


The Wolf and the Wren

by Aeltari



Series: Wolf Brothers [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Canon Universe, Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Finding New Love, Het Sex, Love and Loss, Moving On, Quests, Rebuilding a life, Relationship(s), Some Chapters NSFW, learning from past mistakes, picking up the pieces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeltari/pseuds/Aeltari
Summary: **THIS WORK IS ON HIATUS**In the continuance of the Wolf Brothers trilogy, this story focuses on Eskel's journey through life 30 years after the events of The Heart of a Wolf.  Eskel has returned to the path and left his guilt and old hurts behind him. But despite his best efforts there are certain needs every living being has, and love is one of them. Will Eskel have the courage to fight his own demons and forgive the guilt of past events to give his heart another chance?





	1. 30 Years

**Author's Note:**

> While readers don't need to have read The Heart of a Wolf, Lambert and Ykaterina's story is pivotal to understanding Eskel's frame of mind, and it can be fun to know the details of the situation. As is the case with all my work, this is a love story. While I encourage readers to try different genres, if you are not interested in stories with a romantic focus, this may not be ideal for you!

* * *

Eskel was tired.

He felt the heavy ache in his shoulders and upper back, and the burning in his legs. The Ekimarra was tough, tougher than usual. It didn't help that he'd had to deal with several Nekkers before hand as well. Exhaustion was commonplace in long fights, and he pulled a potion out of his pouch and drank its contents down fast. It was vile tasting and burned his mouth and throat on the way down. But it would give him a burst of energy and vitality. Hopefully enough to finish off the monster.

He felt the potion activating inside him, felt the uncomfortable sensation as it rushed through his veins. He knew he now looked as monstrous as the things he killed for a living. The potions discolored his veins and made them stand out horribly. It brightened his eyes to an almost glowing yellow. A souped up witcher was not something for the faint hearted to see.

The Ekimmaras were not, despite what village gossips might say, undead humans. They were vampire types who had no particular feelings about garlic, holy water or religious symbols.

Unlike their portrayals in ballads and legends, they looked nothing like handsome, pale aristocrats with charming eastern accents, but they did bear a strong resemblance to overgrown bats. They also didn't suck blood from the necks of virgins with a delicate, kiss-like bite—they tore them to shreds using long, sharp claws and then slurped the splattered blood off the ground.

Ekimmaras were unusually cruel and exceptionally swift. They were able to quickly land blow after blow capable of smashing even the best made armor into tiny shards. They needed to be destroyed with a silver sword, and quickly as they had the unnerving ability to regenerate over time. A long drawn out battle was always a victory for the Ekimarra and a loss for its victim.

Eskel grimly recalled the many contracts he'd had that involved searching for the remains of a foolhardy individual who'd gone off looking for a vampire to romance after falling for the fairytale.

It was not the best day he'd had. Too many monsters in too short a time frame. He remembered the old saying _a witcher very rarely dies in his own bed._

 _Hopefully that wouldn't be today_ , Eskel thought as he dodged another strike from the monster's terrible claws. This particular Ekimarra was old and wise, and knew the tricks of a battle savvy warrior. Judging by the bones that littered the cave, it had made a meal out of many would-be heroes. It didn't worry Eskel necessarily; he knew as a witcher he was made to fight nightmares such as this. But you could never be prepared enough as some monsters were just worse than others and fights often had an annoying way of turning around on you right when you thought you had it done.

"Die!" he snarled as he leapt forward, his silver sword cutting through the air and landing a hard blow on the creature's side, sending it backwards with a terrible shriek. Instead of stumbling and falling over as he anticipated, it leaped forward onto Eskel, claws extended, muzzle wide and teeth bared. His armored jacket protected him but there were gaps in the leather on his legs between the light metal plating he had attached. He felt the sharp agonizing pain of his skin being torn open. He cursed and stumbled backwards, the beast on top of him. He rolled, throwing it off and prepared to turn and stab it.

Suddenly there was a flurry of movement. Eskel saw a flash of dark fabric and something leaped out of the darkness onto the Ekimarra and ran a sword right through its head. The creature shrieked and gurgled and fell writhing to the ground. It was a very well placed and calculated strike. Eskel wasted no time and lopped off the monster's head in one swift motion.

The other warrior stood, unmoving. They were shorter than he was, dressed head to toe in black with a thick dark brown cloak.

"Thanks," said Eskel uncertainly.

The figure nodded and pointed to his leg.

"Yeah," said the witcher. "Nasty little shits, these Ekimarra. I'll need to take care of this right away."

The figure approached him and he was instantly on his guard. They pointed at his wound again, then approached slowly with both hands up.

"I don't get it," he said. The pain was making him feel a bit weak.

The cloaked figure stepped right up and knelt down, and Eskel was surprised to feel a tingling sensation all over him. That only happened in the presence of other witchers and sorceresses. This stranger was obviously not a witcher, but what sort of sorceress attacked out of the shadows with a sword?

"Wait, who are you?" he asked.

The figure of course didn't reply and gently lay their gloved hands on his wound. He felt a surge of energy, like an electrical current go through him, the pain was magnified for a brief moment and he was driven to one knee, leaning on his sword. Then the pain subsided, leaving behind a throbbing, dull ache. The sharpness of the injury was gone, and what was left was manageable until he could see to it He got to his feet and as he did so, the figure bowed and backed away, and he thought he caught the faint scent of jasmine.

"Thanks," said Eskel, impressed. "You're a mage aren't you? Are you an elf?" He stood up slowly, putting his weight on his leg. "I...it feels better. Thanks again."

The cloaked warrior did nothing but stand for a moment, and he felt that he was being appraised. It was a strange feeling. Then without further interaction the figure turned and ran, leaping from rock to rock out and away from the cave.

"Wait!" shouted Eskel. "Who are you?! Hey!"

He grabbed the monster's head to show as proof of the completion of the contract, and tried to run after them. But his leg was still sore and weak and he couldn't move with as much agility as he normally would. Once outside there was not a trace of the figure. He used his witcher's senses but was shocked to see that nothing showed up. That was strange. He had never _not_ been able to track something or someone that had just been there. Or had they? Had he imagined it all? Had he killed the Ekimarra and its toxic claws caused a hallucination? That seemed unlikely but how else to explain it?

He needed to get his reward and take care of the wound.

* * *

 

The rotting head of the Ekimarra was placed on a pole outside the village, and a pouch of coins landed in Eskel's hand. The people had been generous, they had lost many good men and livestock to the thing. Sometimes he didn't accept payment, if it was a poor village or a lowly peasant, but Eskel was out of coin. He needed to pay for food and lodgings on his travels. However the delay with his wounded leg irritated him, it meant more coin to be spent and no work to be done. He had to accept this pouch with gratitude.

As he sat in his room at the inn and cleaned the wound he sighed heavily. _Great_ , he thought. _Another set of scars, to add to the roadmap that I already am. At least this time it didn't get me in the face._

Anything that added to his overall unattractiveness bothered him. Life as a witcher was bad enough, living on the fringes, maligned by a society that hated the fact that it needed him. It didn't help that his face was already horribly disfigured by scars, courtesy of his insane surprise child decades ago.

There was certainly nothing glamorous about being a witcher. Simple things like food and lodging were often denied to them by terrified townsfolk.  Having his sexual needs met was harder for Eskel than most; it usually cost him more at the brothels as women were horrified by his scars and considered him barely more than the monsters he killed. The result was that those needs hadn't been met in a very long time.  He couldn't even clearly remember what it had been like before the incident that marred him for life. He vaguely remembered being called handsome at one point or another, and perhaps it had been true.  Long ago.

It hurt him sometimes as he craved a connection with another person, a warm embrace or a smile. Eskel was gentle and tender as a lover...but all he saw in the eyes of those around him was wariness, often fear and loathing, but never kindness or compassion. Not that he wanted anyone's pity. He didn't feel sorry for himself, for the life he lived. Overall he had been satisfied with his fate, being a witcher, being able to help those who couldn't help themselves despite the way they treated him.  He had been brought to Kaer Morhen, to the school of the wolf, as a 5 year old boy and had had many years there to come to terms with his life.

But those other needs and desires were still a part of him and try as he might he'd been unable to turn them off. He still wanted someone to hold him at night and wake up in their arms in the morning. He missed that terribly, and the fact that he no longer had it after life had handed him the opportunity was entirely his own fault.

30 years.

Eskel bound his wound and lay back on the bed, his hands laced behind his head. He allowed himself to remember the beautiful woman with the large dark eyes that used to lay her hands on his chest and kiss him, tender words of love falling from her lips.

_Ykaterina._

She had been a professor at the University of Oxenfurt, and one miserable night he had run into her, literally, right into the side of her horse as they were both running to town to get out of the driving rain storm. She had insisted on paying for his room and a meal, and even though he had been the fool that hadn't looked where he was going, she had been apologetic and kind. Ykaterina had been the first person that hadn't blanched when she saw his face. In fact, that very first night they had ploughed for hours.

He had expected never to see her again after that, but from that night onwards they were inseparable. Eskel had learned what it meant to love someone truly and deeply. In Ykaterina he had found someone who loved _him_ for who he was, unconditionally.

_My beautiful, perfect boy._

He could still remember the sound of her voice as she spoke those words. _My little samovila_ , he had called her.

But Eskel and Ykaterina came from two different worlds. She was a sorceress from Aretuza who had chosen an academic life, a fiercely independent woman. Eskel had been raised in the old ways, where the man was expected to act as the provider and prove his worth to a woman.

Ykaterina had one day made a decision out of love that affected the both of them, and he'd been unable to wrap his head around it. His fool pride had made him walk out the door that day with every intention of returning, but as fate would have it, it took him three long years to do so.

In a cruel and unjust twist, his beautiful Ykaterina had met and married his brother Lambert. The last he'd heard about them was that she'd given him a child, a little girl they'd called Tressa. He realized then that he couldn't remain in close proximity to her, near enough to hear news of them was too close. Prickly Lambert had gotten his wish to stop living as a witcher, and through Ykaterina was teaching at the University. Lambert had always been smart and resourceful and Eskel hadn't been surprised to learn of his brother's own twist of fate. He bore Lambert no ill will; the younger witcher had had a horrible childhood filled with pain and abuse. He deserved some happiness although Eskel had spent a long time wondering why it had to be at his own expense.

His brother Geralt, the famed white wolf, had also retired from the witcher's life. He had married the wealthy Keira Metz, who had cured the Catriona plague and found a cure for infertility. They had a son, Korin. Life changed for witchers everywhere and many left the Path to live normal lives. As close to normal as could be had anyway. This left even less of them to cull the monsters than ever before. It gave Eskel more work to do, and also motivated Geralt to restart the witcher school at Kaer Morhen.

While the days of creating mutated witchers was long past, Geralt believed that teaching future generations how to fight and deal with the monsters in their world would keep them alive. Too many people would venture out with little to no knowledge of combat and get themselves and others killed. At first people were wary and cautious of the new witcher school, but with Empress Cirilla's endorsement, the young nobles wanting a foothold at court began to attend and not long after that, it took off. The school had only run during the summer months initially but with the influx of potential students, it didn't take too many years for it to turn into a year long venture.

Eskel had heard the stories of the wolf school, how the white wolf had stepped back and let his son and his neice handle things. Lambert's daughter Tressa had been assisting her cousin with the day to day operations for many years now.

Eskel had come to the conclusion that a part of his life had ended, and he removed himself far from anywhere that could remind him of his brothers and his Ykaterina. Lambert and Geralt had grown closer over the years he had been away initially, and Eskel no longer felt comfortable around them after finding out about Lambert and Ykaterina.  It was easy to remove oneself physically, but it was a whole other matter to run from the memories.

For 30 years Eskel had tried to forget. With a lifespan as long as they had, 30 years could feel like a week, but gradually he settled back into the life he had been originally fated with. He found comfort in the nomadic lifestyle, the constant change of scenery. But without Kaer Morhen as the place to hole up for the winter, Eskel needed somewhere to call home. He found a miniature castle on his travels one day. The place was a wreck, and it was cared for by an aging steward and his son. _Kaer Amici_ , they called it.

The little castle in Aedirn belonged to some wealthy nobleman who couldn't care less about it, and Eskel was able to rent it for a mere pittance. Enough to pay for the old man and his kid to live elsewhere. He got the impression they were glad to be away from the drafty old place. Eskel came back every winter to work on it, starting with a section that the caretakers could live in with less draft and cold. The thought had crossed his mind to offer to buy it, but knowing nobles they would be greedy and would ask more than he could manage to pay. He grew to like Kaer Amici and after the first 20 years it had felt like home and somewhere to come back to when the seasons changed.

 _Alright, enough already_ , he told himself, as his mind tried to entice him to think of people long past. _Getting lost in the old memories isn't going to help anything. It is what it is._

His candle had almost burned down and he put it out and tried to get comfortable enough to sleep. His leg ached, and the rest of his muscles were threatening to follow suit. He knew he would be sore in the morning but it was nothing new.

Emptying his mind, Eskel drifted off.

 


	2. A Plea For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel glimpses the strange figure who once again flees from him. Moving on to the next village he encounters a young woman who asks for his help in locating her missing sister.

* * *

The following morning he patched up his torn pants and prepared to head out. Scorpion was not impressed at being interrupted from his breakfast and pinned his ears at Eskel.

"Give it up!" said the witcher, slapping the beast's neck. "Mind those ears or I'll lop them off!" He said it with affection.

Eskel loved his trusty stallion who had been with him since his last horse was killed by an archgriffin more than 40 years ago. Scorpion had been the devil of the farm he lived at, and had, interestingly enough, come to Eskel via the "Law of Surprise", but he'd had no interest in the beast initially.

The magic that often bound a witcher to a child also bound Eskel to his horse, giving the animal an unnatural life to match that of his master. The horse was born ornery with a wild streak and no one wanted to bother dealing with him. They left him to roam the field and he became downright feral after a few years. He was 5 when Eskel had finally come along, and only because of his current horse's death.

The caretaker showed him every excellently bred horse his master had, but the witcher was bound to Scorpion. After noticing that the animal watched him from the field he knew there was no escaping the bond. The caretaker asked if he wanted a priest to give him last rites because _"that devil of a horse will send you to hell"._

Eskel had laughed, walked out to the field, and used the Axii sign on Scorpion. By the time it wore off, the horse was shocked to find a man sitting on his back and no amount of bucking, rearing and bolting got him off. He resorted to snaking his head around and biting Eskel, which did nothing either but earned him his name. Eventually, once a crowd of onlookers had gathered at the fence, the whirling dervish of a stallion had tired himself out so much that he stood, trembling and foaming and in awe of his new master. But still, sometimes when he was in a bad mood the beast would still snake his head around and nip Eskel, although not all that hard. They had been together every day, and their relationship was strong. It was the only horse Eskel had ever known that seemed to read the witcher's mind and do his bidding before he himself even knew what it was. Such was the bond of destiny.

Eskel let the horse finish up his flake of hay, gave him some grain, and tacked him up. As he prepared to bridle him, Scorpion suddenly raised his head, ears alert and forward.

"What is it now?" asked the witcher, annoyed. He turned in the direction of the stallion's gaze and in the distance he saw a cloaked figure watching him. It was the person from the cave.

Eskel dropped the bridle on the ground and vaulted over the fence. He had to know who this mystery person was. Someone with that much magical energy was more than a simple warrior.

As soon as Eskel gave chase, the figure turned and bolted. Eskel kept them in his sights and followed along as fast as he could. With his witcher's mutations he didn't tire out like regular people did, but he also had an injury that was starting to hurt, and it slowed him down. In frustration he realized the figure had disappeared down a hillside and when he reached the edge they were nowhere to be found. He tried to use his senses to find them but like before, there was nothing.

"Who are you?!" he yelled. "I'm not pissed at you I just want to know!"

He stood there for a few minutes then went back to his horse. It was too bad that he was leaving, as it would have been interesting for him to try and figure it out. But he had no notion to stay in one place just to sort out the identity of a single person who had helped him once, no matter how high his curiosity. There was coin that needed to be made.

"C'mon boy," he said as he mounted up. "We got places to go and work to do!"

* * *

In the next village he came to, there were several monsters who needed killing. They were simple ones, took very little effort, and paid a nice sum. _If only every contract could be that easy,_ he thought.  He also found a monster nest, and a guarded treasure. While mostly filled with junk, there was a small pouch with two rubies in it which more than made up for the rest of it.

Eskel spent only a few hours there, but as he cantered off down the road he could have sworn he saw that figure again. Of course it wasn't possible. He had left them far behind in the last village. His imagination, once engaged, often played tricks on him. It came with the hyper-vigilance of being a witcher and he made himself forget about it.

Night fell and he made the choice to seek out an Inn. It smelled like rain and Eskel had no desire to spend the night outdoors to have to deal with wet clothing the following day. Besides, he desperately wanted a bath.

He found a room and convinced the Innkeeper he was not a danger to anyone but monsters, and because they needed the money the innkeeper and his wife reluctantly agreed.

Eskel sat in the bath barrel enjoying the warm water on his tired, achy muscles and sore leg. He had two candles burning for light, and he could see the light of the hallway beneath the door. Something came up and stood there. There was distinctly two dark spots where feet were.

"Hello?" he called out. It didn't move.

"Hey I'm in here and you're gonna have to wait your turn!" Still no movement. Eskel leaned his head back and closed his eyes. It was their problem. He wasn't getting out until he was good and ready and if anyone had any stupid ideas, they'd be sorry.

He didn't know how long he lay in the tub, but when he finally opened his eyes the water had cooled off too much to be comfortable and he felt it was time to get out and go to bed. Fates knew what awaited him in the morning.

He saw the Innkeeper as he made his way to his room.

"How many people staying here tonight?" he asked out of curiosity.

"You're it," answered the old man. "Ain't no one come this way in a long while."

"So it was you outside the bathroom earlier," said Eskel. "You should have just answered me then."

"I weren't outside the bathroom, master witcher," said the man, a look of confusion on his face. "Me wife had me out at the neighbor's playing Gwent. Won me a sow I did!"

Now it was Eskel's turn to look confused. "Someone came and stood outside the door. I saw their shadow plain as day. They didn't answer me when I asked what they wanted. I figured it was just another of your guests."

"I don't know what to tell you," said the Innkeeper. "Like I said we's been out all evening."

"No matter," said Eskel, reaching his room. "Goodnight Innkeeper."

"Goodnight, master witcher," was the reply.

As Eskel situated himself in bed, his mind worked overtime. What was going on with him? He couldn't blame the situation on toxins at this point. A strange figure assists him in battle, then seems to follow him, now shadows beneath the door that no one could explain. He'd seen all sorts of monsters, wraiths, demons and other indescribable things. But never had they made a point of stalking him before. He couldn't fight what he couldn't get close to, and the strange figure had helped, not hurt him.

 _Go to sleep_ , he told himself. _There is more travel in the morning and you really don't need to get your brain all worked up right now._ He made himself think of pleasant, restful things, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He rode Scorpion hard the next day. There was nothing to be had in the villages and towns he encountered along the way. He fought off some brigands that were harassing a travelling merchant, and put down a highwayman who thought to try and steal Scorpion while Eskel was relieving himself in the bushes. He felt he should have let that scenario play out. It would have been comical to watch the stallion remove the bugger from his back and proceed to stomp him into a pulp. Instead, Eskel had very nearly removed the fool's his head from his body when the man refused to back off and had the audacity to attack him. Most were smart enough to know death when it looked at them. Some, like that one, were not, and it always ended badly for them. The world wouldn't miss another brigand.

The mid size village he encountered next was a hive of activity. He had barely tied Scorpion up by the notice board when a young woman came up to him. Her eyes were red and swollen, obviously from crying, and she was distraught. She looked up at Eskel and he saw the usual recoil, but she recovered fairly quickly.

"You are a witcher," she observed.

"That I am. My name's Eskel."

"I am called Mairi, and I need your help."

Eskel nodded and led her to a quiet spot away. "What's the problem?" he asked kindly enough. Mairi couldn't look into his face, and she spoke to his wolf medallion, or his feet, or everywhere else.

"My sister has disappeared. She was to be married to a very nice boy in the village, but she decided she loved the blacksmith's son in the village over the hill instead and called it off. About a week after that happened, she was talking about going to see him, and I tried to talk her out of it, but she went and never came back. All the folks here say that she just run off with someone else! No one cares, but I miss my sister and I know she didn't do that. Something awful happened to her, I just feel it."

With that, Mairi forced herself to raise her eyes to his. "Can you find her, please? I've not much to give you but I will give whatever I have...if you get my meaning..."

Eskel shook his head. "There is no need for that. I'll look around, talk to a few people and see if I can't figure out what happened. The news might not be good. There are monsters in this area that would have shown no mercy to a person walking alone."

Mairi visibly relaxed. Amazing how the idea of _not_ having to bed him was such a relief. He shoved his sadness down. He had a job to do.

"Show me where the boy lives she was to marry first. I'll start with him."

The lad in question, called Brinley, was meek and mild without the potential for aggression. His small cottage was lined with books of all sorts, and it was obvious he was the cerebral type. He was inquisitive and asked Eskel all sorts of questions about being a witcher. Finally it was Eskel's turn.

"You were betrothed to Mairi's sister, that right?"

"Magda, yes. How I loved her! But, as you can see, I'm not the hero type. I'd rather read about them then be one. Not saying I wouldn't protect the ones I love but...I'm not really into fighting. I guess she wanted someone with a bit more brawn."

He looked away, and Eskel could truly sympathize with him. It was hard when you just didn't measure up.

"Do you know the blacksmith's son? You ever meet him?"

Brinley nodded. "Durwin? Plenty. He came here to get meat and eggs from Mrs. Carver. We played Gwent quite a few times. But since Magda disappeared, no one here wants him around. Even though they don't say it and think she run off with someone else, some folks think he did her in."

"What do you believe?" asked Eskel.

Brinley looked sad. "She was a good girl, but didn't know what she wanted. Durwin could be a handful when he wanted something though. I hope she really did run off and nothing horrible happened to her. I would have treated her right, that's for sure."

Eskel sighed. He could feel the unhappiness radiating from Brinley.

"Thanks for your time. I'll let you know if I find anything out. I can't promise it will be good news though. I always have to say that because people think we witchers can work miracles but we just can't raise the dead."

Brinley raised his head. "Now that would be necromancy! Nothing good ever came of that!"

He was trying to cheer himself up, and Eskel felt sorry for him indeed.

The village over the hill was not as large as Mairi's village, nor quite as busy. Eskel found the blacksmith's shop right away. The smithy himself, an older man, was shoeing a horse. At the water barrel, Durwin was cooling another shoe.

"You Durwin?" asked Eskel, approaching him.

"Who wants to know?" asked the young man suspiciously.

The smithy stood up and looked over at his son with a scowl. "Whaddid I tell you boy? You speak civil to folks! Do I needa remind you?"

Durwin went red and looked down. To Eskel, the smithy said "yes that there is my only boy, Durwin. Whaddid he do this time?"

Eskel sensed the tension between the father and son. It was not a close or happy relationship.

"Nothing that I know about," he said. "I want to ask him some questions about Magda, if that's alright."

The smithy wiped his hands on his apron and walked over. He saw Eskel's amber eyes and startled for a moment.

"Lands end...you're a witcher!" he exclaimed.

"I am. Name's Eskel."

The smithy nodded. "Edgar. And Durwin you already know. You do what you needa do. That poor lamb, little Magda. Why she took up with _him_ I'll not even guess. Better off without him."

He shook his finger at Durwin and turned back to his work.

"So, were you and Magda promised to each other?" Eskel asked, leaning against the fence.

"I was gonna marry her yeah," answered Durwin, a note of arrogance in his voice.

"Did her family know this? Did they approve?"

"Her family is a bunch of twits," he answered. "They wanted her to marry the bookworm but she was too grand a gal to settle for the likes of him. Spineless wimp he is, can't even lift a hammer or his shoe to squash a cockroach!"

He gave a harsh, barking laugh.

"You said _was,"_ said Eskel. "How do you know she's dead? Could have run off with someone else like her village thinks."

Durwin shook his head. "D'you know what lives in these lands? Werewolves, vampires, wild dogs...anyone who disappears is usually eaten by monsters."

"For being someone you love, you talk about Magda's possible fate as though she were a wild turkey eaten by wolves."

Durwin scowled and started to say something, but looked over at his father and seemed to change his mind.

"Well I told her not to come here. I told her I'd see her when I finished my work. But she never listened! Just like a woman, talking but never listening. Like my ma!"

Once the words left his lips his eyes snapped to his father, who suddenly straightened up, wiped his hands and turned around.

"Witcher," he said in low tones. "I think it's time you be going now. I needa have a word with my boy."

Eskel saw the fear in Durwin's eyes. He nodded.

"Thank you for your time," he said and began to walk back towards Mairi's village.

He heard the sharp sound of a slap, shouts, and Durwin begging his father and apologizing. Definitely something going on in that family and he aimed to find out what. It might lead to a clue about Magda's fate.

 


	3. Make Her Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel meets a man strange man and his brother in the forest, and comes across a horrifying monster. He receives a mysterious but welcome gift.

* * *

Mairi poured Eskel a cup of tea and sat down opposite him. Brinley sat with them at the little round table in Mairi's cozy cottage. Eskel told her what had transpired at the blacksmith's place. Mairi looked unsurprised.

"I suppose I should tell you about them," she said.

"About 2 years ago, Edgar's wife, Durwin's mother Della was found murdered. The killer was never discovered but it was a terrible time in both villages. Everyone became suspicious of everyone else. Durwin had been getting into some trouble back then with stealing from townsfolk and hanging about with brigands. Della wasn't about to have it and she would lock him up in the icehouse as punishment and she chased the brigands off with an axe one time. Folks figured that they had exacted their revenge on her for it."

Eskel sipped his tea and wished there was a big tankard of ale on the table. Brinley smiled at Mairi and thanked her for inviting him, then turned to Eskel.

"Master Witcher, Magda told me once that it wasn't the brigands that had killed Della. Magda loved Della and it broke her heart when she died."

"Did she say who'd done it?" asked Eskel.

"No, I don't think she knew, but she really believed it wasn't brigands."

Eskel nodded. "Those brigands, they leave the area or are they still around here? Was there a camp?"

"No," responded Mairi. "They came through one day and struck up a friendship with Durwin. That's why Durwin was stealing, to try and get into their group. He wanted to run away from home with them. He never wanted to be a blacksmith or live in the village. He just wanted out. They vanished after Della was killed. That's why folks swear it was them."

"I don't think they have anything to do with Magda's disappearance," said Eskel confidently. "I have work to do. I'll be in touch."

He got himself a room at the Inn. It was a larger Inn with two floors instead of the usual one. His room had a bathroom to itself and for that he was grateful. It looked like he might be sticking around for awhile.

He went down to dinner and the Innkeeper's wife approached him. "You're trying to find Mairi's sister aye?" she asked. He nodded. "Go talk to the Filmore brothers. They have a little cabin outside of here a-ways south. Harding Filmore used to live here in town, but he's from Novigrad. When their ma died he had to take up care of his younger brother Hearst. See Hearst isn't all right in the head and people here were afraid of him. So Harding built a cabin out there. He still comes here for supplies."

"What's wrong with Hearst?" asked Eskel out of curiosity.

"He sees spirits," said the Innkeeper's wife, speaking in a whisper and leaning forward conspiratorially. "He'll look off in the distance and start staring and you know there is something behind you and you just don't want to look. Unnerving, that. It's better that he stay away from the village."

She straightened her apron and went back to the kitchen.

Eskel ate his breakfast quietly, wondering what on earth he was going to find out when he went to talk to the brothers. The whole situation was getting stranger, with new people making an appearance in the story of Magda. He had a lot of questions about the damaged relationship between Edgar and Durwin. Edgar didn't seem like a bad sort, in fact Eskel thought there was a cloud of sadness about him despite the harsh way he spoke to his son. Durwin was a piece of work. There was something not right about him, and it worried the witcher that he might indeed have something to do with Magda's disappearance, as the villagers thought.

He rode out and found the cabin fairly easily. Two men, obviously related, were working outside chopping and stacking wood.

"Hey!" called out Eskel, and waved.

They looked up and one of them put down his axe. "Hey friend," he said.

"Was looking to talk to the Filmore brothers," said Eskel. "Innkeeper in town sent me over. I'm a witcher, investigating the disappearance of a woman named Magda."

"Good to know you," said the axe man. "I'm Harding, this here is my brother Hearst."

Eskel dismounted and let Scorpion wander off. Like Geralt's horse Roach, this one was also trained to come when Eskel whistled for him.

Hearst watched him closely. He didn't seem afraid and that was a good thing. Harding also didn't bat an eye when he saw the awful scars on Eskel's face.

"I can't say I'll be much help to you," said Harding. "I haven't been to town in quite a while, but I got a bit of ale left if you'd like to share it with us."

Eskel nodded. "Thank you. That would be really nice right about now."

He sat down on a tree stump beside the door and Harding went inside and came out moments later with three tankards.

"Like I said it ain't much but it'll hit the spot on a hot day like today."

They all sat down and had a few sips.

"So, what do you want to know?"

Eskel shrugged slightly. "I'm not even sure what to ask you. Just that the Innkeeper's wife knew I was here to find out about Magda and she said to come here. She didn't tell me if you knew the missing woman or the blacksmith's son Durwin. So I guess I'll start with that. Did you know any of these people?"

He nodded. "Know them all. I used to live in the village til Hearst came to live with me."

Hearst tugged on his brother's sleeve. "Tell him about the ghost!" he insisted in a loud whisper. "He's a witcher and can get rid of it!"

Harding pushed him away, but Hearst tried again. Annoyed, Harding turned to him. "Now you stop with that nonsense Hearst! You know that's why we can't live in the village no more. You scare folk with all that talk of ghosts. There's no ghost here. Now drink your ale and be quiet."

"There is! I seen it yesterday afternoon by the old well! Tell him already!"

Eskel was intrigued but kept quiet.

"You know ghosts only come out at night!" said Harding. "Now hush up."

He turned to Eskel with an awkward grin. "Sorry about that. My brother ain't quite right. Don't pay him no mind."

Eskel took another long swig of the ale. "Actually, there are forms of ghosts called wraiths that are seen during the day. Mind if I talk to your brother a bit?"

"If you have to," said Harding with a sigh. "I've been trying to get him to realize there is no such thing as ghosts. He goes on about it all the time. Sees ghosts everywhere he looks. Not sure if encouraging him is a good thing but go ahead."

Eskel turned to Hearst, who met his eyes fearlessly. "Go on and tell me about the ghost you saw."

Hearst tilted his head as though listening. "I can hear it. I can hear it right good. I can hear it right here. Right here." He tapped on the side of his head.

"What's it saying?" asked Eskel.

"It don't say nothing. It cries. It cries all day. I don't like going out there when I hear it and you need to make it go away."

"What does it look like?"

"Like a ghost! Skeleton wearing a dress! Like a woman. But...the face....its ....its tongue hangs out all the way! Like a hanged man but worse, way worse!" He grabbed his head and rocked back and forth. "She's mad, she's really mad! Get rid of her, witcher! Make her stop!"

Harding pulled his brother's arm's from his head. "Ok, Hearst! Ok! Eskel will go get rid of it! Ok? It's going to be fine! Just fine!"

Hearst stopped rocking and stared off into the distance, then jumped up and ran into the cabin.

Harding shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry you had to see that. Our ma kept him locked up in his room so he didn't start up and scare anyone. He's been this way since we were kids. Ma believed he had _the sight_ but I just think something went wrong in his head somewhere. No one ever sees what he sees. This... _ghost_...in the forest he goes on about. I think that's his fear of the unknown, being away from ma, from the only home he's ever known...made things harder for him. So...I can't help you with the missing woman. I saw her a few times in the village like I see many people but other than that I've got nothing for you."

Eskel nodded slowly and finished his ale. "Look. I'll be honest. I've seen things that would make a grown man piss himself and cry like a baby. I've put down things that you couldn't even make up on the best bender in the world. Maybe you're right about your brother, but maybe there's something going on out there. What he described is a form of wraith. I'm going to make good on your word to him and go check it out. Thanks for the ale Harding. My best to Hearst."

He stood up and whistled for Scorpion. As usual, the stallion took his time obeying, grabbing mouthfuls of greenery on the way over.

Eskel scanned the area with his witcher's senses, and several anomalies popped up immediately. There were tracks of all sorts, but not just from humans or animals. Several humanoid type monsters had come through the area not all that long ago. Human tracks were from the brothers most likely, hunting for game and checking their traps. That explained the animal tracks.

Eskel kept riding deeper into the woods. He was about to turn back and try a different area when Scorpion suddenly bolted sideways with a screech and reared. With a curse Eskel was flung off onto his back and rolled to his feet, his sword at the ready.

Something hit him from behind and he spun, coming face to face with the horrifying ghost of Hearst's description. It floated several feet off the ground, torn shards of fabric flowing around it. Pale hair undulated as though underwater, and a crown of dead flowers adorned the skull-like head. The lower jaw was missing and a length of tongue lolled down out of what was left of a mouth. Desiccated skin still clung to the bone in places, dried up sinews and muscles could be seen around the arms and rib cage through the torn fabric. This one wore a necklace, and he could see the distinctive form of scallops carved out of something, bone or shell perhaps. A remnant of the life it once had. Eye sockets with dried up eyeballs stared into him making him feel that it could see inside his very soul. No matter how long he spent dispatching monsters, Eskel would never get accustomed to the nightmare that was a noon wraith.

These were spirits of young women and girls who died violent deaths right before their weddings. Driven mad with pain or anger, they wandered the fields searching for their unfaithful lovers or backstabbing rivals, though they would kill anyone who didn't get out of their way in time. They were often held in this world by some object of intense emotional significance. Noon wraiths were only known to haunt rural areas, and usually stayed near the place of their deaths.

Eskel's heart sank. This did not bode well for Magda. Was this what she had become? The witcher was not prepared for a battle with a noon wraith and needed to get out of there and get himself situated. This type of ghost was immune to most of his witcher signs, but one of them could help him. He cast Yrden, effectively freezing the ghost within a small circle. Then he turned and ran. Scorpion came crashing out of the underbrush, and he grabbed him and vaulted into the saddle. As he suspected, the wraith didn't follow for long.

Galloping back to the cabin, he pulled Scorpion up hard. Harding was back to his wood chopping but Hearst was nowhere to be seen.

"Your brother was right," said Eskel. "There's a noon wraith out there. She attacked me. I need to prepare myself because these things are not easy to take down. Let him know that I'll be back to get rid of it for good."

Harding looked astonished but nodded. "I...I'll let him know. Thanks Eskel. Thanks a whole lot."

* * *

The witcher rode back to the village, back to Mairi and Brinley. They were sitting together outside. She was working on a needlepoint and he was reading a book. He knew the conversation to come would not be a happy one.

"Could we go inside and talk?" he asked. Brinley stood up and nodded, turning to go, but Eskel stopped him. "No need to go. You can hear what I have to say."

Once inside, Mairi could see that Eskel did not have good news.

"You've found her, haven't you..." she said, clasping her hands at her breast.

"I'm not sure," said Eskel. "I went to talk to the Filmore brothers. Hearst Filmore described something to me and I went to check it out. I was attacked by a noon wraith."

"A noon wraith? Is that a ghost?" asked Brinley.

Eskel nodded. "Yeah, it's a disgusting one. Disgusting and sad at the same time. I'm not going to give you any details. I'll spare you that knowledge. But I need to know a few things before I go and get rid of it. Noon wraiths hang around the place they were murdered. This means I may be able to find a body once the thing is gone. Mairi, did Magda have a piece of jewelry that she wore often? Something that she loved?"

Mairi nodded slowly. "She had a ring. Della, Durwin's mother had no daughters, and she was very fond of Magda. This was well before she and Durwin got together. One year for her birthday Della gave Magda a beautiful silver ring. If I remember right it looked almost elvish, with vines and leaves. It had belonged to Della's grandmother, then her mother, then her. Magda never took it off. Not once."

Eskel nodded. "Was there anything else she might have had that she liked very much?"

Brinley looked down at his hands a moment. "Well, I don't want to sound like I'm bragging but I made her a necklace. I'm not much good at anything like that but I tried. She...well Magda loved the ocean. She told me it was her dream to one day run along the shore. I..." Brinley looked embarrassed suddenly as his eyes began to mist over.

"Oh...oh m..my," he stammered. "Not very manly of me is it, weeping like a woman in front of you master witcher..." His face turned red.

Eskel lay a hand on his shoulder. "Feelings shouldn't embarrass you. You loved her. It would be worse to not feel."

He said nothing for a few moments and let Brinley compose himself. "I carved some shells out of some bone. I gave it to her with the promise that we would see the ocean some day." He took a deep breath and tried to stand up straight but he was trembling.

Eskel sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry," he said softly, gently. "But I believe the noon wraith is Magda."

Mairi's eyes went wide and she clapped her hands to her mouth. Brinley immediately took her in his arms and held her to his chest.

"I'll deal with this," said Eskel. "When I find her body I'll let you know and you can decide what you want to do."

He went back to the Inn, and began to work on his potions. It would be a long fight, and not a pleasant one. Every noon wraith had its own tricks and you never knew what it would do to you. Eskel had had ones that duplicated themselves, some that screamed and immobilized him, ones that teleported around, and some that used psychic attacks while others were ethereal and had no corporeal body to attack.

He dug around in his packs for his vials and dusts. He only had a small amount of moon dust left and hoped that he would have reached a place to purchase some more before he needed it again. Carefully crafting a bomb out of the dust and a few other choice ingredients, Eskel set it aside and began on his potions. Knowing that the noon wraith was a beloved family member made it both easier and harder to deal with. Other wraiths he had encountered had no backgrounds he could dig into. Their bodies were buried by a witcher who didn't even know them.

By the time he had completed his work, it was well past noon and there was no point in going out there til the next day. Noon wraiths tended to only show up at the height of the sun. Eskel removed his armor and sat down on the bed on his knees and closed his eyes. He would meditate for a few hours and clear his mind, helping him sharpen his focus for the task at hand. Just as he felt himself settle down, there came a knock at the door.

"What is it?" he called out.

"Apologies master witcher, but I have something I've been asked to give you."

He opened the door and the Innkeeper stood there holding a small wooden box.

"What is this?" asked Eskel.

"I don't rightly know," came the response. "Was dropped off with a note that you were to receive it immediately. Came with a tip too."

"Was it Mairi, Brinley or Harding Filmore?" No one knew him here, no one aside from the people he had mentioned.

"Could be I suppose. When I came out to the counter it was sitting there with the note."

Eskel took the box and thanked him. It was light and nothing inside it rattled or moved about. Curious, he opened it.

It was a fair sized pouch, and inside was moon dust. Enough to craft several bombs for his battle with the noon wraith. It was not an inexpensive gift and one for which he was immensely grateful.

The note simply read _The Witcher Eskel_ on it. The people he was working with wouldn't have needed to be so secretive, but how on earth would they know what was needed to fight a noon wraith anyway? It was not common knowledge, and found only in a witcher's bestiary. It could have been learned from a witcher too he supposed, but the whole situation was too strange.

He thought about the cloaked figure again. Could it be them, still following him?

He shook his head in puzzlement, and sat down to create more moon dust bombs. Then he went back to his meditating, a bath, and finally to sleep. He had no time to ponder over his mystery.

 


	4. Della Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel tries to battle the noon wraith but discovers it can't be beaten until whatever is holding it bound is returned. Enlisting Hearst Filmore's help, the witcher is drawn into a strange situation.

* * *

The next morning he tacked up a note on the notice board. It said simply _thanks for the moon dust, Eskel._

He passed by Mairi and Brinley who waved, their expressions sad. He rode by the cabin and greeted the Filmore brothers as well.

The noon wraith was floating to and fro along a tree line. He wasted no time in engaging it, trying to determine what sort of tricks it had. It didn't use any psychic attacks which was good as he had no real defense against it. He had coated his silver blade in spectre oil which would help once he was able to hit it. The noon wraith began its macabre dance, swirling around him, kicking up dust that got in his eyes. When his vision cleared he saw four of them all moving in unison. _Great_ , he thought. _A duplicator_. He had hoped that was all there was to it. Of course, he was wrong. This one also phased itself.

He began the battle and did his best, but the noon wraith was not going down without a fight. Nothing he did seemed to weaken it, and he was bothered by that fact. All monsters would weaken eventually. Something else was going on. He suddenly remembered Mairi's memory of a ring, the gift from Della. Throwing down Yrden, the wraith was momentarily stunned. He gave a quick look at its terrible claws but neither hand had any rings on it. The carved shell necklace around her neck was definitely the one described by Brinley.

She wanted her ring.

Eskel didn't waste any more of his moon dust bombs. There would be no winning this battle until the ghost had what she wanted returned. But where the hell to even start looking.

"Magda, I know you want your ring!" he shouted at her. "I'll get it!"

He knew there was nothing left of Magda in the angry noon wraith, but part of him just felt like treating her like she was still somewhere inside.

As before, he froze her and ran, joining up with Scorpion and going back to the village.

"We need to find her ring," said Eskel to Mairi and Brinley. "This is going nowhere without it. Noon wraiths are bound to this world by something they hold dear. I saw the necklace but the ring is missing. You need to think and tell me where to start."

Mairi was at a loss and so was Brinley. They thought that perhaps, if the brigands had been involved they had stolen it, but the brigands had not been around after Della's murder.

"Could it be on her body?" asked Mairi.

Eskel shook his head. "Noon wraiths will manifest with whatever they were wearing when they died. If it's not on the ghost it's not on the body."

Mairi sighed unhappily. "If only we could speak to the dead! Della would know where it is, it was hers once!"

Eskel thought about a lamp that Keira had once given Geralt. It was a conduit, a way to call and speak to spirits. Boy did he wish he had his hands on that at present time.

Suddenly he got up from his chair. "I might know a way. Bear with me," he said.

* * *

Harding Filmore had no idea what to say. "You actually think that Hearst could talk to a real ghost? Monsters are one thing but ghosts...that's another all together. Never heard of anyone talking to a real ghost. Aside from the charlatans in Novigrad of course."

"If Hearst has the ability to see and hear spirits, he might be the only chance we have to find the noon wraith's ring and put her down. Otherwise she, and everyone else, will never be at peace."

Harding sighed. "All this supernatural craziness," he said. "Well if Hearst wants to go with you that's up to him. I won't stop him."

"Can he ride a horse?" asked Eskel.

"Well enough," answered Harding.

Mairi and Brinley joined Eskel and Hearst on the ride from the village to the blacksmith's place. Edgar was surprised to see him again.

"Master witcher! Have a horse needing shod?"

"No, it's far more serious a visit. Could we go and talk somewhere private?"

"Lands end," breathed Edgar when Eskel had told him what had been going on. "So you 're telling me that this fellow here can talk to the dead? And you want him to contact my Della? This ain't some necromancy is it? I won't be having any of that!" The man looked genuinely afraid.

Eskel shook his head. "Necromancy is a completely different deal. For one thing, I don't practice dark magic. Usually only sorceresses will mess with that and it only works on spirits that are not at rest and even then it's a roll of the dice. We have no desire to do such a thing to your wife, we just want to see if we can contact her spirit and ask her if she knows where Magda's ring is."

Edgar nodded and looked at Hearst who was rocking from foot to foot, looking down.

"I'll show you where we buried her," he said quietly. "But if you don't mind, I'd rather not be there. Don't think my heart can take it."

Eskel nodded.

Della's grave was a simple wooden cross beneath a large tree. Her name was carved in the cross piece with a heart. Eskel turned to Hearst.

"There is a lady here," he began, but Hearst was already looking at something off in the distance.

"Aye Miss Della," said Hearst, bowing his head repeatedly.

Mairi paled and gripped Brinley's hand and Eskel stepped back.

"Hearst you need to tell us everything she says. Everything." Eskel instructed him.

"I loved her, I loved her as my own. Dear sweet Magda. I tried to warn her but she couldn't hear me, she couldn't see me, she couldn't feel me. I told her what he did, I warned her. I warned her!"

Hearst was trembling, repeating the words only he could hear.

"Della!" said Eskel. "Do you know where Magda's ring is?"

"He has it! He has it! He took it!" cried Hearst.

"Who has it? Who Della? Who has Magda's ring?"

Hearst clutched his chest and fell to his knees. "Durwin!" he screamed.

Mairi buried her face in Brinley's chest. Hearst looked up at Eskel, and his eyes had gone completely white. _Fates_ , thought Eskel. _Possession._

Hearst's voice was no longer his own. It sounded hollow and odd. He stood up and turned around holding his hands out to Eskel.

"Let me show you," he said. "You must see, you must feel!"

Eskel had heard of such things, of spirits being able to show the living what had happened to them. Usually it was a sorceress who undertook the viewing, but mostly it was the realm of oneiromancers, people who relived others' memories through dreams. He wasn't sure he wanted to join with the spirit, but what choice did he have? He needed Magda's ring, and this spirit wasn't about telling. She was about showing.

Hesitantly he took Hearst's hands.

_Della turned to her son in anger. He stood, looking smug and arrogant as always since he had taken up with those damnable brigands._

_"These people are our neighbors and friends, Durwin!" she cried. "How can you steal from them and murder their livestock?!"_

_"As if they really will miss one cow or pig!" he rolled his eyes._

_"One cow or pig? You have taken Mrs. Carver's only cow! How many of Mr. Whitting's chickens have you stolen? And the heirlooms from the schoolhouse, did you give those to your disgusting friends also?"_

_Durwin feigned boredom and began picking his nails. "Those peasants don't need heirlooms. They need dirt and shit, nothing more. It's wasted on them."_

_"Peasants?" cried Della, her face contorted with rage. "Who died and made you nobility? You are no better or worse than any of us, Durwin! There is no shame in an honest life!"_

_He rudely waved her away and got up, walking towards the door._

_"I'm not finished talking to you," she said in low tones._

_"Yeah? Well I'm done listening to your shit. I'm done with father and his stupid smithing, I'm done with these stupid villagers and mostly I'm done with you and your endless nattering about my friends!"_

_"If you walk out that door Durwin, you can keep going. We don't need this attitude from you anymore!"_

_"Whatever," he said and walked out._

_Della was seething with rage. Outside, she heard voices. It couldn't be Edgar, he would be gone at least until dinner time. Picking up the wood axe by the door, she stepped outside. Four young men, wearing red sashes around their waists, were jostling about, laughing raucously._

_"You!" she screeched at them. "You take yourselves off my property now! The lot of you! Go!" She brandished the axe and they stopped, staring at her. The smallest one, a wiry fellow with a perpetual scowl looked at Durwin._

_"Is this your old lady? She serious?"_

_Durwin's face went red. "Get the fuck out of here!" he shouted at Della._

_The others laughed and called him a few unsavory names and began walking up the hill away from the homestead. "Call us when you grow some balls!" they called back over their shoulders, laughing._

_Durwin was shaking with rage. "You made me look like an asshole in front of them!" he shouted._

_"Well if the shoe fits..." said Della, her eyes narrowed. "I don't know what has happened to you but you are not the young man I raised. Your father and I taught you better than this and I am ashamed to call you my son. You are a hooligan and I've done what I can to set you right but I see now it's not working. Leave this place, Durwin. And don't come back."_

_She turned around to go back into the house. Durwin picked up a rock and threw it, intending to smash out the window beside the door. His aim was terrible and the rock hurtled into the back of Della's head. She fell to her knees, then went face first into the dirt._

_Shocked Durwin stood there, unmoving. Realizing what he had done, he ran to her side and turned her over. Her eyes were open and staring, no life within their depths._

_"Ma!" he shrieked. "Ma!" He shook the lifeless corpse several times then let her drop. "I didn't mean to hit you!" he cried. "I'm sorry!"_

Eskel took a deep rasping breath as his mind was momentarily released, then he was dragged back into another vision.

_Edgar threw a last shovelful of earth over the body of his beloved wife._

_"Da," said Durwin, standing several feet away with his hat in his hands. "Twas an accident no more than that."_

_Edgar turned, his eyes filled with pain and anger, cold as a winter's day._

_"You murdered your ma, boy," he said in a near growl. "There is nothing you can tell me that will change the fact that you are nothing more than a devil from hell."_

_"But da..."_

_"Shut your whore mouth son! From now on, you are gonna do what I tell you, when I tell you. You step one foot out of line and I will let everyone know what you done!"_

_Durwin paled. "Da! They'd hang me!"_

_Edgar nodded. "And rightly so. It's what you deserve for this. But I want you to remember what you done every day for the rest of your life, til I breathe my last. You understand me boy?"_

_Durwin nodded, his eyes wide and filled with fear. He would never escape now. Nothing would stop his father from turning him in. Then he would be strung up from the hanging tree and left there to rot and be picked apart by birds. He hung his head and wept._

Hearst released Eskel's hands and the witcher swayed slightly, a dizziness coming over him. "What happened to Magda, Della?" he asked hoarsely. "Do you know? Can you show me?"

Hearst raised his hands again and Eskel took them.

_"Oh Durwin!" laughed Magda. "Your da is one of the nicest men I've ever met! He wouldn't begrudge you a life with me! We could go live at the ocean, far away from here!"_

_Durwin looked away. He was sitting on the fence. "You don't know my da, Magda," he said. "He isn't what you think. He's keeping me a prisoner here. He expects me to take over the smithy and I don't want to. He said there's no way he will let me leave."_

_Magda grinned at him. "Well if you formally ask me to marry you there is nothing he can do about it. We will just run away together!"_

_Durwin looked pale and he slid off the fence. "I better go. Da'll be looking for me for chores now."_

Eskel's mind cleared and for a moment he was released, but then the spirit asserted herself again.

_"I'm so sorry wee lamb," said Edgar. "But you needa know what you are getting into. My boy ain't right in the head. Go back to your village and marry that nice young lad. He mightn't talk a good game like Durwin but he's honest and true."_

_Magda wiped her eyes. She had sobbed at the horrific story Edgar had just told her. "My sister loves him, I don't. It wouldn't be right for me to marry someone that I don't love, and break her heart. I love my sister. I...oh Edgar!"_

_She threw herself into his arms. She had loved his wife Della so much, and the thought that Durwin had caused her death tore at her soul._

_"Ahh lamb. You will find another. You talk about the ocean. Why not go? Make yourself a life far from this place of sadness."_

_Magda took a deep breath, and stood up. "I will think on it. Perhaps that is the best idea for me. I can't marry Durwin now despite how much I want you for a father. I know it makes me a fickle woman but..."_

_"You mustn't say that!" said Edgar. "You're being smart, and leaving a situation that'll only bring you unhappiness! You're not fickle! Now go child."_

_He kissed her on her forehead and watched her run up the hill._

_She took the long way back to her village, to think things over, to wonder what to do next. She felt alone and heartbroken. She knew that Durwin had a terrible temper but she had never seen him explode on anyone before. Sure he had thrown a few rocks and raged at a tree but never had he shouted at her or anyone else. But the thefts from the village and the brigands...those things warned her away. Her ma had taught her and Mairi that some men were just no good no matter how good the family he came from._

_"Magda!" Durwin came around the corner carrying the pack his father had sent him to get from the village._

_"I spoke to your da," she said sadly._

_"Why? Why would you do that?"_

_"He came to me, Durwin. He...he told me about Della and the brigands and the things you stole."_

_"I wanted to get out of here!" he exclaimed. "This village is killing me, I needed to get out. The brigands said they would take me with them to the city if I passed their initiation. It was only a few animals and baubles that no one would miss."_

_Magda didn't say anything to him, she looked down._

_"I'm sorry Durwin but...I just can't marry you. It's too heavy on my heart."_

_"You would just leave me like this? After everything we promised each other?"_

_She moved past him. "I'm sorry Durwin."_

_He grabbed her arm and spun her back to him. "No! You can't end it like this! You're all I have! The only joy in my life! Magda, please!"_

_"Let me go, Durwin. You're hurting me," she said as calmly as she could._

_"Let's run away tonight!" he cried. "Just take what we can and go!"_

_Desperation burned in his eyes. Magda struggled against him but he held her fast. The sound of a wagon came closer down the road they were near. Magda squirmed and tried to call out._

_"Shh!" said Durwin. "We don't need to make a scene! We can talk about this!"_

_He pulled her tightly to him and clapped his hand over her mouth. Magda kicked and fought but he was much stronger than she was and held her tightly. The wagon itself seemed to take forever in reaching them, though the sound travelled quick. To Durwin's relief, Magda had finally stopped struggling. The wagon finally passed by, its occupants oblivious to the struggle going on just a few feet away. Once they had passed, Durwin let Magda go. He thought she would slap him in the face, but she slumped to the ground._

_"Magda?" he knelt down and touched her cheek. Her eyes were half closed, her face a strange shade of bluish red. "Magda?" He shook her. There was no rise and fall to her chest, no breath upon her lips._

_Magda was dead._

_Panic set in and Durwin looked around hastily. He saw the ring on her finger, his mother's ring, and pulled it off. Dragging the body deeper into the brush he set it down beside a flowering bush. Sobbing with regret and fear, Durwin picked up the pack his father had sent for and ran home._

_He threw the thing in the smithy yard and ran to his room. There he pulled up a floorboard and pulled out a box. Placing the ring inside, he quickly replaced everything as he heard his father hollering for him._

_No one would know, he told himself. No one would suspect him because his father had told Magda to leave and she had gone. That's what he would tell everyone too. He brushed back his hair and wiped the sweat and dirt from his brown and the tears from his eyes._

_Then he went outside to his father._

Hearst released Eskel. The witcher stood stunned for a moment as he regained his senses.

"Eskel?" asked Mairi softly. "Are you ok?

Eskel watched as Hearst's eyes slowly went back to normal and he turned his head to watch something the others couldn't see.

"Goodbye, Miss Della," he said. "Master witcher, Miss Della says she's sorry if she hurt you. She meant to let you know what happened. She wants Magda to be free. She wants you to tell Edgar she bears no ill will for what happened and that she loves him."

Eskel exhaled sharply. "You know, right now I need a tankard of ale or 5 and a bed to sleep in for a week. But...that isn't gonna happen right now. We need to go and talk to Edgar."

Mairi and Brinley comforted Edgar as Eskel told him the truth of what happened to Magda. He relayed Della's message, and the old man wept.

"If I have your permission," said Eskel. "I'd like to go to Durwin's room and get that ring so I can return it to Magda and set her free."

Mairi had always suspected that her sister was gone, but she needed to know for sure so that she could heal and move on. Eskel dispatched the noon wraith fairly easily once he had the ring, and Mairi, Brinley and Edgar took Magda's body to be buried properly in the village burying ground next to her mother and father.

There was no saving Durwin. His violent and unpredictable nature had taken two lives, and Edgar turned him in to the village council. Mairi and Brinley forgave him, but not before Brinley took a very hard swing at him and smashed him in the face.

The council and the villagers elected to send him to the city of Novigrad for justice. They didn't want any more deaths to permeate their lives and homes. Whether he was imprisoned or hung it didn't matter to them. They wanted done with it.

Eskel was given a generous bounty for his part in solving Magda's disappearance. However he handed it to Mairi.

"Magda said that you were fond of Brinley," he said with an awkward smile. "That was why she called it off with him. She couldn't take something so special from you."

Mairi blinked, then blushed as her eyes met Brinley's.

"You mean...you like me, Mairi? For true?" he asked.

She nodded. "For true. Since we first met. I didn't tell Magda but she seemed to know anyway."

Brinley put his arms around her.

Eskel double checked Scorpion's gear.

"I think the two of you should go to the ocean. Make a life out there so you can do the things that Magda didn't get to do. In a way that would be like letting her live on through you."

Mairi blinked back tears. "Will we ever see you again, Eskel?" she asked.

He grinned. "It's a big world and a small one all at once. We might cross paths again. But for now, I need to move on. Got a long way to go."

"Where are you headed?" asked Brinley.

"Anywhere and everywhere," said Eskel, and he spurred Scorpion onwards and out onto the open road.

 


	5. Niblet and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel's mysterious visitor makes themselves known again. His travels take him to a village where he meets an old man with a haunted house problem.

* * *

It never went exactly as planned. Eskel had thought to ride pretty much straight to the next major city to restock his dwindling supplies. He should have realized that it just wasn't possible. Scorpion became very ill tempered with the constant travel and began to balk at everything, spook at shadows and make a nuisance of himself.

"Fine then," said Eskel in frustration. "We can make a stop. You're such a pain in the ass."

They were still far enough away that it would take a few days on a daytime travel schedule. Eskel often forgot that as a witcher he had extraordinary abilities that precluded the need for sleep on a regular basis. If he got tired, he slept. If he got hungry, he ate. Scorpion was a normal horse with normal needs. He patted the muscled neck and tied the horse up. There was a stream a short ways off and he would have to collect water for them both and get wood for a fire. Then came the need to hunt up some game.

Eskel sighed deeply as he trudged to and from the stream. It would have been nice to have some company. Well, besides Scorpion. He wandered about lost in his thoughts, picking up deadfall and dried leaves.

When he returned to his makeshift camp, he instantly felt that something was off.

Scorpion was staring off into the distance, nostrils flaring, ears alert. Eskel used his witcher's senses to peer into the darkness. He saw nothing out of the ordinary.

When he turned back, he saw it.

Lying by the pile of brush for his fire, was the carcass of a rabbit and a whole fish.

Eskel looked around wildly. How could anyone have crept in here and placed them without him noticing it? He hadn't been gone that long nor been that far away.

He examined the food and found it to be just carcasses. They were both fresh, the rabbit still warm and the fish still wet.

That mysterious cloaked figure again.

It had to be. Who else knew where he was? Who else had been stalking him for a month if not more? But why? Who was this person? Human or elf? Definitely someone with a magical affinity so he suspected it was an elf. But that didn't help him at all.

He was hungry and the idea of needing to hunt his own game didn't appeal to him so he skinned the rabbit and placed it on a makeshift spit. Using Ignii to light the fire he started it cooking, then filleted the fish and got it started on a stick.

Pulling his travel blanket from its place behind his saddle he threw it down and untacked Scorpion, leaving his old leather halter on him. "Sorry boy but no roaming tonight. You're too tired to move on so you can stand here and sleep."

Scorpion snorted and bumped him with his hip, then returned to nibble on the grass at his feet.

Eskel ate his fill, but pulled off some meat from the rabbit and lay it in the discarded fish skin. He put it on a rock a few feet from the fire.

"Hey!" he called out into the darkness. "You caught it, you should eat some. Thanks."

He lay down, the warm fire and his full belly soothing him. His senses told him there was nothing lurking about. Nothing dangerous at least. He found himself dozing off, occasionally putting out his hand and relighting the fire.

He wasn't sure if he had dreamed it or actually experienced it, but at some point during the night he could have sworn he smelled flowers, the sweet alluring scent of jasmine, and felt something touch his hair. He felt comforted and peaceful, but only because he thought he was dreaming. Even asleep, a witcher was not to be trifled with.

When morning came, his fire was dead and cold, his body stiff. Scorpion had a leg cocked and was still asleep, his lower lip hanging loosely, ears turned back to listen for sounds behind him. Eskel yawned and stretched then sat up. His eyes fell on the fish skin. The meat was gone, replaced by two eggs.

Breakfast.

Eskel couldn't help himself. He was grateful and he shouted out his thanks again. The eggs were hard boiled already. Someone was taking great pains to provide for him but not show themselves. The mystery continued.

He let Scorpion move out at a walk so he could use his witcher's senses to see if he could obtain any clues at all from the wilderness around him. He knew that his mysterious benefactor had the ability to cloak themselves, if it was indeed the figure that had fought with him that day in the cave.

Eskel hoped that they would show up so he could try and catch them. They had not done anything wrong, but his curiosity was certainly peaked.

If they were silently following him along, he didn't catch any notion of them. Part of him was pleased that he wasn't alone, but the cautious and wary part of him was bothered by this invisible stalker whose motives he didn't know.

He put them out of his mind as he asked Scorpion to move a bit faster and the stallion begrudgingly moved into a canter.

* * *

The town Eskel arrived at that afternoon was larger than the last one, and the notice board was filled with all sorts of contracts. He took four of them down at once, and sought out the writers.

As usual he endured the comments and the stares but overall it wasn't a bad place. They had seen witchers before, and weren't all that afraid of him. The contracts were easy ones, a water hag, a few drowners and a pack of wild dogs which had two contracts on them. He was paid with coin, no arguments there. On his way back to the board to see if there was anything else he could deal with, an old man approached him.

"Aye master witcher? Might I have a word?"

"Yeah sure. What can I do for you?" asked Eskel.

The old man peered up at him. "You look like you've been around some. Got me a problem. Bought a house here in town, hopin' to give it to me granddaughter to get her back here instead of living in that forsaken city up North. Thing is...I think its haunted."

Eskel raised his eyebrows. "Haunted. By what? Any idea?"

"A ghost methinks. Steals food. Moves stuff. Lets me livestock loose."

Eskel sighed. "What would a ghost want with food?"

The old man shrugged. "Whose to know about the spirit world? Can you help me get rid of it?"

"Yeah," said Eskel. "Take me there. I got time now."

"I got some gold and a few gems to me name. I can pay you with that if you're willing."

Eskel shrugged. "That's fine. Lead on."

The house in question was not a bad place, larger than he would have thought, and to hear him tell it, the old fellow got it for next to nothing. Probably due to the ghost problem or whatever it turned out to be. Eskel figured it might just be some local kids messing around. He had solved many such problems that turned out to be exactly that.

"I'll have a look around," he said. "You can stay or you can go, doesn't matter to me."

The old man said he would rather go to town and take care of some errands, and asked that Eskel not destroy the place if he had to fight off any ghosts.

"I can't promise you anything. If you have things here that are valuable to you, take them out now. I don't know what I'll find."

He used his witcher's senses to look around but found nothing out of the ordinary. He wondered if the old man were imagining things. Old folks often left latches undone and misplaced things. Blaming others wasn't out of the ordinary either. Eskel sat down at the kitchen table and listened to the sounds of the house. It was pretty quiet over all. He could hear the sounds of town outside but not much else.

He got up, stretched and was about to head out when he heard a small sound. A shuffle, or a sigh from the room next to him. Moving quietly he crept to the entrance of the room and looked inside. Something suddenly moved and took off. He didn't give chase but waited, then used his senses to follow. The small prints left behind made him figure he was right about kids. Following them upstairs and into a bedroom, the prints came to a halt at the closet.

"You better come out of there," he said. "I don't think you're going to be a match for my two swords."

He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, waiting. "If you think to wait me out, you are gonna die of hunger and thirst long before I do. So let's be done with it. Come out. Now."

The door opened a crack and a little voice answered. "You don't have to be right nasty about it! I'm not harming no one!"

"Maybe so," answered Eskel. "But this house belongs to someone and you're causing problems. The old man says you are stealing food."

"Well I gots to eat and he has enough!"

Eskel walked over to the bed and sat down, facing the closet. "Did you maybe think to ask for some?"

"That would be no fun at all. I only take what I need."

"And what about letting the animals out? Moving his stuff around?"

The little voice giggled. "Just a bit of fun. He's boring. Never does nothing. This way he gets up and looks for his stuff. I don't hurt the animals. They don't go nowhere just in the field."

"You ever think this isn't fun for him? Now come out of there. Don't make me reach in and pull you out."

"I'd bite you!" came the rather startled reply.

"You take a good look at me and tell me if you think your bite would matter one bit."

The door opened a bit further. "Ack!" said the voice. "You are a whole lot of wrecked!"

"That was from the last guy that didn't want to come out of a closet. He was way worse off than me at the end."

The voice gave a strangled gasp. "Promise me you won't hurt me none if I come out!"

"I promise," said Eskel, and waited.

Little by little the door opened up. A small, greyish blue hand reached out, followed by a foot, then an entire being, not more than 3 feet tall stepped out. It had a crown of dried flowers askew on its head, it's hair was shoulder length and it wore a pair of old dirt colored shorts. The eyes that stared at Eskel were massive, bright and yellow.

"My name is Eskel," said the witcher.

"Niblet," said the creature.

"What are you, exactly?" asked Eskel.

"I'm a godling of course!" exclaimed Niblet.

"Where are the rest of your people?"

Niblet shrugged. "Out and about, here and there and everywhere. Never saw none in a long time."

Niblet climbed on the bed and started jumping on it, singing a strange and funny song that made him laugh.

"Hey that isn't cool," said Eskel. "The old man has to sleep on this bed and you're messing it up. Get down."

Niblet stopped and gave a heavy, petulant sigh. "Another old fuddy duddy, you. Don't no one want to have fun around here?" He sat down with a huff.

"We have a problem here, Niblet," said Eskel. "The old man hired me to find out what was going on in his house. He thinks you're a ghost."

Niblet laughed, then crawled over and started poking Eskel's face where his scars were. The witcher turned and pushed him away.

"So now is when I tell you that you have to leave."

"I don't got nowhere to go!" protested Niblet, genuine alarm on his face. "I been here a long time! Longer'n he has! Ain't fair! Ain't no fair!"

He lay on the bed kicking his feet. Eskel let him at it until he calmed down.

"Nothing is ever fair," he said calmly. "You think I wanted to look like this?"

Niblet stared at him. "I don't wanna go," he pouted.

"Well that isn't up to me or up to you. You need to ask the old man if you can stay here."

"He'll say no!" cried Niblet.

"You won't know until you ask him. I'll go with you."

Niblet suddenly stopped being a belligerent godling and looked more like a frightened child. Eskel instantly felt pity for the little guy.

"Come on, the old man will be back soon. We'll wait for him together."

Eskel stood up and began to walk towards the doorway. Suddenly he felt Niblet's little hand in his. He looked down and smiled.

They sat in the kitchen, Niblet's little feet dangling and swinging as he sat nervously waiting. It took about a half hour before the old man came back. Eskel stood up. "You wait here," he told Niblet.

The old man, who identified himself as Henry, was astonished when Eskel told him about the godling. He had never heard of such a creature and was relieved it was something alive and not dead tormenting him. When asked if he wanted to meet Niblet, he curiously agreed.

"So! You are the one who has been causing me so many troubles!" he shook his fist half heartedly at the little godling.

"It's just in fun!" exclaimed Niblet. "Don't you know how to have fun?"

"I'm an old man! Fun is for kids!"

Niblet stood up on the chair. "No it ain't! Fun is for everyone!"

"Bah!" said the old man. "Why are you stealing me food? That isn't fun!"

Niblet jumped down. "I gots to eat! And you have lots!"

"And I suppose moving me stuff about is a big joke to you?"

"Yes!" cried Niblet, dancing from foot to foot. "All you do is sit around and do nothing all day. And you are getting old and you'll die so I give you something fun to do."

The old man shook his head, amusement now showing on his face. "I see," he said. "Well, what do you want to do now then?"

In that one question, all of Niblet's fears were blown away and the little godling lit up with excitement. "Let's feed the cows!" he cried. "Then can I ride the sheep? I always wanted to do that!"

The old man laughed and turned to Eskel. "Well me granddaughter won't ever come back to this town. I always knew that but it helped me figure I wouldn't be lonely forever. Now Niblet has come and he's lonely too. I suppose we can make a go of it together."

He reached into his pouch but Eskel stopped him. "Keep it," he said amiably. "You'll need your coin to feed this little guy here. I'm glad it worked out."

Niblet looked up at Eskel, his little face glowing. "You look terrible, but you have a great big heart!" said the godling.

"Thanks, I think," said Eskel.

When he left the house, the old man and the godling were chatting and laughing.

 


	6. Out Of The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle with a dreadful monster brings about some answers to Eskel's mysterious stalker.

* * *

It was nice when something turned out for the better. Eskel considered moving on and continuing his trek to a city. But there were so many monsters that needed culling. He just couldn't say no to people needing his help.

As he walked back to where he had left Scorpion, there was a sudden shouting and flurry of activity. A young man with a pale face and wide eyes ran up to him.

"Master witcher!" he cried. "A monster got my father! Please! Help me!"

"What monster, where?" asked Eskel.

"He was hunting, out past the Bryer farm! He's in a real bad way!"

Eskel nodded. "Take me to him."

The boy ran through the village to a house that was surrounded by people all talking at once. Eskel pushed past them, the boy behind him.

Inside, the local healer was ordering a woman and young girl around.

"Mother!" cried the boy. "I've got master witcher! He will help!"

The woman looked up, her eyes red from crying and nodded to Eskel.

"It's that thing in the woods! I warned him not to go, but he laughs at the stories. He doesn't believe in anything! Now look, he may die!"

Eskel walked to the man lying on the kitchen table. His face was bloody, one eye was swollen shut, horrible slashes crossed his chest and abdomen and it appeared that one arm was badly broken.

He looked at Eskel but didn't speak.

"I need you to tell me what this thing looked like," said the witcher. "Was it an animal?"

"N..no," he rasped. "Mon...monster....horns....eye...the eye!" He began screaming unintelligibly about a burning eye.

"I'm sorry," said the healer. "He must be hallucinating, I've given him an elixir for the pain. Sometimes it makes people see things."

Eskel shook his head. He knew exactly what the man was talking about.

"He's lucky to be here at all," he said. "If what I suspect is true, it's is a miracle he got away."

He walked back outside, the boy following him. The people clamored to ask him questions, the noise irritating Eskel.

"Quiet!" he shouted. He pointed to a man wearing leather, a sword at his side.

"You. How long has this monster been in the area?"

"A fortnight at least. We keep telling the lads not go to off into the woods that way but Tom he don't believe in nothin'. Huntin' party last week from the next town came through fixin' to kill the thing and ain't no one heard from 'em since. I can fight with the best of 'em but I ain't goin' near them woods, no sir!"

"Listen to me," said Eskel. He was ill at ease talking to large crowds but these people were in danger. "All of you need to stay in town. You might have a dangerous monster problem and I need to take care of it."

The chatter started up again, people complaining about this and that and needing to travel.

"Stop!" he shouted. "That thing out there may be a fiend. If it is, and it decides to follow you here, it can, and it _will_ destroy this entire village! There is nothing so important you need to die for. Let me handle it."

An older man stepped up and faced the villagers. "We need to go home and gather up what coin we have. Witchers don't work for free."

Eskel didn't say anything, he wanted the crowd dispersed so he could find a place to prepare. As he walked back to Scorpion he thought he saw something duck behind a house. He scanned the area as he dug in his saddle bags, and again he saw the flash of movement. Was he imagining his mysterious figure when in reality it was probably just a villager? He didn't have time to worry about it.

The old man who had sent the people home to collect coin approached him. "Master witcher we have a small Inn you are welcome to stay at. My boy will look after your horse. Your food and lodgings are free, for helping us. We'll pay whatever we can on top of that."

Eskel nodded. "Thank you. I need some time to prepare. This fight will not be pleasant, even for a witcher. I've dealt with a few of these fiends and they are nastier than anything you can think up."

He settled into his room and began preparing his oils for his weapon, and created several bombs. His witcher signs wouldn't be much help to him in this fight, but the one weakness the creatures did have was their hatred of loud explosives. The bigger problem was the third eye in the center of its head. Usually closed, when the fiend opened it it was used to hypnotize their victim. Once in that trance state, death followed very quickly after.

Fiends were hard to describe. They were massive and moved on four limbs, the foremost having three powerful claws, the hind ended in cloven hooves. The back end of the beast usually had long shaggy fur and it had a similar mane and large tufts on the elbows. Fiends had a triangular shaped head with small ears like a deer coming out of the sides , and a massive set of antlers that would put a stag to shame. Fiends had small eyes in the usual place, but a third eye as well. They didn't seek out humans but if anyone crossed their path, they didn't think twice about killing them.

Eskel didn't like fiends, it was a protracted battle that often left him injured and he wasn't looking forward to it. Large, deadly monsters had always been Lambert's specialty. He excelled at taking down such beasts. Eskel shook his head. Who would have ever imagined such a skilled witcher would have ended up as a professor in a university? Then again Lambert had spent his life trying to get out of the witcher role fate had cast him in.

Eskel shut off the thoughts of people from the past and sat down to begin his meditative process, clearing his mind of all distractions and focusing on the task ahead. He visualized the fiend and how the battle would happen. Of course there was no way to predict any fight; like anything else a fiend could be old, young, experienced or inexperienced. But even the smallest and least experienced of them could easily kill any group of humans.

Eskel left Scorpion behind and set off in the direction he was given. He jogged, the activity warming his muscles and his blood. It didn't take him long to hear the horrible roar of the monster and the heavy thudding of its limbs as it attacked some hapless prey. Hopefully it wasn't another foolish villager.

With a loud cry, he lunged at the horrific thing, initially surprising it, getting very close and slashing several times. The fiend turned its head suddenly, making contact and throwing Eskel back. He flipped and landed on his feet, circling the thing. He saw the head lower and the third eye open. Hitting it with his Axii sign and interrupting its gaze, he lunged forward again, stabbing the monster in its side. It reared up with a roar, claws lashing at the air. Eskel moved quickly out of the way.

It tried again with its eye and was interrupted once more. This enraged it and it lunged with its head down, hoping to gore the witcher with its deadly antlers.

Then, just as before in the cave, Eskel caught a flurry of activity to his side and the cloaked figure leaped from the side of the woods.

"Shit!" he cried out. "Watch the eye! Don't look at the third eye!"

 _Great_ , he thought. Not only did he have a fiend to deal with but now he also had to babysit some fool who thought that a fiend was nothing worse than a bear. The Ekimarra had been deadly but not even in the same league as a fiend.

He lunged in again, slashing hard at the hind legs, trying to sever the tendons. The fiend kicked out and hit him in the chest, sending him flying. Momentarily winded, he saw it prepare to charge him, but the figure slashed at a front leg making it rear up and forget Eskel, giving him a moment to recover and run back in. As it reared up a second time, he stabbed it in the belly.

The figure flipped sideways, much like he did, avoiding a strike by the head, and slashed the flank. He saw them pull out moves he thought were akin only to witchers, and a lot of them looked eerily similar to his, but his biggest shock came when they used a bolt of electricity to try and stun the fiend. He had felt the magical aura around them before when they healed his leg, but he didn't realize they were capable of battle magic also. It didn't work for long, but a split second is enough to get a strike in. This person had magic _and_ sword skills! Wound after wound appeared on the fiend's body. They were fighting as a team; one of them attacking while the other distracted. He felt like he used to when fighting with Geralt, Lambert or Vesemir. A synchronicity that should only happen when warriors have battled together time and time again and knew one another's ways. He was both impressed and disturbed.

A hard strike by Eskel on the shoulder made the fiend stumble off balance.

Enraged, it started spinning, thrashing its horns and claws about. Eskel, experienced in this sort of fight, knew how to stay out of the way. The figure, damn good fighter or not, just didn't have the experience he did, and unless they were a true witcher they didn't have the endurance. A tired warrior was a dead warrior, and Eskel saw it coming.

"Move!" he yelled, but it was too late. The fiend's hind leg shot out and kicked the cloaked figure, throwing them into the air to hit a tree on the edge of the forest. The figure slumped down to the ground, unmoving.

"Fuck you!" screamed Eskel and attacked the fiend. He focused on every move, every strike with pinpoint accuracy. He countered the fiend's moves and when it opened the eye, he slashed it. As it staggered back he delivered the finishing blow, nearly severing its head. The body fell and twitched, still lashing its claws out. For good measure, he stood on the shoulder and stabbed downward into the dreadful head. Then he stumbled off the beast and fell to one knee to catch his breath.

He looked up, half expecting the figure in the cloak to be gone. It still lay there, in the same position, not moving. He figured they were dead and sadly walked over.

He turned them over carefully and tried to move the hood of the cloak back. It was held on by hairpins, to avoid falling back in combat. This person took steps to ensure their identity remained hidden. Eskel quickly pulled out the pesky pins and the hood fell back.

"What the fuck..." said Eskel softly.

His mysterious cloaked figure was a woman. Her eyes were closed, but he saw the rise and fall of her chest. Not worrying about propriety, he examined her for broken ribs and other bones and found none, but she had gotten a hard hit and probably had a head injury of some sort from hitting the tree. She had long hair, long enough for it to be braided to one side, and it was a dark honey color and the bits that had come loose from the braid were curly. Her skin was smooth and fair but she had a scar on the left side of her face that curved from her ear down to her jawbone. He checked her ears. Human, not elf and thankfully not bleeding.

A swipe of blood was smeared down the right side of her face and he looked for a wound but found none. It was most likely from the fiend.

Gently he wiped it away. "Who are you?" he whispered. "You fight like a witcher and cast like a sorceress."

 _And_ , he added to himself. _You're delicate. Too delicate to live like I do._

Eskel carefully picked her up. She was limp and light and smelled faintly of jasmine.

The mystery of the cloaked figure was slowly revealing itself.

 


	7. Dana-Claer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enigmatic woman awakens and identifies herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dana-Claer is pronounced DAH-nah clair  
> Renieri is pronounced ren-ee-AH-ree

* * *

Eskel had the healer come and examine his strange guest, clean her up and deal with any wounds. He surely wasn't going to disrobe any female and deal with those repercussions. Women didn't see him in a positive light. The last thing he needed was to have her attack _him_ thinking he was a monster.

He sat in a chair and watched her as she slept. He had checked out her gear and her sword which were all decent quality. Not the best but not terrible. She wore a Skellige warrior's belt with a dagger on each side, one had a D carved into it, and the other had a C. What struck him about the weapons was that they were clearly made by the famous swordsmith and warrior Frederick Renieri. Although the man had died long ago, his work was still highly sought after and commanded a great price.

Eskel's strange guest would surely have quite the story to tell. Her pouch contained a few coins and several gems including two rather large pearls. She also carried a small book, in which she seemed to write down and sketch the creatures she encountered. It was a miniature bestiary, and included which oils to coat a weapon with and which bombs were most effective.

She was not a witcher, he had looked at her eyes, which were large and green with long lashes. She had no visible mutations but she did have a few scars. Most notable was one that had once been a deep wound and ran from her collarbone across her chest, and several on her back and arms. The scar on her face had been made cleanly, there were no knots in the scar tissue. He hadn't examined his guest's legs in any detail but he suspected she would have a few there too. This woman was undoubtedly a warrior, but she didn't have the body type of a Skelliger. Put her in a fancy dress and she could pass for a delicate noblewoman.

She was an enigma.

Eskel had a bath, then had something to eat, then resumed sitting and observing his guest. She stirred occasionally, once to push the covers down, and then to pull them back up. He touched her forehead, it was burning hot, but not like a fever. He sent for the healer.

"It's nothing," she said. "She's regenerating. Mages do that when they're hurt."

"Forgot about that," he said.

Eskel had felt her energy vibration several times. He had seen her heal his wound and cast at the fiend.

 _It figures,_ he thought. _The harder I try to stay away from them, the more the fates send them my way._

"She'll be fine. Let her rest."

Eskel thanked the old healer and resumed his watch. He enjoyed it. Here was a woman, in his bed, that wasn't agitated or trying to run away. She had seen him before and hadn't run then either. _Then again,_ he thought wryly. _Maybe she's only seen the good side._

It was deep into the night, and Eskel had only a single candle burning when she regained consciousness.

"W...where am I?" she asked weakly. Her voice was soft and sweet, and if he hadn't seen her in action he would never have guessed what she was capable of. She even sounded like a delicate city girl.

"In the Inn, you were hurt by the fiend," said Eskel quietly. "Don't try and move about. You have a head injury and need to rest."

She was quiet a moment, looking around the room.

"Eskel?"

"Yeah," he said.

She turned her head towards the sound of his voice, but the single candle kept him in shadow.

"Hi," she said and smiled. "I think that beastie was a bit too much for me!"

His lips twitched in a half smile, he couldn't help himself. "Yeah, a bit."

"I need to update my bestiary. Did you kill it?"

"You _need_ to lie there and rest. Yes it's dead and you're not. That was a damn fool thing to do, get into it with a fiend."

She smiled again, but her voice was weak. "I couldn't let you get hurt."

He shook his head. "Woman, I've been around for well over a century, been hurt and nearly killed plenty of times, and I'm still alive. Witchers are tough bastards if you didn't already know that and we are made to fight monsters and win."

He stood up and walked to the bed, looking down at her, turning his horrible scarred side so she could see it. "I survived _this."_

 _Might as well get it over with,_ he thought. He figured she would turn away or look revolted, but was wrong.

She held up her hand, but was so weak it didn't stay there for long and fell back onto the bed. Gently, Eskel tucked it back in and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"I saw your weapons and gear. You need a better sword. What does the D and C stand for?" He wasn't going to discuss the fact he recognized the maker of the daggers. They were damn fine, but Eskel didn't want to get too familiar with her. They would be going their separate ways soon.

She smiled again, and a warmth flooded through him. _Damn sorceresses_. But he liked the feeling. It had been too long.

"My name. Dana-Claer."

"That the whole thing?"

"I have a last name but it doesn't matter anymore. You can just call me DC."

Eskel walked back to his dark spot and sat down. "Dana-Claer. I like that. DC. I like that too."

"Do you have a last name?" she asked softly.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter anymore. You can just call me Eskel. Though you already knew that."

He smiled as she gave a soft laugh.

"Well, Eskel, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now."

He said nothing as she closed her eyes, but he heard her whisper softly. "I know I'll never be safer than when I'm with you."

DC didn't wake up when the light filtered into the windows and birds and villagers came alive outside. Eskel got some food for them and ate while she continued to sleep. He wondered how she would be once she woke up and saw him in broad daylight. In the soft candlelight, and in the darkness of that cave, he was probably less horrifying to look at. _No matter_ , he thought. _It isn't anything new to me_. _The only person who hadn't run away from me is 30 years behind me now. We'll be parting ways too soon enough._

When she did finally awaken, he was cleaning his armor and weapons.

"Eskel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

She turned over and watched him. He had his unmarred side to her and kept working.

"For helping me, for bringing me here and looking after me."

"I didn't do anything. The healer woman came and looked after you."

"But you asked her to and you sat and watched over me. So thanks."

Eskel sighed. "I'm not a monster, DC. What, was I going to leave you out there?"

"Maybe not, but there are other things you could have done besides bring me here and watch over me. I'm grateful."

He nodded and kept polishing his swords.

"Once you're back to normal I'll be moving on. No more work here for me. Got places to go, people to see."

"I'll be fine soon. I can heal myself with my magic. It isn't very powerful, I'm very limited in what I can do but I can battle cast pretty good when I have to."

Eskel stopped what he was doing then and turned to her but only enough that she couldn't see his scars. It was a habit and he saw no reason to stop now regardless of her lack of reaction to him.

"Are you a sorceress? Were you part of the Lodge?"

"Oh fates no. I wouldn't want anything to do with those stuck up political prigs. Magic shouldn't be a tool to control people.”

 _Just like_ her, thought Eskel, remembering his former love. She _had preferred to have fun with it too and chose an academic instead of political life._

"Who trained you then?"

"Oh I went to Aretuza like the rest of them, but I didn't like it much. They wouldn't let us do anything but magic. I wanted to learn more than just spells. I thought they would also teach me to fight with weapons but they didn't. They _did_ teach me how to behave at court and eat with every utensil known to man." She rolled her eyes.

He gave a momentary grin. "How did you learn to fight with swords and daggers like that then?"

DC didn't respond right away. "My da," she said softly and Eskel knew it wasn't something they were going to talk about and went back to his task.

"You do well but need to learn when a fight is above you and back off. There's a reason that witchers are hired to deal with monsters. We're made to do this. You're not."

"I don't fight _all_ monsters on my own. I can do _some_ pretty bad ones though."

"I doubt that very much DC."

"I've fought drowners, a water hag and a foglet. By myself. Only one though and there were times when more showed up and I had to run away. But I saved a little girl from a foglet once. It might not be as glorious as _your_ exploits but it still counts. There aren't that many witchers around anymore. Someone needs to keep killing the monsters."

Eskel shook his head. "You're going to die one day."

"We are _all_ going to die one day Eskel. It's what we do until that day that sums us up."

He gave her a cursory glance then pointed to the food on the table. "You need to eat something. Want me to bring it to you?"

DC dragged the covers off herself. She was wearing only the small clothes she had on underneath her gear: a form fitting little top and shorts. Eskel forced himself not to stare at her. She was slightly unsteady and when she took a tentative step and nearly stumbled, he was up in a flash and caught her. The top of her head reached his collarbone and she turned and smiled up at him.

 _Sorceresses_ , he thought as the electrical warmth shot through him again.

DC held onto him and sat herself down at the table and began to devour the food.

He resumed the work on his sword, turning his good side to her.

"Eskel, " she said, swallowing her mouthful. "Stop doing that."

"My swords need to be polished daily," he answered.

"Not the swords. That thing where you turn your head. Quit it."

 _She_ had said the same thing to him once. It felt wrong to hear it from someone else's lips.

He lifted his head and stared off into the corner without meeting her eyes. Then he slowly turned and looked straight at her.

"You actually want to see this shit?" he asked.

Her large green eyes stared right back, undaunted. "It's not shit. It's you. And yes I want to see you."

He went back to what he was doing. "I don't think so," he said.

DC gave him a heavy sigh, finished every morsel of food that was left, and drank two tankards of water and half of one of honey mead.

"I smell bad and I need a bath," she said standing up slowly.

"You smell fine and no. Not until you are steadier on your feet. I don't need the hassle of a dead body in my tub."

"Then come in there with me," she said.

"Right. I don't think so," he responded as flatly as he could.

"Really Eskel, it's just scars. I have them too I'm sure you saw. It's nothing to be all freaked out about. And you don't have to get _in_ with me anyway."

"Go to bed, Dana-Claer," he said firmly.

She gave him a look and went into the bathroom. He thought he was going to _have_ to go in there and make sure she didn't fall and drown herself, but he heard her pour water into the commode, and she came slowly creeping back out and crawled back into bed.

 _Well shit_ , he thought. _A woman who actually listens._

 


	8. It's More Fun With A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DC is pretty clear how she feels about Eskel, but the witcher can't reciprocate. Plans are made for the days to come.

* * *

It was nice for Eskel to have someone to talk to. Days went by, then weeks, then a month, maybe two. They had spent a long time in the village and Eskel didn't actually notice the passing of time for once. He genuinely liked DC's gentle and easy going nature. She was funny and playful, although he didn't really understand how to respond to her sometimes.

She healed up really quickly, almost as well as a witcher could. It was due to her healing magic according to the village healer. DC herself said it wasn't very strong but Eskel disagreed. She also seemed to have a knowledge of herbalism, and assisted the healer every now and then with some of the sick and injured in the village.

She did some gardening for Henry, and met the godling. DC was enthralled with the little creature and he with her. She always made time to play with him and he kept saying how fun she was and Eskel had to agree. The old man and the godling were getting along very well. It seemed that the little guy had given the lonely elder a new lease on life.

The village also got used to the witcher and his marred countenance and soon no one balked at the sight of him anymore. He began clearing out a large radius of monsters around them, destroying the nests and all newcomers. Pretty soon the village got a reputation for having a resident witcher. No highwayman for miles dared to go near it. The villagers gave him coin when they could, which he refused, but he accepted all offers of meals and his stay at the Inn was never charged for. They considered him _their_ witcher, and for the first time in a long time, Eskel felt like he belonged somewhere. It was a strange feeling for one such as himself, accustomed to wandering and being reviled. These people accepted him, and with DC around he no longer felt alone. It was a comforting feeling, one he relished, but there was still that thought at the back of his mind that this would not last forever. He couldn't stay, and DC would have to move on eventually as well. It was an unhappy thought, but it was a realistic one.

He had long ago accepted that his fate was to walk the world alone.

Eskel allowed DC to come with him on hunts for monsters once he felt she had healed enough. It struck him again how synchronized it was, fighting with her. It was as if she knew what he was thinking before he did it, she placed herself almost perfectly every time. He showed her a few tricks and let her try his silver sword on a drowner. He decided then and there he would have one made for her as soon as an appropriate craftsman could be found.

DC had extraordinary skill, but she would not speak of her history nor how she was trained, aside from the time she told him it was through her father. Eskel was curious about the man. He must have been a great warrior. He wished DC would open up about it. There was a lot to learn in the world, and even a witcher would be a fool to think he knew it all. He was still learning even after more than a century of life.

That got Eskel thinking even deeper. How long would this puppy dog fascination with him last? He could see it in the way DC looked at him, with awe. Winter would come and he would head back to Kaer Amici. It was still a wreck, and even though he spent year after year bolstering it up and fixing what he could, he was just one person and it was slow going. Would it be so terrible if she ended up following him there to give him a hand?

If DC did follow him it would definitely be more interesting. There were a lot of ways for her to get into trouble up there. He caught himself grinning at the mere thought of it. He even imagined Vesemir laughing and saying _now you know how I felt all those years with you and Geralt and your shenanigans._

He sighed heavily. No, things would just get awkward between them over time. Eskel was aware that he was unable to commit to anything more than a friendship, if that. And DC, being a woman, would eventually want all those things a normal person did. Just like Ykaterina had. A committed relationship, a home and a family.  It was inevitable and not something Eskel felt he could ever give her. DC was, after all, not a mutated freak fated to live on the fringes of society.

 _I can't risk messing up someone's life again_ , he thought miserably. _Once was enough._ He remembered learning how devastated Ykaterina had been and how, if it hadn't been for Lambert picking up the pieces, she may never have recovered from it.  All because he'd been a fool. 

Maybe it was better if they just parted ways now, he and DC. She was tough as hell and could take care of herself. She had done so up until recently. He didn't _need_ to worry about her. He realized it was time to move on. There really was no more reason to stick around.

"DC, I'm heading out in the morning," he said that evening as they lounged by the fire at day's end.

"Where are we going?" she asked happily, poking the fire as she sat on the ground in front of it.

He looked at her. " _I_ am heading for Aedirn. _You_ are not."

She looked at him with a grin. "I'm going wherever you are going Eskel."

"Right. No."

Her eyes were larger than usual when she turned, crossed her legs and looked up at him as he stretched out in a less than comfortable chair.

"You really think you can leave me behind?"

"I can and I will. You need to go do whatever it is you do, by yourself. I got contracts to fulfil."

She smiled but shook her head. Her whole face changed when she did that, and Eskel liked it. He realized that he would miss having her around. The past weeks had gone by so fast, and he hadn't felt the burdensome loneliness he always had before.

"So what's in Aedirn?" she asked. "It's near Dol Blathanna though and I've always wanted to go there!"

"A castle," he said.

"Your home? Is that where the Wolf school is? That's up north in Kaedwen isn't it? I'm going to go to the Wolf school one day. I just have too many adventures to have especially now that I met you. But that's always been my dream to go there. And it seems like fate that I meet an actual Wolf brother!"

"Wolf school is where you said. Kaedwen. Aedirn is where I spend my winters. Rent a little castle there."

"You must know Geralt of Rivia then," she said, lying down on her side, head on her arm, watching him. "The White Wolf, the Butcher of Blaviken!"

"Yeah we grew up together," he said. "His son runs the school now. Korin."

"There's a woman too that helps him. His cousin or something. That's why I got motivated to go. When I found out women would be allowed, not like before! She teaches swordplay right?"

Eskel looked away from her into the fire. "Yeah. Tressa."

"She must be so good to be allowed to teach there. The stories I heard about her is that she's really fast."

He nodded slowly. "Like her father."

DC studied his face. She could tell he was hiding something, trying to mask his emotions. "Do you know her?" she asked.

"No. Knew her father. Not gonna go there though DC." His tone was firm and his eyes hardened as he looked back at her.

Her eyes fell to the medallion on his chest, the head of a wolf. She slowly got up and crawled over to him, getting up on her knees and reaching out to touch it. "The stories of the witcher training, how brutal it was, are those stories true too? Did a lot of boys die there?"

She sat down, one hand on his knee, and leaned her chin on her hand.

"Yeah. I lost a few friends...actually only two of us out of 10 from our class made it past the Trial of the Grasses. Me and Geralt."

Her eyes widened and searched Eskel's face, and he saw that puppy dog adoration in her eyes again. He didn't want to admit that he actually enjoyed it. It was flattering.

"What is the Trial of the Grasses?" she asked.

"It's when we get our mutations. DC...I know you are curious, and you want to ask me more about this but I ...I can't talk about it right now."

She squeezed his knee. "You don't have to, Eskel."

DC knew a little about the witcher training, stories told here and there, but she was never sure what was fact and what had become fiction. It had all happened so long ago, and stories had a way of changing over time. Witchers guarded their secrets well, much like sorceresses, but unlike sorceresses they were never willing to sell their secrets for personal gain.

She took his hand, a bolt of electricity went through him at her touch, and she pulled, dragging him to the ground with her.

"I _am_ coming with you," she said softly.

"Why?" he asked. "I'm a witcher, I don't need help."

"Everyone needs help. Even witchers. Witchers and sorceresses go together."

"Oh _hell_ no. I swore I would avoid entangling myself with a sorceress after seeing what Geralt went through!" He carefully avoided mentioning _her_.

DC was back on her side again, and he imitated her position. There was barely two feet between them.

"Tell me what happened to him," she asked with that smile, the one that made him talk even when he didn't want to. Was she aware of that? Was it intentional?

He started telling her about Geralt, and the Djinn and Yennefer. She was riveted, hanging on to his every word. She laughed, she listened and she lived through the whole story in the telling of it.

"And that," he finished, "Is why I always swore to stay away from sorceresses."

She shook her head. "You need to stay away from Djinns! That's what caused his trouble in the first place! It wasn't _her_ fault it was his own!"

Eskel grinned at her. "Ok you got a point. It was a stupid wish and caused so many problems really."

"I can understand why people don't like sorceresses though," she said. "Most are ambitious and like to play games with people's lives. It makes them untrustworthy because all they care about are their own selfish ends. I never wanted part of any of it. And in Aretuza it was hard to avoid. I got out as soon as I graduated. Didn't want to be a courtier or an advisor or take over the world. Never will. I just want to fight and protect people."

 _She's just like me_ , Eskel thought.

DC reached out a hand and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Now," she said very gently. "You _are_ going to tell me how you got those scars." Her fingertips rested on his face for a moment, then slowly traced one down his cheek, stopping just before his lips.

His eyes filled with pain. "You might think it was a monster, an epic life and death battle. But you'd be wrong there."

He lay on his back, hands behind his head. "I don't like this story and I don't want to tell it. But...you've been pretty nice, nicer than anyone in a long time."

He told her about his surprise child, how he invoked the Law without understanding exactly what it might mean. He explained how this person had been born cursed under a Black Sun, and how she had stabbed him in the gut and ravaged his face, essentially destroying his life.

DC was dead silent, watching him closely, seeing the expressions change from anger to sadness to acceptance. She sat up and looked down into his face, then tenderly reached out and ran her fingers along the scars from the top, then traced across his lips and down his chin. The horrible injury had cut through parts of his mouth, and hadn't healed symmetrically. The result was almost a V-shaped notch, that, when his mouth was relaxed, looked like he was slightly sneering. Eskel had to think about pressing his lips together in order to make that not as prevalent. He was doing that now, and automatically tried to turn that side of his face away from her, but she didn't let him.

"Did you think you would die?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. Witchers get injured a lot. It's just part of the job. But to be stabbed then... _this_. I thought I was done. I've never felt pain like that before or since and I seriously hope I never do. When I saw the damage...I...I _did_ want to die."

She continued to watch him closely as he talked, still keeping her hand on the side of his face to stop him from turning away. "I bet you had to learn to do a lot of things over again after that. Like eating, and talking."

He nodded slightly, and the discomfort was evident in his eyes. "I sucked soup through a reed forever. I didn't talk at all for weeks. And this was after a sorceress with powers like yours helped me to heal up some. But it was so terrible she couldn't fix it all. When I did decide to say something I couldn't even form half the words right. Sounded like a village idiot. I'm sure you can still see how off I look when I talk. Couldn't smile either. Still can't, not without really concentrating on it otherwise I look ridiculous."

DC shook her head. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Eskel. But you're wrong. Your smile is charming and I love it. And there isn't a thing wrong with how you talk, or eat either. I like the shape of your lips."

Her hair cascaded around her face and pooled on the ground as she leaned over and kissed him tenderly, that soft floral scent of jasmine almost intoxicating.

Eskel was stunned speechless. No one had voluntarily kissed him since _her_. Electricity had joined with his blood the moment DC's lips touched his and he tingled all over. It was an incredible feeling and he liked it. A lot. But then, years of guarded wariness took over and he turned his head away. _I don't need this complicated shit_ , he thought. _But damn if I don't think DC's sweet and beautiful and actually wants to kiss me._ Half of his brain wanted her to do it again. The other half reminded him who and what he was.

"No, DC. Don't. Just...don't."

She turned his head back to her. "I told you not to do that," she admonished him quietly. "I like looking at you. I like _being_ with you, if you hadn't noticed!"

Eskel sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees, ankles crossed. "DC, like I said, I'm going to Aedirn."

She looked in his eyes, her gaze open and unwavering. A few ringlets fell around her face and the fire caught the highlights. _Fates but she's pretty_ , he thought. Despite her warrior's lifestyle, she had an innocence and sweetness about her. His body awoke to her nearness and he thought about her kiss. Against his better judgment he leaned in and kissed her again. She smiled, that adoration in her eyes again and moved to return his kiss. Eskel drew back with a sigh.

"Ok, look DC," he said. "We can plough if you want, but there's not going to be anything more between us."

Her lashes fluttered, then she frowned at him. "What? Do you think I'm a strumpet? Running around ploughing every man I see just because he's good looking? Right. I don't think so, Eskel!" Her voice was breathy with surprise and she crawled away, sitting with her back to him and staring into the fire.

"I'm sorry," he said awkwardly. "Not good at this sort of thing. Thought it might be what you wanted. Reading a lady's mind isn't a witcher skill."

She didn't respond and began to poke at the fire. He got up and poured himself some water. “I can't give you what you're looking for DC. I'm sorry.”

"I'm still coming with you," she said thinly, but her chest felt tight and it seemed hard to breathe. The cozy little room suddenly felt more like a stifling prison, but she pushed the feeling away.

"Nothing I say will make you change your mind, will it," said Eskel giving her a wry look.

"No. Everyone needs a friend. It's more fun with a friend."

"What is, killing monsters?" he asked.

"Everything," she responded, bothering the fire again. "You can sleep in the bed Eskel. I like the fire and I'll grab a blanket and stay right here."

"Ok," he said.

DC wanted to turn and smile at him, but she couldn't. She didn't want him to see the disappointment in her eyes.

 


	9. Pushing Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel is annoyed by one of DC's little stunts but continue to travel together.

* * *

Eskel was astonished that Scorpion let DC come near him. Warhorses, especially stallions, were notorious for their one man loyalty. But the beast pricked up his ears and took the apple she gave him, and didn't even try and kick or nip her when she mounted up.

"You think you can ride a stallion?" asked Eskel, leaning on the fence, a smug look on his face. “Moreover you think you can ride _this_ stallion? He's a bastard on a good day."

"How did you get him?" she asked, patting Scorpion's neck.

"Would you believe the Law of Surprise again?" He told her how old the horse truly was, how the Law always played it's part with some form of magic. In the case of Scorpion it had gifted him with unnaturally long life. He had never before met anyone who had gotten an animal due to the Law to ask if that was common. He was just glad his old friend was still around. The stallion seemed ageless like a mage.

She laughed, a clear, happy sound. "I didn't think that you could get animals that way! It turned out far better for you this time!"

"Some days I don't think so."

As if on cue, Scorpion pinned his ears and backed up towards the witcher, but Eskel slapped his rump, hard.

"Don't even try you little shit!" he exclaimed.

He pointed down the road. "See if you can canter him down to that boulder and trot him back."

"Why can't you just believe what I say?" DC asked him. "I told you before I can ride anything!"

"Because I know my horse," said Eskel. "He can be a prick."

DC rolled her eyes, turned the horse and cantered him to the boulder, turned around, and trotted back. Not a hoof was placed wrong. The beast had his head down and was listening to her, and DC hardly had any contact on the reins. Eskel was impressed. His legs were a lot longer than hers, and she hadn't adjusted the stirrups to fit her. She was a good rider, no question.

"Do I win?" she asked, too sweetly.

"Yeah, you win," he said. "But why don't you want your own horse? I can get you one."

"Because I like _this_ horse and _he_ likes _me_!"

"Dana-Claer, this isn't going to work. Neither of us wants to run from place to place. You _need_ your own horse if we're going to be travelling together. For a little while!" He emphasized the last sentence.

"Scorpion is strong and he can carry us both!"

Eskel looked up at her. He thought about what she was suggesting and imagined riding with her, the warmth of her body against him. He remembered her tender kiss from the night before, and the electricity that always passed between them. The thought appealed to him, then he caught himself. _You stupid fool, you propositioned her with disastrous results. It was just a kiss._

"What is it with you?" he asked, marginally annoyed, more with himself than her. "Over a century I've been roaming around alone, then you show up and now I can't even ride my horse by myself."

She was trying not to smile. "Come on Eskel get on!"

"I don't think Scorpion understands nor wants to have two people on his back. DC I'm serious. This isn't going to work. Now get down."

She giggled and swung her legs, making Scorpion take notice. "Where are we going next? Got a map?"

Eskel gave a low growl. "DC. Off."

"I'll ride to the next town, and I'll meet you there ok?"

Before he could react, she turned Scorpion and churned up a pile of dust as the horse broke into a gallop.

"Dana-Claer!" yelled Eskel at the top of his lungs. Was she serious? She was going to let him walk/run all the way there himself? Did she actually just steal his horse?

An old man wandered up beside him, scratching his head. "Did your woman just steal your horse and run off?"

Eskel turned, exasperated. "Yes...no...she's not my woman and...I don't have a fucking clue!"

Cursing a blue streak, the witcher set off at a jog in the general direction his horse had gone.

He eventually passed a dead drowner and a few neatly killed feral dogs, courtesy of DC no doubt. Eskel worried that she would run Scorpion too long and too hard. Did she even know how to do more than just _ride_ a horse? An animal had needs too.

It was hot, and the witcher was growing prickly and annoyed. The saddle bags had his water in it. Usually very calm and even tempered, he couldn't believe DC had just left him back there and taken off like that, and he kicked at stones and cursed multiple times. She was a rogue, wild and untamed. Much like Scorpion. No wonder the stallion liked her. He saw a kindred spirit.

Well she got her one little game, but that was it. No more. She was going to go her own way after this. Eskel didn't have the desire to deal with this sort of impulsive behavior. He had hated it in Lambert and he sure as hell wasn't going to tolerate it in someone else. He wanted to get to Aedirn and do what he set out to do and no more games. He strengthened his resolve with each step, his aggravation, temperature, and his thirst, growing.

He found DC and Scorpion sitting beneath the shade of a large tree. Rather _she_ was sitting and the horse was nibbling grass beside her.

"Hi Eskel!" she called out. "I realized I had your water."

"No shit!" he exclaimed and dug it out. Drinking deeply he finished it and put the empty container back in the pack.

Looking down at DC he said, rather harshly. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again, understand? In fact, get your crap, and get going your own way!" He turned away and focused on Scorpion, feeling each leg and checking his heart rate. The horse was perfectly fine.

DC was staring at him with her large, green, now liquid eyes. She crossed her hands at her throat and looked down. Eskel recognized it as a show of submission in some cultures. DC sure was well travelled. His carefully crafted anger instantly evaporated. Eskel sighed and lay his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have done that. I...just ...sorry."

"I would never have harmed Scorpion," she said softly, her voice shaky. "I let him drink and eat grass on the way. I just thought maybe you would ride with me if you got sick of walking. I'm sorry I made you mad Es."

His heart skipped a beat in reaction to her diminutive expression. No one had ever called him Es before, not _her,_ not even his wolf brothers. It was typical of DC's sweetness. He sighed and pulled her to him, hugging her close, that pleasurable electrical current running through him again. "You're a damned handful, you know that? Probably sent by Vesemir as punishment for the shit me and Geralt pulled on him when we were kids."

DC hugged him back tightly. "I don't really have to go, right?"

"No, you don't really have to go. I was just annoyed. You sure know how to push all the right damn buttons!"

"I won't be such a pain in the ass," she said. "Promise."

"If you aren't a pain in the ass you wouldn't be you," said Eskel giving her his lopsided grin.

DC looked up at him. "I love that smile of yours," she said.

"There is something seriously screwed up in your head," he responded, poking the middle of her forehead with one finger.

"No, there is something seriously screwed up with this world, that made _you_ think otherwise," she said. "So now where to? The next village still?"

Eskel nodded. "Let's give old Scorpion a break and walk."

"Tell me about this Vesemir," said DC. "He sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah, he would have liked you," said Eskel and began to talk about his dear old friend.

* * *

That night they had to sleep in a stable with Scorpion because the village said they had no Inn and no guest house. It was the usual lie because they were very suspicious and afraid of Eskel. DC wore her cloak, the hood hiding her face, as she always did when approaching any new place. Beneath the cloak she kept her hands on her daggers. She'd had run ins with villagers with ill intent before and a well placed dagger stopped it all pretty quickly. But she never stayed in such a place. She always moved on right away. This time, DC had Eskel with her at least. She felt safe with him.

In the morning, he saddled up Scorpion and set DC in front of him. He wanted to put some miles between them and that unfriendly place. He noticed some drowners nearby and true to his witcher nature, he eliminated them and they moved on.

Eskel enjoyed sitting behind DC as they rode along. Her presence was comforting and as he thought, the warmth of her body in the cool morning was pleasant. He began to recite the words of a song, and to his surprise, she joined him.

"You know that one?" he asked.

"Yep, is that bad?"

"Hells no, it's wonderful!" he said. "Even Geralt didn't know it."

"What is Geralt like? I know what the stories say but is he really as great a fighter as you are?"

Eskel laughed softly. "Most people would say he is _the_ greatest witcher. He's very well known, people know about him without having met him because one of his friends is a famous bard in Novigrad. Well at least Dandelion _thinks_ he's famous! As for fighting, we are perfectly matched. Can't beat each other. Other matters...well Geralt takes the win there."

"I've heard songs about a witcher and a sorceress," said DC.

"Yeah that is probably about Geralt and Yennefer."

" _These scars long have yearned for your tender caress_

_To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own_

_Rend my heart open, then your love profess_

_A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone"_

Her voice was delicate and sweet and he found himself holding his breath. "You have a really pretty voice DC," he said softly.

She smiled and leaned back against him. "That song could be about you too you know."

He rested his scarred cheek against her warm hair for a moment. "I don't think anyone will ever be writing songs about this old witcher," he said rather regretfully.

"I'll have to talk to Dandelion about that one day," she said sitting up again.

"Can't. He passed away. Was an old man. His twin sons run the Inn now, and his widow Priscilla is still around."

"That's so awful sad! His ballads are still played everywhere though. I never stopped hearing them."

"That's because most people want to hear about Geralt of Rivia and his worldly exploits," said Eskel.

"I'd like to meet him one day, Es," she said. "Is he really as handsome as the stories say?"

Eskel felt a sudden shot of irritation go through him. Even so many years later Geralt was still taking the lead. "He's a ...well...he had a bit of a reputation. Been married now for over 30 years though."

"I don't want to plough him," she said. "Just shake his hand and see for myself if all the hype is true."

"Well, generations of women can't all be wrong. He was a womanizer of sorts back in the day. Really got around." Eskel twitched in discomfort.

She laughed. "So he knew what he was doing. Cool!"

Eskel realized then that he had unconsciously tightened his grip on her. _I know what I'm doing too_ , he thought. Then he caught himself. _What the hell is wrong with me? She's going to go off on her own way. Soon. Don't get attached, Eskel. Don't get attached.  
_

He didn't loosen his hold.

 


	10. Little Wren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel realizes that his feelings for DC run deeper than he cares to admit.

* * *

There was a town, a few days ride away, that was surrounded by hot springs. DC had never seen one and she was enthralled. Children played in them, elders sat around soaking up the warmth, and couples were enjoying one another in the many small pools.

"Let's sit in one Es!" cried DC, and began stripping down to her small clothes. He averted his eyes until she had sunk neck deep into the water, but not before he saw the jagged scar that ran from somewhere on her hip to above her knee. He hadn't see it when she was at the Inn recovering from the fight with the fiend. He knew she had a few on her arms but they were nothing like his and his brothers'. DC's hadn't been deep strikes and had healed over into silver lines.

"Ohh this is amazing!" she purred. "Hurry up and get in here!"

He hesitated and stood there, looking around.

DC splashed him. "Eskel! I get it, you probably have scars all over you. So do I, see? No one cares now get in already!"

Sighing he got down to his shorts too and climbed in. It was an incredible soothing heat and he instantly felt himself relax. DC gave him a big smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Don't pee in the pool!" she cried, giggling and splashing him.

"What the hell?" he asked. "Do I look like an animal to you? Wait, don't answer that."

DC half walked, half floated from side to side then she floated over to him and put both hands on his face, trying to imitate his voice. "My name is Eskel and I feel sorry for myself all the time!"

He tried to scowl at her and half heartedly moved to get his head free. "Go away annoying woman!"

She laughed and gave him a quick kiss, shocking him, then floated back to the other side, imitating him again. "Oh no don't do that Dana-Claer because I like men!"

"What the fucking fuck?!" cried Eskel, using both hands to send a big wave of water right at her. She giggled and turned away as it went over her head and soaked her hair and face. "I'm not gay. Just don't like pesky sorceresses.”

She turned around and for a moment he thought she would be mad as a wet hen. But she was laughing, the water running down her face.

"Oh Es, you are so easy to torment! But I'm not a sorceress, I'm a witcher!" She spun around and created her own wave that washed over him. He shook himself like a dog making her laugh some more.

She floated back and stood with her face mere inches from his, staring hard into his eyes. "I wonder if I can see the future in these golden eyes of yours, if I look hard enough."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Eskel.

DC feigned shock and gasped. "I can see it! I will meet a witcher and fall madly in love with him and have 7 children and live in a house in the mountains."

"Witchers can only sire a single child," said Eskel.

"Maybe he likes the Law of Surprise," said DC.

"You go right ahead and enjoy that then," he said.

She continued staring into his eyes. The brightness of the day had made his pupils shrink to mere slits.

"That can't be very pleasant," he said.

"What, looking into your eyes?" DC asked.

"Yeah. They're pretty scary aren't they?"

"Not to me," she said. "They remind me of a cat's eyes and I like cats."

"People have likened them to the eyes of a viper," said Eskel.

"Snakes don't scare me either," she said.

"You are a strange woman, Dana-Claer," said the witcher.

"Mmhm," she responded. Then, still staring directly at him, she asked, "Don't you want to kiss me, Es? You know, to stay in practice?"

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, leaning against the rocky ledge. "I don't need practice, DC."

"Maybe _I_ do," she quipped floating back and forth in front of him. "I need to practice for when I meet Korin. If he doesn't have a wife he might like me you know. You should be nice and help me with that. I wonder if he's as tall as you? Maybe he's even as handsome as they say his father is. That would be amazing."

He lifted his head. "If I do this, will you stop talking about Geralt's son?"

"Hmm, maybe, it depends how good it is I guess!" DC floated back to him.

 _Why am I doing this_ , he thought. _Why does it matter if she wants to talk about Korin and meet him and bed him? Why should I care about any of this? Geralt and Lambert bedded anything that so much as looked at them. I could do the same and what would it matter? Who is there to judge me anyway?_

Eskel looked at DC, happily standing in front of him with her eyes closed and her lips parted. _It would matter to me_ , he thought. _But one kiss, just one, can't hurt things. And I won't have to hear about Korin._

"Oh, Dana-Claer," he whispered and took her face in his hands. He gently kissed her then stayed motionless for a moment, his lips barely touching hers. She put her arms around his neck and returned his kiss, and no matter how much he thought he should back away he couldn't, and pulled her closer, his hands now at her waist, and kissed her again.

 _Yeah,_ he thought. _I'm totally fucked._

He finally, reluctantly, let her go. "You keep your end of the deal," he said. "No more Korin."

DC blinked. " _You_ don't need to practice, Es. Not one bit."

Against his better judgment he touched her cheek. "Neither do you," he whispered.

The hot springs were comfortable and they spent far too long there. Little wrens flew down from the trees and fluttered around in the puddles that collected in the smooth eroded sections of rock around the springs. Such tiny, delicate birds with big round eyes and curious expressions. They reminded him of DC. _Little wren_ , he thought with a small smile.

Getting out of the water, feeling heavy and cold, DC and Eskel were loathe to move on. They lounged about on the warm rocks talking and laughing. The sun had begun to set, and though her small clothes had dried, DC's long thick hair hadn't. She braided it Skellige style.

Eskel noticed her trying to hide her discomfort. She was shivering. He took off his armored outer jacket and put it around her shoulders. She gratefully held it tight around her.

"Just be careful of the spikes. And yes, I know it smells bad. It's had guts and gore all over it and I haven't had a chance to clean it up properly."

"I don't smell anything bad," she said softly, her teeth still chattering slightly. "In fact, it smells like you."

"Not sure if that's a compliment or not," he said.

"It is," DC responded and looked up at him with a smile.

Their hands brushed together, and Eskel caught hers without thinking, then cursed himself for the impulsive gesture but made no move to let go. Not that DC would have let him.

She lay curled up in front of the fire in the nearby Inn, wrapped up in a blanket, using the saddle bags as pillows. It didn't take her long to fall asleep after they'd had something to eat and drink, and a proper bath. Eskel told her to take the bed but she preferred being closer to the fire for warmth. She teased him that if they were to share the bed his body heat would do the trick too but he had told her how that wasn't going to happen. As it was, he sat on the floor and talked to her about this and that and before long he heard her breathing even out.

He watched her sleeping. She looked so peaceful, occasionally twitching a hand or foot, making a sound and even smiling slightly. She was happiness and fun, power and strength in one little package. Dirt and bugs didn't phase her, she fought like a warrior and she had crazy amounts of courage. Moreover, he really enjoyed being with her. He loved her exuberance and her playfulness. She accepted him, scars and all. Dana-Claer didn't make him feel ugly. She made him feel _normal_. He could see DC being content with a witcher's lifestyle.

When he had first seen Dana-Claer, Eskel thought she was too fragile and beautiful to live like he did, but seeing her day after day, how she seemed to fit right in, he realized how wrong he'd been. Of course she was still beautiful to him with her deep curly honey colored hair and large green eyes that so easily gave away what she was feeling, but he no longer saw her as fragile. She was probably the most resilient woman he had met outside of the Skellige warriors. Fighting beside DC was an experience he would miss. It was exciting and thrilling.

The rational part of him knew he had to let her go. He couldn't let someone so vibrant and full of life throw in her lot with a witcher. Least of all with him. Every day was life or death. Did he want her to risk herself day in day out? For what? So _he_ could have her at his side? So _his_ loneliness could be alleviated?

 _I'm not worth it,_ he thought sadly _. I'd just fuck things up again in the long run._ He felt like he needed to distance himself emotionally from her, but after that kiss, that both of them had enjoyed equally, how could he do that without hurting her if her feelings for him were genuine? Was the talk of meeting Korin what she really wanted or was she just saying that to pester him? Women did that sort of thing. Hell guys did it too. Maybe he was overcomplicating his thoughts. Maybe in his loneliness he was imagining something that really wasn't there. Perhaps this easy friendship was the way things were meant to be and his trying to change it would damage what they had.

He stood up and stretched, looked at the bed, then looked at DC.

Gently picking her up, Eskel placed her in the bed and pulled the covers over her. Then he lay down on top of the covers beside her and put his arm around her. He made himself the deal that he would lie beside DC for a little while and maybe doze off for a bit. He told himself he would curl up on the floor by the fire and stay _there_ until morning. She didn't need to know about his little indulgence.

However, when the first rays of sunlight crept into the window, and the birds outside began to greet the day, he became conscious of Dana-Claer asleep with her head on his chest, her arm across his belly, and both of his arms wrapped tightly around her.

 _Yeah,_ thought Eskel. _I'm definitely totally fucked_.

* * *

While it was Eskel's turn in the bath, DC gathered up ingredients and made breakfast for them. She didn't braid her hair this time as it would take a long time to dry. She was happy and set the table as best she could. This Inn was like a self sufficient cottage, it was a new thing in the cities and was now being seen in the more progressive towns. Because of the hot springs, many visitors came through to enjoy them and people were more than willing to pay to stay longer. So little units were built in rows instead of upwards, and had places to cook and iceboxes to store food and drink.

Eskel was impressed at what she had done. His stomach was growling and he sat down right away. DC poured some honey mead and berry juice. As she placed his cup down, she put her arms around his shoulders and kissed the side of his head.

"I hope you like it Es," she said.

He took a sip of the mead. "No question there!”

DC pressed her lips to his temple again and squeezed him. "Es? Aren't you going to hug me back?" she asked hopefully.

She waited a moment for him to respond, then let go and sat down on her chair and began to eat. Eskel started to say something but stuffed his mouth full of food instead. He was digging himself a deeper and deeper hole. He could sense it. He fervently wished to put his arms around her and hold her, to kiss her and feel her soft warm lips against his again. But it was in neither of their best interest to encourage her in that direction.

"This is great DC, thanks a lot. It's really good." Eskel loved eating, but it was a luxury he sometimes didn't have. He would thrive during those times he had the coin to pay for a proper meal, but DC's breakfast outdid anything he had ever paid for in the past.

She didn't look at him but gave a small smile. "I'm glad. I hope Scorpion is having a nice breakfast too. The stable boy seemed very nice and promised to give him some extra grain this morning."

Eskel nodded but kept on eating, his mouth was too full to politely hold a conversation. DC finished before him and began to clean up. Something was off about him. They'd shared a lovely kiss in the hot springs the day before, and she had awoken on the bed in his arms. He had been attentive and affectionate, but suddenly now everything felt different. Had she done something to put him off? Or was he just messing around with her?

Her father had warned her long ago that a man didn't want a rogue woman who used weapons and ran around the countryside chasing monsters. She had argued that a witcher would. A witcher did that exact same thing. Her father had been quick to point out that no witcher had ever settled down to a mundane life, and he had never heard of one travelling with a woman or any partner. DC had reminded him there was a first for everything.

Her mother's response had been to send her away to Aretuza to train as a sorceress, hoping that refining her would make her respectable. DC had learned everything they set her to, and came home still wanting to learn to use weapons. She wanted to go to a witcher school, but she quickly learned that being a female meant that would never happen. Begrudgingly her father had agreed to train her.

He had not been kind, he hadn't let her win or treated her like a porcelain doll. He told her in no uncertain terms that if she wanted to live like a man, he would treat her like one. He had hit her, whipped her and thrown her around like a rag doll. DC had had no choice but to learn fast and she did.

He had shown her his own bestiary and made her memorize it, then she was tasked with starting her own. He sent her out into the world and told her not to come back until she had fought 4 new monsters. DC had fought more than 4 and dutifully recorded them in her book. She returned to her father, older, wiser, stronger and with scars of her own. Her mother had lamented and told her to glamor them away as no man would want a scarred up wife, but DC laughed it off. She didn't care that she would never find someone to love her and never settle into a home with children. She wanted to explore the world and help people just like the witchers did. Mutations or not, DC was bound and determined to live her life on _her_ terms.

So she did. She roamed, she fought, she earned coin. She couldn't do everything a witcher could and it was a bone of contention for her. She often used her magic to assist her and hoped that one day she would find a worthy partner to fight alongside. She prayed she would find a real witcher who would agree to train her in their ways.

She found herself returning home less and less, wandering further and further away. Sadly, she paid no mind to the passage of time, and her magical abilities, like those of every sorceress, slowed her aging process down considerably. One day she came home to find that her parents had died, and strangers were living in her childhood home. She had been gone so long, that the new residents had no idea who her family even was. She hadn't been able to show her father what she could do, tell him what she had done, to finally make him proud of her. She had several bestiaries now, and had learned so much, every day planning what she would share with her father on her return. She had been so excited to see him again. Now she never would. She would never know if he finally approved of her.

Dana-Claer wandered the world like the witcher she wanted to be, filled with loneliness, regret and sadness.

Until the day she saw Eskel. It was her intention to head off to the Wolf school in Kaedwen and finally be trained by real witchers. She hadn't wanted to even consider going there until she felt sure she could impress them so they would take her seriously. She imagined they would be horribly strict and demanding taskmasters and she didn't want to disappoint them or herself. The town she found herself in was just another stop over on the journey.

Eskel would probably have argued that that day he couldn't have looked worse. He was muddy, wet, and carried a reeking Ekimarra head in his hand as proof of a completed contract. DC had been in the town herself, helping them with a wild dog problem. Despite the legends and stories of witchers, Eskel seemed so ordinary except for the strong magical vibration that emanated from him and the two swords on his back. She instantly loved his face. Although having typical witchers' golden eyes, his were kind and he had full lips that softened his face. Despite his horrific scarring, she thought he was handsome. His scars didn't repel her in any way and instead served to draw her to him. From that moment on DC decided that she would follow him, observe him, and learn from him.

She did exactly that. For months she shadowed him, unseen. That month turned into a year. She imitated his moves, practiced them endlessly. With no one to correct her DC had no clue whether what she was doing was correct but she did it anyway and put it in practice in the field. She became even more deadly.

But there was an added side effect; in her observation of the witcher, she got to know him. He was shy and kept a tight rein on his emotions, but she could see that he was lonely. He had a wistful air about him sometimes, a vulnerability. He loved his horse, and had a thing for goats. He liked to play with them and feed them when he had a chance. He was gentle and caring to those he met, especially when they were hurt and needed help. DC fell in love with Eskel, helplessly and hopelessly. That was when she began to help him fight, and brought him things to assist his efforts.

She had risked everything to gently touch his face as he slept by the fire at his makeshift camp one night. She loved him so much, and wanted to be with him. He wasn't alone anymore, and he didn't have a clue.

She thought that he was warming up to her. But things had become awkward this morning and she had no idea why. However DC never gave up on something she wanted, and she wanted Eskel.

Dana-Claer didn't know what to do anymore. She loved being with him, but if he didn't want her, there was truly nothing she could do. Maybe her father had been right after all.

DC dressed quickly and went outside. She needed to vent her frustration and there was no better way than practicing her battle forms.

Eskel looked up and watched her go. He could see it on her face that she was upset and it was all his doing. _Well what else is new_ , he thought miserably. _This is what I do isn't it? Hurt the ones I care about with my awkward stupidity?_

He should never have kissed her, and most certainly shouldn't have gone to sleep beside her. But it wasn't only those two things. It was everything they had done together. He saw the way she looked at him, he had come to realize it was more than just awe for what he did, and deeper than puppy dog adoration. There was respect in the way she looked and spoke to him.

No matter how hard he tried to talk himself out of it, Eskel had developed deeper feelings for DC, and they had been conflicting against stoic witcher's resolve. He realized that recently he hadn't been trying to rush from place to place anymore. It was apparent he accepted that DC was the one he truly wanted at his side. There was no longer any conflict inside him on whether she would tolerate his lifestyle and more than that, actually enjoy it. His lifestyle was DC's lifestyle too. Her stories of the road proved her to be just as much a witcher as he was, despite her lack of mutations.

He considered that she had more courage than he and his brothers probably had. They knew they were created specifically to fight monsters and win. They had their mutations and years of specialized training to fall back on. DC had nothing but her own wits and skill, yet she ventured into the same dangers they did without the advantages they had.

He needed to smooth out DC's ruffled feathers. Eskel didn't want to hurt her and he felt he had done that enough already with his indecision. She didn't deserve that. She deserved to have him come out and tell her the truth about his feelings. For once he didn't worry about being rejected. Unlike him, DC's feelings had been clear.

The witcher got dressed and went out to find her.

 


	11. Gone Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel confronts DC about her uncanny ability to emulate him, and things go very wrong.

* * *

Dana-Claer had gone away from the village a short ways, to a clearing with a few tree stumps and a boulder. ESkel used his witcher's senses to locate her. Because she wasn't trying to hide, DC hadn't cloaked herself and she was easy to find, especially with the jasmine scent that clung to her all the time, which she now used freely.

She had taken off her blouse and was wearing only her small clothes on the top, and her breeches. He was about to call out to her when she began a series of forms that stopped him dead in his tracks. In the heat of battle it had never been possible to really watch her but now, what he saw truly bewildered him.

It was like looking in a mirror.

Everything she did, the way she moved, the way she held her sword, was identical to his own movements. She jumped and spun, rolled and flipped exactly the same way. Even the way DC ran was just like him. She was beautiful to watch, she certainly had a grace that he didn't have but move for move...it was unbelievably a clone of himself.

The forms that he would often use for practice, a routine almost like a dance, had been taught to him since he was a boy at Kaer Morhen. The drills Vesemir ingrained in them were only used by wolf school witchers. How the hell had DC managed to learn them? He had only done them a few times since they had met, could she have learned that quickly? It seemed uncanny to him, but what else could the answer be?

He walked slowly over and drew his sword, twirling it as he did so. DC lowered her head, eyes raised to his and imitated the gesture. Eskel stood facing her and began a series of forms. Everything he did she mirrored _exactly._ She turned when he turned, spun when he spun. He did a few backflips to distance himself from her and this time she didn't imitate him. But she was watching him closely, her eyes bright and keen. The witcher did a few slow sword forms, then suddenly ran at her and lunged, but she deflected him easy enough. Point for point she countered him, and he did the same to all her attacks. They circled one another like wolves, his cat's eyes and her large pools, carefully watching one another's intentions.

There wasn't much he could do that she couldn't counter, and vice versa. But he was a witcher, and a very accomplished one at that. His mutations and experience gave him an edge over her and he was able to get the upper hand and keep it. Being human she tired quicker than any witcher ever would. He could see DC's frustration, and when her emotions got the better of her, she lost control, and that was the end of it. This was something Eskel recognized easily. He'd had a hard time with emotions too when he first began training. He was aware that she knew he could have bested her far quicker if it were a real life and death battle. She didn't like it one bit. But she had trained to fight monsters, not witchers.

Eskel had her pinned against a tree with his sword at her throat.

"That was like fighting against myself," he said. "How do you do that DC? Magic?"

He released her and stepped back, putting his sword away.

She shook her head, sheathing her weapon as well. "I just watched _you_. I learned from watching you."

"Bullshit," said Eskel. "Those forms took me years to learn."

She said nothing, her eyes not leaving his.

"Not talking huh? You sorceresses are all the same. Devious and deceptive."

"I'm not a sorceress, not really," said DC.

"Yeah, right. Tell me the truth then. How are you able to do that?"

"I already told you! By watching you."

"There is no way in the time we've been together that you could have come close to perfecting those forms. In fact you should barely have memorized any of them at this point. Yeah I know you are smart as hell but unless you were raised at Kaer Morhen or trained by me, there is no way you could pull this off. So fuck the lying DC just tell me. I want to know how you can copy me this easy. Fighting with you is great but there is more going on here. Talk."

Her eyes were large and she gave a slight shrug.

"I _am_ being honest Es. I learned everything you can do by watching you, by practicing it, by using it in the field. There _is_ no magic that can make a person learn something overnight. I've just been doing this for longer than you think."

"Doing what, following me?"

She nodded.

He blinked. "So you've been stalking me for longer than a few months? You were around before that time in the cave? Just...creeping me from the shadows? How long?!"

"Heatherington," she whispered.

"What the fuck DC! That was over a year ago!"

She nodded. “Just before winter ended.”

"Well fucking hell," he breathed, shaking his head, his eyes hard.

She hated the way he was looking at her. Eskel was very level headed and wasn't quick to anger, but the expression in his eyes now was shock bordering on anger. She felt suddenly ashamed of herself. What hadn't seemed like a harmful situation at the time now appeared to be the worst thing she had ever done. Her shame turned to anger, and that anger became tears. That made her even more ashamed. She prided herself on her strength and independence. Crying was for weak city girls and noble's daughters, not warriors and certainly not witchers. She closed her eyes but lost the battle with the tears that crept from beneath her closed eyelids.

"Oh great!" he exclaimed. "Not _this_ shit! Fuck no, you are not going to start crying! Sorceresses and their damnable mind games!"

Eskel kicked the dirt and walked off. Then he stopped and turned back to her. “You creeped me for a year and I never had a clue until that cave! The fuck DC!” His anger, he realized, was more directed at himself than at her. As a witcher, it was essential that he have his wits about him at all time, that he know what and who was around him. It was a matter of survival, and he had never had any problems before and considered himself a good witcher. Then along came Dana-Claer who challenged everything he believed about himself. Had she been an enemy, she could have far too easily attacked and even killed him during vulnerable moments. It bothered him greatly.

Dana-Claer didn't see his anger as an inner conflict. She saw it as directed at her and couldn't stand it anymore. She ran at him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around.

"No!" she cried. "Don't accuse me of that! Haven't you ever wanted something so badly you would do anything to get it? Have you?"

She was shaking, streaks of dirt were smeared across her face where she had angrily swiped at her traitorous tears.

"I'm not crying because I'm playing mind games! For some of us, tears mean we are alive and feeling! It means we're hurt, scared, angry or sad! Do you even remember what feelings are, witcher? Or have you been without them so long they're an affront to you?"

She pushed him back, hard. Her show of strength surprised him. It took quite a bit to move him.

"It isn't my fault that I was born a girl, in a world that only prizes boys! My da wanted a son! And I was their only child. All I wanted was to make him proud! To show him that a daughter could be every bit as good as a son! He'd been a warrior, and that's all I wanted to be! I wanted to be a witcher, but because I was a _girl_ I was denied _that_ opportunity too!"

DC shoved him again, and he let her. Eskel felt helpless in the face of her fury, a fury he had lit up in her with his uncontrolled comments.

"I struggled and almost died countless times learning to fight and survive. I can fight things that would make my da piss himself! He died before I could show him who I became! I'll never know if he's proud of me! Do you get that?!" She gave a cry of rage and swiped at her eyes again.

"Then I saw _you_. And you were the answer to all my dreams. Finally I had a chance to learn what I always wanted to, and become what I wanted to! I saw that chance and I took it! You think I should have just walked up to you and asked you to teach me? Knowing how the world sees women? Knowing the stories of the cold emotionless witchers? So no, there's no sorcery! Just a stupid girl in this stupid world trying to make a difference!"

She was trembling, her eyes filled with pain and rage. “As for mind games, I'm not the one who lead someone on for days then turned a cold shoulder on them. I never realized you could be so cruel! I thought you were different!”

Eskel took a deep breath and held his hands up in a gesture of submission and spoke quietly. "Ok, DC...I get it. Look, I...."

"No! You _don't_ get it Eskel! Leave me alone! I never want to see you again!"

She grabbed her shirt and turned and ran.

Eskel watched her go, with no idea what to do or say. Should he follow her or let her be, as she asked? Geralt always said to let a woman have her space when she was mad, so he let her go.

 _Well_ , he thought miserably. _Just how many shades of fucked am I now? I messed this up too. How do I make it right?_

* * *

That night he waited for DC to return. He thought she just had to go and cool off and she would come back and they would talk about it. Lambert had been a hothead and he would always go off and vent somewhere then things would be back to normal before too long. DC would come back, he was sure.

She didn't.

The morning came with no sign of DC. _Great,_ he thought. _The one time I take your advice Geralt and it doesn't work out._

He stayed around that day, sure that she would show up that night. She had shadowed him for so long, she was probably observing him from a dark corner somewhere. The thought comforted him. The irony of it. The reason he had gotten upset with her was now the balm on his heart.

But in the morning when he had saddled up Scorpion and slowly headed out, she was nowhere to be seen. He moved slowly, not skipping any towns, giving her a chance to catch up. Not that he needed to, he had pretty much galloped from place to place and she managed to find him when she wanted to...but for some reason he just wanted to go slow.

Eskel thought every day that DC would come back, and they would resume their journey together. But she didn't.

His witcher's senses were turned on, and he didn't see any evidence of her in any way along his journey. It disheartened him to know that she could cloak herself from him if she wanted to, and there was nothing he could do to get around that. Aside from his witcher signs, Eskel had no clue how magic worked.

A week in, Eskel started to feel it, and no matter what he did and what he forced himself to think about, DC always invaded his mind. Even his meditations didn't clear him, and his focus was off in combat. It was bothersome. Emotions were his biggest weakness, a weakness he thought his years as a witcher had cured.

As he sat in a small room at yet another Inn, polishing up his swords, every sound in the hallway made him stop and listen. Was it DC? Had she come back? But the voices and the footfalls always passed him by.

 _It's better this way, really_ , he thought after he had been without her for two weeks. She was confusing things, making everything harder. That smile, that electrical touch...DC had been a huge distraction that he didn't need. She was far better off looking for someone that could give her what she needed and wanted.

But what _was_ that exactly? She didn't want a home in a village or a city. She never talked about fancy clothing and soirees and never mentioned wanting a family aside from her jest that day in the hot springs. DC wanted to fight like a witcher, kill monsters and help people. Exactly what he did. She was happy travelling. She could fight, and run and ride. The perfect companion. He had already accepted that.

 _No matter_ , Eskel told himself. _She's better off without me. I'm just not worth it. I should forget about DC and get to Aedirn and prepare for winter. Stick with the original plan._ He thought that perhaps repeating this over and over in his mind would help him accept it again as a truth he once held. So far, it wasn't working. His heart was overriding his brain.

As he rode along, Eskel watched his horse carefully. Scorpion was good at rooting out people in hiding. He trusted the horse to warn him of highwaymen waiting in ambush, before his own senses located them, but now he hoped that the animal would tell him if DC were nearby. Maybe horse senses could overcome her magic. If she were near. That was a big _if._

DC was an independent woman. She didn't need him or anyone else in her life. He had pissed her off and hurt her. She wasn't the sort to come grovelling back, contrite and apologetic. She shouldn't have to. He had been wrong to react so badly to her. _My pride and my emotions ruining things again. Aren't people supposed to learn from past mistakes? Stop repeating them if they want a different result? Maybe it doesn't work for witchers. Maybe we are unchangeable._ DC had been right. If she had approached him and asked him to train her he would have told her to go away. The thought saddened him even further. He had come to know her and give her what she wanted only through her own efforts at gaining his trust. She had _worked_ for that trust.

At the end of the third week it became evident that she wasn't coming back. All of his hopes seemed to fade a little more with each passing day. He went to sleep alone, he ate alone, and he traveled alone. Just as it always had been. The difference was, Eskel felt lost and terrible. He had caused the entire situation by accusing DC of sorcery, then made her feel bad for having shadowed him. Deep inside however, he realized he was flattered. Such a beautiful woman had considered him worthy enough to emulate. Someone so strong and full of fire and life, who could have anyone she wanted, had chosen _him_.

 _And she liked kissing you_ , he reminded himself. Those soft, warm lips, delicately pressed to his own, her warm body against him. _Stop it!_ his mind cried. _She's gone. Let her go!_

He sat down in a crowded tavern and ordered some food and ale. Maybe he needed to drink himself into oblivion to make him forget about DC. The strong urge to drown himself in ale was pushing at him. He had just begun to eat when an old man with a long grey and grizzled beard shuffled over and put his plate down.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Go ahead," said Eskel.

"Some good fishin' weather we been havin'," he said.

Eskel put down his fork. "Look I'm sorry but I'm not in a talking mood."

The old man nodded. "Woman trouble," he said.

Eskel gave him a look as he took a bite. "How the hell would you know _that_?"

"Son, I'm 85 years old. I spent my life as an armorer, travelling all over the place. Girls aplenty in the towns but none of 'em wanted a man who couldn't stay put. You know women. They want a house to fill up with this and that, kids runnin' around, a man who comes home at night." He sipped his soup and nibbled his bread. 

Eskel said nothing and just kept eating. He really wasn't in the mood to talk, but the old man was doing all the talking. Hell he didn't even have to listen if he didn't want to. Old timers got lonely and needed someone to hear then. Eskel knew the feeling.

The old man took a deep pull from whatever he was drinking then wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Lived like a rogue I did. Young and crazy. Then I met my Delilah. She decided that I was her man, and she packed a bag and come after me. I went, she followed. I'll tell you son, if you find a woman who puts up with your crazy and will follow you to the ends of the earth, you better rope her tight to you and never let go. 65 years Delilah was at my side. 65 of the best years of my life. So...I know a thing or two about men and women."

Eskel sighed. "Lost a good woman because of my pride 30 years ago. Fucked up bad this time too."

"Of course you did, son. That's the way of it. Trick's to learn how to make it right when you do."

"She's gone," said Eskel quietly.

"So find her. You're one of them fellows with the eyes, them monster hunters. Finding a woman ain't so hard for you lot."

"Yeah well she deserves better than me."

The old man snorted. "A good woman knows her mind and deserves to make her own choices. If she chooses you then you ain't got no say in it. That's the way of it!"

"She chose to leave me," said Eskel.

"She _chose_ to test you. You want her, you go after her. You put your pride in a box and you go after her." The old man finished his soup and stood up. "65 years me and Delilah. 65 years, son," he muttered as he shuffled off. "Man's gotta make a choice. His damn fool pride or a good woman."

Eskel forced himself to finish his meal. He had sided with his _damn fool pride_ before. By the time he realized it, it had cost him everything. His greatest love, _and_ his brothers.

Carefully he allowed himself to think about DC. She had come into his life like a whirlwind and saw through his scars and all the rough parts of him. She had brought him laughter and fun and a gentle touch, the very things he had missed so much. She had reached out to him and openly showed her interest. And what had he done? Driven her away.

He wondered if DC was ok wherever she was, that she was warm and fed and dry and comfortable. But he knew that he had hurt her, and if she cared for him like she seemed to then she would be suffering from what he had done. Just like _her_ , who had waited with a broken heart for him to return to her. Eskel thought long and hard into the night trying to remember if DC had ever said anything to him about places she wanted to go. All she ever said was that she would go wherever he went.

How the hell was he going to find her? And what was he going to do once he did? Apologize? That hadn't worked the first time. _Shit I'm no good at this_ , he thought unhappily. _DC made it so easy to be with her. I didn't have to think about anything. She just fell into step with me and that was that. Like we were always meant to be together. There was no awkwardness between us. I don't deserve her, I never did. But I have to tell her I made a mistake, that I want her._

He put his head in his hands. "Shit DC...I'm sorry. I was an idiot. I miss you."

 _I have to find you DC_ , he thought. _I just have to find you_ _no matter how long it takes and pray you don't find someone else before I do._

 


	12. Lost And Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel hopes some friends can shed light on his plight. He makes plans for his return to Kaer Amici.

Eskel travelled back to the town he had met DC in, the one in which they had fought the fiend. He talked to everyone there and asked if she had come back at any point. He visited Henry and Niblet, both of whom were happy to see him but they could offer no help with DC. They hadn't seen her.

"You could leave her a message on the old board out there," said Henry. "She might come around here again, you both did spend quite a bit of time here. Monsters are still not coming around! But she might check in. Never know."

Niblet had lined up a few chairs and was jumping from one to the other. "Ricky's father lived! He has scars all over just like you! But he lived!"

"That's good to know," said Eskel.

"Niblet, you stop doing that, you are going to fall and hurt yourself!" admonished Henry.

"Maybe you need to build him a playground," said Eskel. "Might not be a bad idea to have one in town here, keep the kids close so they don't get into trouble with monsters."

"I'm too old for such tomfoolery," said Henry, picking up Niblet, then putting the chairs back at the table.

"I'll go and talk to Ricky and the others," suggested Eskel. "Why don't you and Niblet talk about the kind of things you want to see in a playground and then everyone can get together to build it."

Niblet hopped from foot to foot and started describing all sorts of things. Henry nodded and gave him some paper and charcoal and told him to draw it as best he could.

Eskel talked to young Ricky and the villagers, and several people stepped up to help with the project. Then the witcher went to a quiet corner and tried to write DC a note. He wanted it to be personal, but it was going up on the community board. Everyone would see it.

 _I'm not creative enough to pull this off,_ he thought _. I need a bard like Dandelion to think up this shit for me. What do I even say that won't sound ridiculous?_

He must have sat there a long time, because Niblet came running up to him.

"We are going to build a place to play!" he cried excitedly. "It will be fun and I can play there all day! And there will be others to come play with me! Some of the kids that aren't afraid of a godling! I'll have friends!"

Eskel gave him a small smile. "That's good. Just don't go worrying Henry too much. He's old you know."

"He's getting younger because of me! So...what are you doing here? Are you going to draw some stuff for the play place? Can I see?"

Eskel shook his head. "I'm not drawing anything Niblet. I'm trying to write a note but I can't figure out what to say."

"Who's it for? Me? Henry? 'Cause you can just tell me, I'm right here!"

"It's for DC, remember her?"

Niblet nodded vigorously. "DC was fun! She wanted to play a lot! She said we were friends."

"Well she went away, and I don't know where she went."

"You should have stayed where you were. Henry says if I can't find him when we go out I have to stay exactly where I was and he will come back!"

Eskel sighed. "Niblet it's not that simple. Never mind. Go play."

Niblet shook his head. "You helped me and Henry, now I'm going to help you! Why did she go away? Did you have a fight?"

Eskel nodded. "Yeah sort of."

"That's easy then. Say _I'm sorry we had a fight. I miss you. Come to my house_."

Eskel had to smile at the serious little face with the huge yellow eyes.

"I don't have a house," he said. “Well at least not until winter.”

The godling looked confused. "Well where do you live then? Outside?"

"I live wherever I am at the end of the day. Could be here or another village or outside somewhere."

"Well where are you going next?" asked Niblet.

"Actually Aedirn for winter preparations come to think of it. Maybe I got it, thanks Niblet. You helped."

Niblet grinned, then turned and ran off.

Eskel smoothed out the parchment, then in his best handwriting he wrote. _DC, I'm sorry, I messed up. I miss you. Come to Kaer Amici in Aedirn. Eskel._

He pinned it to the board, on the top left corner.

When he rode out the next day, someone had drawn a heart on his note and pinned a flower to it. He wanted to blame Niblet but the little guy couldn't have reached!

* * *

The witcher travelled back to Mairi and Brinley's village, and was both disappointed and pleased that they were no longer there. Pleased that they had taken his advice and gone off to parts unknown, probably the ocean, and disappointed that he wouldn't see them again. He described DC to the villagers but no one had seen anyone with that description. He left a note on the board just the same.

The witcher traveled from town to town, village to village, leaving notes for DC, hoping against hope that she would travel to one of them and see it. He didn't know how long his notes would be left there but some of the other ones had been there quite a while. It was all he could do.

He entered the massive city of Novigrad and headed to The Chameleon.

"Eskel!" cried a familiar but aged voice. "How nice to see you again! It's been awhile. Come on in, sit down, dinner's on the house!"

"Thanks, " said Eskel, turning to see Priscilla, her hair now pure silver. "I could use a good ale or two. Or three."

Priscilla summoned a serving girl. "Eliza, you take care of my friend here, give him whatever he wants!"

Eliza looked at Eskel and reacted as people always did, and instinctively he turned his head so she could only see his unmarred side. _Es, don't do that!_ he heard DC echo in his mind.

"Heading for your winter hole?" asked Priscilla.

Eskel shook his head and haltingly told his strange story of the mysterious figure who followed and assisted him, who risked her life in the fight with the fiend, and became his friend and companion over the months they spent together.

"So...I gotta find her. Tell her I messed up," he finished.

"And?" asked Priscilla, making a flourish with her hand.

"And what?" asked Eskel.

"And that you love her!"

Eskel made a face. "Nah, I don't think that's it. She's sweet, and fun...really beautiful. But love...that's not it."

Priscilla sat back and crossed her arms. "Ok, fair enough, but tell me Eskel...what is love then?"

The witcher took a long drink. He stared off at the wall.

"It's a fire, an intensity that leaves you out of breath, making you want more and more of it, like...like fisstech. When all you want to do is be with someone 24/7 and you can't exist a minute without thinking of them. It's that freedom to just be yourself and not have to hide the deepest parts of you when you're with them. It's being changed for the better...and...I..."

His eyes were large as he looked at Priscilla, who was smiling knowingly.

Eskel's mind replayed all of his time with DC. From the first moment she met him not once did she ever recoil in revulsion like everyone else did. She wasn't afraid to touch him...and the electricity between them, it was indescribable. He thought it was a sorceress thing but Ykaterina had touched him and although he felt the current it was nothing like being with DC. Dana-Claer had looked into his eyes and smiled, she had kissed him without reservation. She had made him laugh, she had made him feel like he could take on the world. He had stopped noticing the passing of time at her side, the days had been filled with a brightness that was now gone. Everything felt darker and less vibrant. Not a day had gone by since she had left that he hadn't thought about her. He knew he wanted that light back in his life but never in his wildest dreams had Eskel believed that he loved her.

Now he knew.

"I...love...her," he said hesitantly.

"You sure do, my friend. It was all over your face while you were telling me your story. Were Dandelion here, he would have composed a ballad!"

"She's gone Priscilla. I fucked her over and she left. She doesn't need me. It's me that needs _her_. _Shit_ that sucks to say. I've never needed anyone in a really long time. Wanted someone yeah maybe but I always thought I'd have a choice in the matter. Figured that if I met someone who could tolerate me I could decide if I wanted them around or not. Thought that was what was going on here. I got pissed at her for no good reason and then she was gone. Now I can't get over it."

His eyes were full of pain and Priscilla couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Eskel closed his eyes.

"Fuck...this hurts. I've had all kinds of shit done to me...but this love stuff always hurts worse than anything else I've experienced. I have no idea where to find her. She probably thinks I don't want anything to do with her. I should have gone after her and made her talk it out right then and there. I don't deserve her!"

He looked into his empty tankard. "I need another drink, badly."

Priscilla shook her head. "No you don't. You can't drink away the pain, it never works. Gives you a really ugly headache the next day too. But you already know that. Why don't you just enjoy the food and the entertainment tonight? Wish I could do something here to help you."

Eskel shook his head. "DC wouldn't come near this city. She has no need for cities same as me. She's a rogue, she lives out there, killing monsters. Nothing you can do for me. I just gotta hope she got my note somewhere and will come to Kaer Amici. Otherwise...I'm fucked for life. Not going to get over this anytime soon. Or ever. I'm thinking this was my last chance."

"Hey," said Priscilla softly. "From what you describe, she really had it bad for you. You really think if her feelings were real, she would stay away from you forever? Love...it forces itself on you. Makes you crazy. Hang in there Eskel."

* * *

Eskel loaded up Scorpion for the long journey to Aedirn. He would have to order up supplies when he got there to make sure he would be set for the winter.

Night-time brought a chill with it and he could tell that it would be a cold winter. The leaves had been shocked into blazing reds, and had now begun to fall from the trees. It was a beautiful time of year, truly his favorite, and he wished DC was with him to share it. He found some places to rest that were incredibly picturesque and his heart felt the deep loneliness of her loss. Now that he had accepted that he loved her, it was even harder. Before, when he could excuse it as anything else, Eskel could repress the feelings but now...it was impossible.

 _If I get another chance_ , he thought _, I will never hide my feelings from her. Not ever again. She will know every moment of every day how much I love her._

Eskel knew that it was a long shot. A snowball's chance in hell that she would come to Aedirn. Not only were the notes in the villages probably gone by now, but the fact that she had no reason to read community boards. She wasn't a witcher and wouldn't look for contracts the way they did. It was her way to speak to the people there to find work. But she could have been long in the other direction of the world by now and may never see them. He figured she would go as far as possible from the direction of Aedirn to avoid him.

He couldn't think about it. It was too hard to imagine the rest of his life without her. She was a second chance and Eskel didn't believe there would ever be a third.

 


	13. Winter's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel returns to his winter home with a hopeful heart, but then the unthinkable happens.

* * *

The days had shortened considerably and the chill had grown by the time Kaer Amici came into view. Eskel stopped Scorpion and looked at it, an imposing dark structure against the grey sky. He knew what he would find. Overgrowing plants, rubble and isolation. There would be a lot of work to do before the snow fell.

There were a few wild animals running around in the confines of the keep. He had to slaughter two bears and a small pack of wild dogs. Animals knew when a winter was going to be bad.

He walked in and checked the safety of the stable. It was still in good repair, and the straw he had stored for bedding was still there. He never locked Scorpion up. The stallion was free to roam around the keep area once the portculli were closed.

He wondered about the noble that owned the place. He, or she, had never lived there and according to the Steward the present owner had been deeded it as payment for some service. _Must have been a pretty big service he had performed,_ thought Eskel. Deeding a castle to someone didn't happen every day. Several years ago the place had been deeded again, this time to his wife. The Steward had never met either of them, all correspondence went through an agent from the Vivaldi Bank of Novigrad.

The steward and his son were already gone for the season, but as always there was a note wishing Eskel a good winter and that there was some smoked meat and ale in the storehouse.

He put Scorpions tack away in the barn and put his halter on him. "Go on, get!" he said, slapping the horse's rump. "I'll call you when I need you."

He looked over the livestock pen, where he would keep a cow and a few goats. The cow was for milk, the goats...well he just loved goats. He had built a small play structure for them last season and liked watching them cavort around.

The icehouse was in good repair as was the smokehouse.

The next few weeks would see the supplies arrive that he had ordered. Wood for repairs, wood for the fire, kegs of ale and mead, and dried stock for meals. Fresh meat he would have to hunt himself and he didn't mind that.

What he minded was the loneliness of the place. The way it echoed when he walked or interacted with anything. He had no one to talk to, not even a dog or cat. Heck he would settle for a rat. Last season he had brought a goat inside. Maybe he would do that again.

He didn't know what the farmer would bring. Sometimes it was young goats, babies, adults. Whatever they had too much of, he got. But never a male. The males had some rather vile habits that were hard to stomach. This year he had asked for another horse too. He thought it would be interesting to break in another horse, preferably not a mare or Scorpion's mind would be too occupied to pay the witcher any mind. Good to have an extra one around in case he needed to haul things.

Eskel trudged upstairs to his room. It was exactly as he had left it but with a layer of dust on everything. He busied himself dusting and rearranging everything just to be different. There was still some firewood left over to start a fire, but he would have to get busy collecting some more until the loads arrived from the villages.

The first day was always the worst. Twilight turned to night, and he called for Scorpion. The horse came trotting over, a muzzle full of grass. He walked him over to the trough and threw down the last flake of hay he had for him. "Tomorrow I'll get more if the farmers don't come," he said. Scorpion, for once, didn't act belligerent but gave Eskel a gentle bump with his muzzle.

It took a long time to heat the water for his bath, but when he did finally manage to get it right it was perfect. He relaxed and let his mind wander. He thought about the day he and DC had spent in the hot springs, the way she had tricked him into kissing her.

He crawled into bed exhausted, and no dreams, good or otherwise plagued him that night.

* * *

Winter set in with a vengeance. High winds tore the roof off the stable and he had to repair it in the sub zero temperatures that followed. The animals spent most of their time huddled in the barn, even Scorpion wasn't impressed with the early snowfall.

Each day Eskel climbed to the highest point of the castle and looked around. With the bare trees and the snow his visibility was excellent on a clear day, and he always hoped against hope that he would see DC riding or walking up the long winding path.

Every day his hopes were dashed.

The months passed.

He spent his days shoring up parts of the indoor walls and cleaning out the different rooms, and working with the new horse. It was a fine animal with a gentle spirit, a gelding, and Scorpion quickly taught it who the leader of the pack was. The beast was mild mannered and went along with it.

There was a lot of wood to stack and he preferred to bring it indoors so the snow didn't soak it too badly and it had a chance to dry.

The witcher decided that he would make DC a room next to his. He refused to believe in the deepest part of his heart that he would never see her again. It would be a place for her to be by herself if she needed that. He remembered his time at Kaer Morhen and that sometimes he needed to just be away from everyone and everything. When he was really young, Geralt used to hang around outside his door waiting for him to be ready to come out and play. He had been raised at the keep since birth, and he had known no other life or home.

Eskel had been almost 6 and had flashes of memories of his previous life, before a witcher brought him to the keep. Eskel had been someone's surprise child. Sometimes the whole situation frightened him and he would recede from the world. Geralt would throw out suggestions on things they could do, and if it were a particularly dangerous thing, Eskel would open his door a crack and Geralt would launch into a huge plan. Those adventures always ended up with them both getting in immense trouble and earning extra chores. But oh, it was worth it.

The room Eskel chose for DC was the one that had always been empty since he had first come across the place. It looked like someone had once had plans for it but abandoned them for whatever reason. Eskel went out and looked for furniture for it. He wanted it to be perfect, to be feminine and comfortable for her. Of course he didn't have the slightest clue how to go about it. But he did his best. His only knowledge was from his time with _her_. And she had been an academic, and practical.

He found a few bookcases, a comfortable chair, he doubled the mattress on the bed, and used some charcoal to draw a scene on the wall. _So long as she doesn't rub against it_ , he thought ruefully. He had been the best artist among his group growing up, and often did the illustrating for the school's bestiary. He hadn't drawn a thing in many years. The wall mural was his first. The last thing he did, was dig in his packs for the hair ornament he had so long ago gotten for _her_. He had never had the heart to get rid of it. He placed the little box on the nightstand, wondering if it would ever grace DC's lovely hair. He realized that it was the same shade, and wondered if it was fate that she should have it. If that were true, didn't that mean she would come back to him?

When the room was completed he admitted it looked pretty nice. It was by the far the most feminine looking room in the place and Eskel was proud.

Day after day he kept climbing that tower, watching, waiting.

It is said that hope springs eternal, but one day Eskel decided he wasn't going to bother climbing up to see.

The next day he decided he didn't care about going hunting. Eating wasn't such a great pleasure anymore. As the long winter months passed, Eskel stopped caring about the keep, and about himself. He stopped training. In truth he stopped caring about anything. He couldn't accept that the person he loved seemed to be gone forever.

It started with the mead, and when that wasn't strong enough to ease his pain he delved into the ale. As Priscilla had said, drinking didn't take away the pain and gave you one heck of a headache the next day. When Eskel awoke from his drunken binge, with a head raging in pain, he drank some more.

"Hair of the dog that bit me," he said as he raised his tankard in the air.

When he woke up in the middle of the night, on the floor, freezing, it was all he could do to crawl to the nearest bed and pass out there.

Without friends, or anyone else for that matter, to temper his behavior, Eskel went out of control.  Emotions and Eskel did not go well together. Each drink dropped his inhibitions and carefully crafted focus.  He had always been a very sensitive child, and his witcher training taught him how to hide that, to keep it in check, to never show his fear or allow it to command him. Emotions were a witcher's worst enemy in combat, but once learned, that mindset became second nature and they were generally seen as cold, dispassionate husks. But that was the furthest thing from the truth. Eskel felt everything very deeply, every slight, every rejection tore at his heart. But he sucked it up and swallowed it down. Time after time. 

When daylight came, his pain returned. He did his best to forget it, and the only thing he did was care for the animals, but it was half hearted and all he wanted was more ale and the blissful forgetfulness that came with it. Some days the ale brought out his rage, the rage he had repressed for so many years, and he went on the rampage, destroying and smashing everything that he could get his hands on as though doing so would right the injustices he had suffered.

When unconsciousness finally claimed him, and the effects left his body, he awoke to new injuries and piles of detritus that he didn't care to clean up anymore. What was the point? He would do it all again anyway.

Eskel drank until he threw up, then drank some more, then danced around the main hall swinging his swords.

That earned him a few new scars on his arm and legs, since he had decided not to wear anything but his shorts. Thankfully as a witcher he regenerated quickly and was not prone to infection.

He spent his time in a drunken, destructive haze. One afternoon he finished off the last keg of mead, and went after a fresh keg of ale. He couldn't see two feet clearly in front of him, and thankfully couldn't find his swords. But it was so hot in the keep. So repressively hot. He questioned the wisdom of having put his breeches and a shirt on. Maybe he would have been better off in his shorts again, but he was too drunk to take anything off.

Eskel wasn't wearing his thick armored jacket when he stumbled, deeply intoxicated out, into the courtyard and collapsed on the ground in the sub zero winter afternoon.

 


	14. My Sweet Witcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana-Claer is horrified by what she sees when she reaches Kaer Amici.

* * *

DC looked through the portcullis into the empty keep grounds. She didn't see anything or anyone, no smell of smoke, no footprints in the freshly fallen snow. She saw the device that would raise the gate but she couldn't reach it. Frustrated she walked around the wall looking for some kind of way in. She climbed up on some rubble but it wasn't enough to get her to the top of the wall. She went back to the portcullis.

"Eskel!" she yelled.

He wouldn't be able to hear her if he was deep in the bowels of the little castle.

"Scorpion!" she tried. "Scorpion! Come to me, boy!"

She heard a whinny and before long the stallion came into view. He reared up and pawed the air.

"I've missed you boy!" she said and reached through the portcullis slats. "I don't suppose you can open the gate or get Eskel?"

She patted the soft muzzle and pulled an apple out of her pack. "Here you go, I saved this just for you!"

He took it and pranced off, tossing his head and showing off before eating it.

DC moved further down the wall in the other direction and found a crack large enough to see through but not enough to fit her body.

As she scanned the area her heart stopped in horror.

A figure lay prone on the ground, unmoving. She recognized his dark hair and the grey shirt he favored.

"Eskel!" she screamed. "Eskel!"

She reached into the crack and pulled at the stone, hoping it was fragile and would crumble but it held fast. She then grabbed her sword and swung at the stone but it did no good. She screamed his name through the cracks again, and Scorpion reacted to her, galloping back and forth in front of the wall whinnying.

Panic set in and she ran back to the portcullis, grabbing the slats and shaking them, then tried to hack it with her sword, still calling for him.

"Eskel! What have you done?!"

In a frenzy DC ran back to the rubble pile and leaped, her hands grasping the top of the wall but try as she might she couldn't pull her body up. Fear was welling up inside her and she shouted his name over and over but the only response was that of the stallion who reared and whinnied loudly, now agitated by her obvious distress.

Sobs of frustration and fear wracked her body and she hurled herself against the portcullis which of course didn't budge.

"Eskel! It's me, DC! Please get up and open the gate!"

Her vision was blurred by her tears when she suddenly remembered that she had a lot more power than that of her swords.

DC stepped back from the gate and forced her mind to silence itself, shoved her fear far deep down inside her and gathered up her magical energy, pulling everything she could, and balled it up, then released it in a massive explosive fiery conflagration. It hit the gate and shattered it even as it set the wood on fire. Not caring about the potential burns, DC ran through the opening, the shards of wood catching and tearing her cloak. She shrieked at it and pulled, and it came free, a swath of it left behind to burn with the wood.

She fell to her knees beside Eskel with a sob. He was very pale and his breathing slow and shallow, but he was alive. She could smell the ale all over him.

"Oh, Es," she cried, putting her arm beneath his neck and cradling him gently.   "Why would you do this to yourself?  My poor sweet witcher, my beloved Eskel."

He was so cold, and she used her magic to infuse him with heat, to warm his blood. She kissed his face and held his head against her warm chest.

"If I'd been with you this would never have happened," she sobbed. "I'm sorry my love, I'm so sorry!"

He was a dead weight, and there was no way she could move him back inside by dragging him. There was only one other solution she could think of. It was the strangest and shortest portal she had ever made, but it worked. She lit the large fireplace in the great hall, and found some blankets and a mattress to lay him on. She heated some water and cleaned him up, then carefully warmed his frozen limbs. Thankfully the alcohol in his system had protected him to some extent and he hadn't suffered any permanent damage.

"Es...what have you been doing here? The place is a wreck! How can you live this way?!"

She brushed his hair with her own brush. "I've never used my magic this much in one go since I left Aretuza," she said. "It figures it would be you that would force me to! All this sorcery you hate so much saved your life!"

She sighed and pulled his head into her lap and caressed his face. "My beloved Eskel," she said softly. "My poor, sweet witcher."

As the alcohol left his system, and he regained consciousness, Eskel became aware of a gentle hand stroking his face. His head was lying on something soft and warm. He saw the flickering of the flames and had no idea where he was. He couldn't remember much past feeling like he was overheating at one point.

"Eskel?"

Two large eyes looked down into his face.

"I'm finally dead," he croaked.

"No you aren't, I got here just in time," said DC softly.

"D...Dana-Claer..." he raised his hand weakly and she caught it and held onto it, pressing it to her lips.

"Mmhm it's me, I'm here Es, go to sleep."

"Don't go," he said barely above a whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere ever again," she said smiling at him through her tears.

He lay there with his head in her lap, while she held his hand and stroked his face.

When his body had regained its normal temperature and the alcohol had finally cleared his system enough for him to get up and walk, DC took him upstairs and set up a bath for him, washing him up carefully and inspecting him for injuries, then put him to bed. She sat down in a chair and pulled a blanket over herself.

"Come lie down with me," said Eskel. "DC...I need to tell you something."

She shook her head. "We don't need to talk right now. You need to rest and recover. You almost died Es!"

"No!" he said adamantly. "Listen to me, please DC just hear me out. I gotta say this."

A thousand words flooded his mind, everything he wanted to say and had rehearsed in his head, in blazing glory, worthy of flowing from a poet's lips, but when he opened his mouth all of it fled.

"I love you," was all he managed.

"What?" she asked, her face registering complete surprise.

"I love you...DC...just...I didn't think it could exist for me ever again, so I didn't see it...I'm sorry I hurt you, going off like I did. If I could rewind and take it all back I would, and..."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she blinked rapidly trying to clear her vision. In two strides she was at his side, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh Es! Do you really mean it? I know I was creepy and I'm sorry! I just wanted to learn from you but when I got to know you how could I not fall in love with you? I was only going to stay and learn and never reveal myself, but you turned out to be the most incredible man I've ever met. I love you so much!"

He stroked her back. "I just want to know DC...why me? I mean I'm nothing to look at and got nothing to offer. Hell look where I live. Can't even rent a decent place."

She sat up and looked at him. He met her eyes straight on, and she smiled. He hadn't even once tried to turn his face away. "I've been at this a long time Eskel. There were so many others I shadowed and learned from, and others I trained with. I spent quite a time in Skellige with their warriors, and Kovir too learning to manage life in hostile environments. You aren't the first warrior I've studied. But you are the first witcher and the first to capture my heart."

Eskel sat up and she fluffed up his pillows. He leaned against the headboard and took her hands.

"But why fall in love with _me_ , out of all the men out there?" he asked. "I drive women away with my ugliness and my stupid pride. Always have. Used to be the one in the corner drinking while my friends were prying women off them."

DC detailed the things she had seen him do. The little hidden moments when he believed no one saw. When he dropped his guard and showed tenderness and mercy to a small animal, a vagrant or a child. The times he would look into a campfire at night and she could see all the years of pain in his eyes, the longing, the aching loneliness. She told him she had seen a man that was strength and vulnerability all in one, a precarious balancing act that intrigued her.

"And I know you won't believe me when I tell you this, but the very first time I saw you in Heatherington, that miserable day of cold, driving rain. You were soaking wet and caked with mud, holding an Ekimarra head. Your eyes were glittering, the rain dripped on your face from your hair and I thought you were so handsome Es! I always believed that I wasn't going to fall in love with anyone and do what society expected of me, what my own mother expected me to do, just because I was a girl. I figured that if someone came along I would be in full control of the situation...but...Eskel..."

DC placed both her hands on his face and leaned in to kiss him, the electrical flash hitting him harder than it ever had before. "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing throbbing moment."

Eskel thought his heart would explode. He held her tightly to him then kissed her forehead. "Dana-Claer, promise me something right now!"

"Anything," she whispered.

"If I act like an asshole, beat me to a pulp, tie me to a tree, steal my horse...but promise me you won't ever leave. Run off, cool down, do what you gotta do but DC...always come back. Please."

She sat up and looked into his eyes. They were large, the pupils taking up almost all the colored space. "I promise Es."

"And another thing,” he said. “If I ever get a stupid idea in my head to walk away from _you_ , follow me. Men can be brainless, prideful creatures."

She kissed him again, her lips softly grazing his. Eskel deepened the kiss, free of any reservations or constraints. His hands tangled up in her hair which hung loosely around her face. It had been so long since he had kissed anyone with such unbridled passion and desire and the electricity that arced between them made them both shiver. He kissed her lips, her face, her neck, lighting a fire inside DC from the embers that had sat there for so long, quietly glowing for him.

DC ran her hands over his arms and chest, feeling the scars beneath them in contrast to the rest of his soft skin. She loved the definition of his muscles and once again remarked how little scarring he actually had. He smiled ruefully and said he would rather have them on his body then his face.

"I wish you could have seen me before the incident. See me the way I should be," Eskel added sadly.

Her eyes filled up with tears. "But I _do_ see you as you should be! I didn't fall in love with the idea of you, I fell in love with the real you, a man so beautiful in his brokenness. Don't you understand Es, every part of you is perfect to me. There is nothing I would, or _want_ to change!"

She traced her fingers down his terrible scars from the top to the bottom, across his lips and down his chin. "I don't want to change you," she whispered. "Not ever."

Standing up, DC pulled the covers over his chest. "You need to get some sleep. We have a lot of time to talk and fix this place up. How on earth can you live this way?"

"It wasn't this bad when I came in, I...uhh...well..."

She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "You went on a bender and trashed the place. I get it Eskel."

"I was hurting over losing you and trying to forget. Friend of mine was right. It doesn't work, at least not for long."

DC sat down in the chair and pulled the blanket back over herself. Eskel gave her his lopsided smile. "Wouldn't you rather lie down with me?" he asked.

"Yes, but if I do, neither of us will get any rest and right now I think you need that more than anything else, so go to sleep witcher. Don't make me put a spell on you!" She winked at him.

Eskel chuckled and watched her as she did her best to get comfortable in the chair. Dana-Claer could feel his eyes on her, but she kept hers closed and pretended to go to sleep until she heard his breathing even out. Then she sat for a long time, staring at him and thanking the fates that she found him when she did.

 


	15. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel and DC clean up Kaer Amici, and the witcher shares some of his history with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corrornáidí + corr ur NA djee
> 
> I use gaelic to blend together words for elvish. Sadly I misplaced the notes I used in creating them but it does actually have a meaning, at least it did. Even my golden retriever can't retrieve my lost notebook.

* * *

It took them two weeks to clean up the mess Eskel had made during his benders. DC teased him mercilessly about it, but he didn't mind. His world had come back to life. It was as though he were a different person. She was amazed at the change in him. Their previous time together Eskel had been quiet and reserved, but now he was funny and animated, and ever so affectionate.

Whereas she had previously been the one to make the advances, he had taken over completely. They couldn't stand together without his putting his arms around her and kissing her. He held her hand as often as possible, and so many times a day he told her he loved her. He smiled all the time, lopsided or not, and he laughed often.

"Eskel," she said, looking at him from across the room.

He looked up from his task. "That's me," he responded.

"I didn't think it was possible to love you any more than I did, but I was wrong."

He sprinted two steps and leapt a pile of wood, catching her in his arms and spinning her around. Their lips met and they kissed deeply.

"DC," he whispered between kisses. "That night, when you saved me. You said after that you thought I was handsome the first time you saw me."

"Well you are!" she grinned.

"It felt real nice to hear that. Thank you."

"Es, I'm not making it up. It's true. I know I can't erase a lifetime of rejection in such a short time, but one day you can look back and see that we'll have been together for far longer than you've been alone, and in that time I hope I can make you understand how amazing you truly are."

Eskel couldn't say anything. He saw the open honesty on her face, the complete lack of guile. She wasn't lying to him, wasn't operating on some ulterior motive. This woman truly loved him, all of him, with no reservation. He ran his fingers through her hair, then cupped her face gently.

"I promised myself that if I ever had another chance with you," he whispered. "That I would never stop showing you and telling you how much I love you." He looked away awkwardly for a moment. "I...I want to make love to you, Dana-Claer, if you'll let me. Not just ploughing...not like I said before...but..."

She looked up at him and smiled nervously. "Yes please...but Es, you'll have to forgive my 100% complete and total lack of experience in that department."

"Really?" he asked softly.

She nodded, feeling embarrassed. It had never occurred to her that it would be an issue. To DC, a warriors didn't need to worry about bedroom activities. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into an embrace.

"And...you actually want to with _me_?" he asked quietly.

"I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather make love with," she whispered, squeezing him tightly.

"Well DC, in that case, I don't want to rush this. It needs to be special. Really special. I want it to be perfect."

She looked up at him. "Careful, Eskel. Nothing can ever be truly perfect if it's real. I don't want you to end up disappointed because you were going for the unattainable."

" _You_ can't disappoint me. But...I was referring more to this shitty environment here that I did such a good job of trashing. And speaking of environments I never did show you this..."

He started walking towards the stairs and she caught his sidelong glance. With a shriek she sprinted forward and he did the same. Laughing, they took the stairs 2 and 3 at a time to see who was the stronger and faster.

"Not fair Es!" she cried as he reached the top a second before her. "Your legs are longer!"

"Yeah and I'm heavier and have to work harder!"

"Witcher mutations you cheater!" she giggled.

Eskel led her to the room he had made for her and opened the door. She stepped in and looked around, her eyes lighting up. "This is a lovely room!" she exclaimed.

"I...well I put it together for you when I first got here."

"Es, it's wonderful! Thank you so much! But...are you going to stay here with me?"

He sat down on the bed. "Well I thought this could be just your room, when you need to escape from me or from whatever. I figured maybe women need time outs or something to do...you know...girl stuff. I don't know...I'm so bad at this shit."

DC smiled and shook her head, going to him and running her fingers through his hair. "You are so wrong about that! You are wonderful at this! You are so considerate and kind Es. I never believed such a man existed."

It was larger than his room was, and he must have dug up every bit of the best furniture left in the place to furnish it. She had no idea what weird and wonderful books were in the bookcase, aside from her bestiary she never really read that much, at least not since she was a little girl and she'd had a book called "The Witcher's Way" about a young boy who goes to live at a witcher school. It wasn't Kaer Morhen but she didn't care. It was her favorite book of all time.

Eskel lay back on the bed, hands behind his head, watching her, the expression on his face gentle. She examined the wall mural closely. It was a scene from outside the keep. She saw Scorpion and another horse, a few goats and a cow, and a figure she recognized as herself walking along some upright poles, while the image of Eskel walked beside her, holding her hand.

"That's the gauntlet," he said.

"What is it?" DC asked.

"Hell," he answered. "Thing we had at Kaer Morhen for training. Recreated one here."

She turned and saw the little box on the night stand. "What's in here?" she asked.

"Open it," he said.

She lifted the lid and removed the carved barrette. "Eskel!" she gasped. "However did you get this?"

He shrugged. "Off a traveling merchant? It's not much really..."

She turned and stared at him. "Do you even know what this is?"

"Uhh...a hair ...thing, right?"

She grinned. "Yes it is but it's called a corrornáidí.  It's an elvish artefact, and magical! I've always wanted to go to Dol Blathanna and find something like this!"

He blinked. "Huh?"

She closed her hands over it for a second and when she opened them, the wood had changed to a bright gold. She repeated the action and then the carving was silver. Each time she closed her hands over it, it changed. Sometimes to a metal and sometimes it was colored, as if painted.

"How are you doing that DC? Magic?"

She shook her head. "Well yes and no. It's not my magic but the corrornáidí. If I put some intent into it...." She closed her eyes and her hands. When she opened them both, the carving was colored. "I can change it by wishing!"

Her eyes were shining as she gathered up the sides of her hair and clipped the corrornáidí into it. It was a bright and vibrant red. She twirled around.

"It's the most beautiful gift I've ever gotten! Thank you Eskel!"

He smiled at her, concentrating on making sure all of his facial muscles were in symmetry. She touched his face gently. "Yeah, there's my handsome witcher," she said softly.

"I love hearing that," said Eskel.

"Well you better because I will remind you every day," said DC, climbing up and sitting astride him. He put his hands on her hips. She rested her hands on either side of his head and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you, Eskel," she whispered. "I'll never get tired of saying it to you, or hearing you say it to me. I know I can be a huge pain in the ass sometimes but no matter what, I'll never stop loving you."

"You wouldn't understand a true pain in the ass unless you met Lambert."

"Your brother, right?"

Eskel shifted slightly in discomfort, and not wholly due to the subject matter. "I never told you about that whole situation yet," he said.

"What situation?" she asked curiously.

"About him...Lambert."

"You had a falling out?"

He shook his head. "No not really. Well, in a way. Not his fault though. Hang on. I need to ask you this, which note was it that sent you here?"

"Niblet's village. It was on the board there."

"So you did go back!"

DC nodded. "When I got there, the note was so faded and the flower was dead. Niblet came running up to me jumping around and could barely string a sentence together. He said he had drawn the heart and put the flower on it while Henry held him up. He couldn't stop talking about you and about how sad you were and that you had gotten the village to build him and his friends a playground. Truth be told Es, I had planned to try and make a life there. I really like the villagers."

"How long after I was there did you go back? Did Henry say?" asked Eskel.

"A month I believe, or slightly longer. 6 weeks maybe? Aedirn was really far and this place was not easy to get to that's for sure. When I saw the note I knew that settling down to be a villager was not my destiny."

Eskel ran his hands up and down her sides and sighed. "Maybe you should get off me, DC," he said, shifting himself yet again.

"Am I too heavy for you, big tough witcher that you are?" she grinned.

"You weigh as much as a baby goat," he said. "It's not that, its...well...distracting."

She traced down his face with her fingertips, then across his lips, down his chin to his chest where she began to unbutton his shirt. Eskel dropped his hands to the outside of her thighs, moving down to her knees and back up her inner thighs. His hands grazed the area between her legs before coming back to her hips. DC closed her eyes and sighed deeply, her own hands caressing across his chest. She could feel his desire as it strained against the fabric of his breeches. Eskel's eyes were half closed and he pressed her down hard against him. Slowly she dragged her fingertips down to where his breeches were laced and began to undo them. He caught her hands.

"DC..." he whispered. "Dana-Claer, not like this. Not here."

She got off him and sat on the bed, leaning on one arm. "What am I doing wrong, Es?" she asked softly, confusion in her eyes.

He turned his head and looked up at her, reaching out a hand to touch her cheek.

"You could never do anything wrong," he said. "I want you more than you can imagine, believe me. But like I said I want it to be perfect, and I don't want to rush it."

DC sighed. "I don't get it. This room is beautiful and perfect to me."

"Do you trust me, Dana-Claer?" asked Eskel gently.

She nodded.

"I got an idea, and I need a bit of time to work on it. Can you wait til then? Til I finish it? I promise you won't be disappointed. This is the one thing I want to do that absolutely cant suck and I know you don't like it when I say things need to be perfect but they do. Trust me, DC, ok?"

She leaned in and kissed him. "Have it your way, witcher. I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled and it warmed her heart.

"Now," he said. "You asked me if I had a falling out with my brother. Happened 30 years ago." He looked away miserably. He had to tell her about it, about the situation that almost destroyed him, that was completely his fault. He felt ashamed of himself.

She sensed his unhappiness. There was pretty much only one thing that could get between brothers.

"There was a woman involved in this, wasn't there," she said.

"Yeah," responded Eskel with a deep sigh. "Her name was Ykaterina. She was, and still might be, a professor at Oxenfurt University. Trained at Aretuza too. Crazy smart woman. I...sorry DC I gotta say it. I loved her. Too much."

"She ran off with your brother?" asked DC aghast.

"It wasn't like that. I'm a damn fool when it comes to my pride. Raised up the old way, where a man takes care of his woman and does right by her. Ykaterina was independent and she wasn't into all that. Didn't cause any problems until we found this little farmstead that we both loved. I told her I didn't have the coin for it. She said she had enough saved up and would buy it before someone else took it. I refused. Figured that was not the way things were supposed to be done. Told her I would go and make some coin and come back."

He covered his face with his hands. He hadn't thought about the situation in many years. "Anyway while I was gone, she bought it. Didn't tell me. I found the deed to it by accident. Fates I loved her so much but I had to get out of there. Told her I was gonna be back that I wasn't leaving her, just the whole situation was too much for me. My fucking pride...I planned to be back in a week. But then I heard about this really lucrative contract out across the sea. Figured I could go, do it, make coin and come back. Give her the money back she had spent on the farmstead."

DC had an odd look on her face as she listened, but didn't say a word.

"Wrote to her a few times, she never got the letters. Merchant got killed I guess. So I ended up in a shipwreck and nearly died, had complete amnesia and lived as a farmer of all things. When I started to remember, it was her my mind latched onto. All I could think about was getting back to her. Had no idea how long I'd been away. Got back and found out it had been three years.”

Eskel took a deep, miserable breath. He hoped that DC wouldn't look too unfavorably on him after she learned what a fuckup he could be, and had been. But he didn't want any old history putting a wall between them. DC was quiet, knowing there was more, waiting for him to continue.

“Ykaterina had married my brother after 2 years and they were living at the farmstead. _Our_ farmstead. I mentioned Tressa to you, Korin's cousin? She's their daughter. Ykaterina's and Lambert's. She was born just under a year after I last saw them. Stories travel. Heard about Tressa and Korin running the school a few years ago. Never saw them again though. Don't hate Lambert, but seeing him would remind me of what a fuckup I actually am. Then this thing with you...I was pretty wrecked about it."

DC's brow was furrowed and she studied his face carefully. "She waited for you for years? Without a single letter or word?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"She's a better woman than I would have been! I love you Eskel, but if you had left me and not come back I'd not wait years to move on. Things are different. Women have every right to make decisions on their own. We don't need a man to do that for us. Not anymore. Not in a very long time!"

"I know that, DC," said Eskel quietly. "I lost everything because of my damn pride. That's why I made you promise not to give up on me. I'm not perfect, believe me. Like to think I've grown some though. But you never know. Look at the shit I just put you through. I'm really sorry little wren."

DC smiled and mouthed the words _little wren_ , then lay down beside him and snuggled into his arms. "Is your brother Lambert a good guy?"

"He's a major asshole. But I was told by Ykaterina herself, and Geralt and his wife that Lambert treats her like a queen. He's not the same with her at all. I saw it for myself how much they love each other. It devastated me."

"But she's loved. Isn't that a comfort to you? If you really loved her, to know she's happy?"

Eskel kissed the top of her head. "Yeah. I guess it is."

“What about Geralt? Do you keep in touch with him in some way?”

Eskel shook his head slightly. “I...no. Truth is, when everything blew up on me, Lambert and Geralt had gotten pretty close. I just didn't want to be around them. Time passes and you just go on with your lives. Eventually even people you were close to become strangers and things are awkward. I know Geralt is alright. He has a good life. Our time together just ended is all. I'm fine with it.”

They lay quietly for a few minutes. DC tilted her head up. "Eskel? Do you really love _me_? "

"Fuck yeah!" he exclaimed, squeezing her tight. "DC that was 30 years ago. A lot has happened to me since then. I'm a different man now. Still not perfect but I got a second chance to love with you. I'll do my best not to fuck it up. I got my one free pass already."

"I'm so glad that you left me those notes. Niblet's village was the first one I got, and I ended up with four of them all together. I didn't go to Novigrad though, I just went around the city and traveled with a merchant for a time, a family that was relocating, and a father and son with a goat cart. All of them wanted protection. None of them believed I could provide it until I proved it!"

He grinned at her. "Bet they were surprised."

"I only had to deal with a few bandits, one drowner and a very silly highwayman. He must have been new at the whole thing because he had no idea how to go about it. He said please and thank you, his mask fell off and he really looked completely ridiculous. Needless to say the merchant just looked at him and laughed."

Eskel shook his head. "Must have been looking for something in particular. Met those guys before. Usually they are trying to impress a woman."

"That was exactly it! He said he was trying to earn himself a reputation to make a certain girl in his town look his way. I told him getting himself killed was one way to do it but he wouldn't be around to enjoy his efforts. I suggested he walk up to her and tell her he loves her and let the fates sort it out. I tied up his mask for him and sent him on his way."

Eskel sat up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear that had come loose from the ornament. Then he drew her into an embrace and kissed her hair. "I am so glad that you found my notes DC. Just the thought that I would never see you again...it was too much for me and I didn't know how to deal with it."

"I didn't follow you Es...I couldn't do that after the way you reacted. The last thing I ever wanted to do was upset and hurt you and it seemed that everything I had done did exactly that! I felt it was better for you that I just go away and let you live your life in peace. It broke my heart and to be honest I cried for days. I couldn't eat or sleep properly for almost a month, but I forced myself to believe I had left you for all the right reasons. I'll never leave you again, Eskel. That's one promise I will keep for the rest of my life."

He rocked her. "I'm sorry I made you leave. I'm an idiot and I know it. No small wonder I've been alone so long. I love you more than I have words for DC."

They lay there for a long time, not speaking, just holding onto one another quietly. She had her head on his chest and listened to his strong, slow heartbeat. Then she sighed.

"We have so much to do here still, Es. I want to just lie here and hold you forever but then we'll never clean this place up."

"Yeah I hear you. You know DC just the two of us we can't actually really fix it up. This shit will take an army to rebuild. It's been falling apart for years and I just barely keep up with it year after year. I'm not here long enough."

DC concentrated a moment. "Well why do you have to leave at all?"

"Gotta make a living, DC. Monsters need killing, people need help and I...we...need the coin to survive."

"We can do all that but still come back can't we?" she asked.

"Did you sleep through your journey here?" he asked. "You do realize we are a long way from anywhere, right?"

She nodded, smiling deviously. "Eskel...what am I?"

"My woman," he said proudly, making her giggle.

"Ok yes but besides that..." she turned her hand and created a tiny crackling ball of electricity.

His eyes widened. "Sorceress!"

She nodded. "We can leave here and come back anytime we like. We can earn a living and make this our home, Es! Right? We can do this! It might take a long time but that's something we both have lots of, fates willing. Do you agree? Is this something you would like to do?"

His entire face lit up. "Fuck yeah! Let's do this DC!"

 

 

 


	16. I Can See Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel works on his special project, and begins training DC.

* * *

Eskel carefully crept out of bed and got dressed silently. The early hours when DC was asleep was the only time he could escape to work on his project.

Long ago, the little castle had several guestrooms. They were beautiful, beyond compare. Large and luxurious with every creature comfort one could imagine, according to the Steward. Those rooms had fallen into disuse and disrepair far before any of the others had. For their own reasons it appeared that the original owners had once made Kaer Amici their permanent home but something had changed. He suspected the war. Rooms had been abandoned one by one, until the only sign of life was the main area downstairs.

Eskel had picked the large upstairs room that was still in reasonably good condition and had decided he was going to recreate it to its former splendor. Every day he worked on it. Repainting the intricate design work, polishing the brass claw foot tub, polishing the four carved posts on the bed and cleaning and resetting fabric that made up its curtain and canopy. He wanted the room to be nothing short of pure magic.

Eskel had no idea what he was doing or how to do it, but he had dug up every book he could find on the subject. He had learned a lot in the short time he had been at it, but he felt there was so much yet to do. DC was the most important thing in his life, and he didn't want to fail again. A woman deserved a man who could take care of her, who could get things done, who would treat her with love and respect and tenderness. Eskel wanted DC to see that he was all those things. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

He knew she, like Ykaterina, was independent and at this point in his life he knew that things were different. But he still wanted to do right by her no matter what. It just felt right to him. DC could decorate the rest of the rooms as she wished and he would help her, but this one room, that would hopefully become _their_ room, he wanted to create.

The witcher had found a book of poetry and read through it, but couldn't grasp the flowery language. He had read a romance novel to get ideas as well, and while they were great for setting up the room, they didn't help him much with the talking part of his plan. He figured he would be on his own for some if it and would just have to do his best.

He sighed as he oiled up another piece of furniture. It was the last piece to go in the room, and he would need to finish the wall painting and get the floor cleaned up. There had been a lot of detritus laying about and he had to hurl it out the window and clean it up from outside so he didn't have to carry it down the stairs and have DC see it. He told her she was not to go past the barrier on the stairs for safety reasons. He was lucky she respected him enough to listen.

The main hall had been fixed up and DC had taken to working on the kitchen. She loved to cook and wanted that room to be back to the way it had once been. She had cleaned out the stone ovens and polished the wood countertops, swept the dust and debris from the floors and began to work on the pantries and cabinets. There were almost no pots and pans, only a few dishes and bits of silverware and one large cauldron. It was fine for the two of them however, and she was happy.

Presently she heard Eskel walking through the main hall. She turned and smiled at him as he rounded the corner, twirling his sword in one hand. He leapt up and spun, slicing the air, then sheathed his sword in one smooth movement and took her in his arms.

"Morning beautiful," he said, kissing her softly. "You want to see the gauntlet?"

"That training thing? The one in the picture you drew on the wall? Oh yes!"

Eskel led her down to the training grounds. He had recreated as best he could the training device he and his brothers had spent so much time mastering. The snow had melted and the temperatures were slowly warming up towards spring time. He walked up to a platform and easily leaped up onto the poles, and drew his sword.

DC's jaw dropped. She had seen him in battle, seen him in practice, but she had never seen anything like what he was now showing her. In fact, there was no warrior she could recall who could manipulate his body the way Eskel did. The witcher could jump, flip, spin and turn within the space of a few of the upright poles. Each one was only wide enough for one foot, and Eskel never put both feet down on one. There was an odd looking contraption that looked like a large piece of wood with metal spikes jutting from it. It hung from a rope, and the witcher hit it, and started it swinging. DC cringed as he dodged back and forth between swings. Not once did it hit him. He did several back flips in a row, landing perfectly one foot in front of the other.

He stopped and looked down at her, breathing heavily. "I'm rusty, " he said.

"What?" cried DC. "You call this rusty? I have no words to describe what I just saw! Es you are just....I have no words!"

His eyes were intensely bright. He reached into his pocket and brought out a band of fabric, tying it over his eyes. "Hit the pendulum, " he said. "Get it going again."

"No Es you aren't seriously going to do this without being able to see. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"DC I've been doing this since I was a kid. Come on, hit it."

She gave it a good push. Eskel backed up a few steps and she saw him take a deep breath and center himself as he always did before battle. She recognized it as a form of meditation, something she had never been able to master herself. Her father had never taught it to her as he himself never learned it. The others she had come into contact with didn't do it either. Maybe it was just a witcher skill, but it was something that intrigued her.

Eskel lunged at the pendulum, slicing it and stabbing it, moving beyond it, then back again. He did the same moves he had before, and added a few extra leaps. DC's heart was in her throat. She didn't dare say anything for fear of breaking his concentration. He sheathed his sword and turned, doing a flip spin off the poles onto the ground beside her.

She pulled off his blindfold. "You are phenomenal, Es!" she cried.

He smiled somewhat shyly. "Climb up and look over the other side," he said. DC hoisted herself up to the platform beside it and gave a startled cry. "Eskel! You could have died!" The other side of the poles was a long drop off to the rocky ground below.

"Only if I fell off," he said.

She got down and hugged him. "I can't believe you can do this blindfolded. Can I try walking on it?"

He nodded and took her hand. She walked across them first one way then the other, as far as the pendulum.

"I want to try and go past the pendulum when its going!" she said excitedly. His incredible display had motivated her and she was eager to impress him.

"Right...don't think so," said Eskel. He held out his arms and lifted her down. He led her from the platform back onto the ground. There, he pointed to a series of poles sticking up from the ground about a foot. It was the same kind as the ones on the gauntlet, but without the pendulum. A few feet away was the same arrangement, slightly higher but with a pendulum set up in the center.

"This is where you can start," he said.

"This sucks, Es!" she cried in dismay.

"So is scraping the woman I love off the rocks!"

DC did a few forward walkovers across the poles, then a handspring, then the leaping spin that she had learned from Eskel...and fell right onto the ground.

"Point made," he said, leaning against a rock wall with his arms crossed.

DC scowled at him and tried again with the same result. Eskel walked over to her and got on the poles. "Watch my feet. Nothing else, just my feet."

He demonstrated the move several times then jumped off.

DC tried again. She didn't fall off this time but wobbled.

"Turn your landing foot out for balance," he said.

This time she managed it and cheered.

"Again!" Eskel said.

DC complied repeating the move over and over and over.

"Now close your eyes!" he said.

She did, stumbled and was expecting to hit the ground when instead she felt his arms around her. He settled her in his arms and carried her a short distance away to an area where the grass had been worn away in a circle. He gave her a kiss and set her down.

"Can you dance, DC?" he asked her.

"What? Dance? Yes they made us learn some in Aretuza but I suck at it."

"Dancing and footwork go hand in hand," said Eskel. "Didn't like it much at first either but it helps."

DC laughed. "Sure Es. You guys figured it was just a new way to get girls!"

"That would be Geralt. Always with the women. Now pay attention."

He led her through a few steps, and if she had expected him to be awkward and cumbersome she was sorely disappointed. The witcher moved with the same fluid grace he had used on the gauntlet, spinning and turning her every which way. DC realized she must have had a truly stunned look on her face because he stopped and started laughing.

"What DC, you thought I was only good for fighting monsters?"

"Yeah, pretty much," she said still stunned. "That whole witcher thing and all."

He took her hand and led her back to the poles and stood facing her.

"What we just did over there, do it here," he said.

DC blinked in confusion. "What? How?"

He picked her up and turned, putting her down again. Then he spun her, and turned again. She lost her balance and fell off onto the ground. He held out his hand.

"It's the same thing DC but stop looking down. Look in my eyes. You know the steps."

She tried but lost her balance again. Eskel caught her before she fell off and held her closer. This time she got it, letting him flip and spin her from one side to the next, landing perfectly each time.

"You just needed to be closer to me," he said as he stopped and smoothed the hair away from her face.

"It's where I like to be," DC answered softly.

"Yeah, I can handle that," said Eskel kissing her. " I love you, don't forget it."

"Never," said DC.

"Witcher training takes years, DC. It's not easy to learn and it can get real frustrating sometimes. But if you want it bad enough you stick with it. You're good, you have good moves but a bit rough around the edges. Get me?"

DC nodded. "I'm only as good as the ones who taught me. All Skellige warriors are rough. They don't care how something looks so long as it works."

"Brute force won't always cut it. You want to be a witcher DC you need way more training."

"So train me already," she said, poking him in the chest.

"We will do some every day. But soon with the warmer weather we need to start heading out. This place needs more then we got the coin for right now."

"So train me during combat. I can learn then too, right?"

"Yeah but there will be some monsters I just won't let you get in on. You gotta promise me DC that you will listen to me. I won't hold you back but I know what some of them can do, and if I say no, I mean no. Deal?"

"Yes, deal," she said.

"It's because I love you," said Eskel, taking her hand.

"I know, witcher, I know," she said happily and gave his hand a squeeze.

Eskel led her to the stone staircase that led up to the highest point of the castle. "You got the energy for this? It's a long climb!"

She grinned at him. "If you can do it, I can do it!"

It was indeed a very long climb to the top, but she managed to get there. Winded, DC leaned over to catch her breath. Eskel was breathing harder than usual but not nearly as much as she was.

"I wish I had mutations!" she exclaimed.

"No you don't," he replied. "Might seem cool but really it isn't. It makes us sub-human. You saw how people reacted to me."

"Stop it, Es!" she said. "You are every bit as human as everyone else. Just an appreciably better version of human in my book. If the rest of the world can't see it then that's their problem and they're wrong anyway."

He shook his head. "Crazy woman. You have some wild ideas on things in that head of yours."

DC leaned out over the parapet. It was a sunny day and she could see for miles all around.

"I can see forever!" she cried.

"So can I," he said.

She turned to him suddenly and found him looking at her, the softest expression in his eyes. It made her smile widely, then she turned back to the incredible view.

Eskel came up behind and put his arms around her. "I used to come up here every damn day and search for you," he said in her ear. "I believed that one day I would see you walking up one of these paths. I just got discouraged though, and things got out of control."

She put her hands on his arms and leaned back against him. "Were you deliberately trying to die, Es?" she asked softly.

"No," he responded. "Not at all...just tried to drown my pain. I gotta tell you that about me. I don't deal with things too well sometimes and when shit gets too much I either get away from it or just hit the ale to make it stop. Don't always know when enough is enough. I got hot and went outside and passed out."

"The thought that I might have lost you breaks my heart," she whispered. "If I had decided to stay one day longer in some town, or if I had stayed with Niblet longer, or any number of things that might have delayed me, I would have found the love of my life dead in the courtyard."

He sighed and kissed the side of her head. "My mutations wouldn't have allowed that DC. We run hotter inside than other people, not to mention the alcohol itself in my blood."

"When I found you, you were barely breathing and as cold as a corpse, Es. I think your mutations were failing you," she said.

"I'm not saying it didn't affect me, just that it wouldn't have killed me. But that didn't happen and we are here now, together. For always, DC. Right?"

"I told you I'm never leaving you again. I never break a promise. Especially not to the one I love."

He snuggled her for a good long while, staring out at the slowly thawing wilds all around them.

DC turned around and looked up at him. "Es, have you ever thought that this place could be amazing if we really managed to fix it up?"

"So long as you're happy that's about all that matters to me."

"Have you considered maybe buying it from the owners? They have no interest in it, right?"

He shrugged. "You know nobles. They hang onto things just for the sake of it. Don't think we could ever afford it DC."

"We could actually go and talk to them you know. They are just people after all. They might be happy to get rid of it. "

Eskel looked uncomfortable. The nobility as a whole preferred perfect things, pretty things. Witchers were an affront to most of them. He didn't imagine they would even lower themselves to speak to them.

"You know," said DC when he had finished stumbling through his feelings on the matter. "Who said we have to go as witchers? Glamors and costumes are pretty amazing things. This could be our permanent home, Es. A place to always come back to."

He drew her into an embrace. It all sounded so wonderful and idyllic. But what in a witcher's life was ever that way? The ever present danger of imminent death hung over them like a shadow. No witcher ever died in his own bed, and Eskel knew _they_ wouldn't ever be wealthy enough to retire and live out their days peacefully. He suddenly envied Geralt and Lambert. They had found a way out of the witcher's lifestyle. There wasn't anything he knew how to do besides be a witcher. DC obviously wanted this. Now his task was to figure out how to get it done.

DC saw the downcast expression on his face. "Hey!" she said. "It's you and me. Not you alone! Don't get any of those old ideas in that handsome head of yours. Got it?"

He couldn't help but grin at her. "I'm an old goat. Hard to change how I think."

"Think all you want. But don't _be_ that old goat. We'll figure it out Es."

 


	17. You're My Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel summons up his courage to ask DC an important question, and reveals his special project.

* * *

Eskel gave his handiwork a good going over. All those months of hard work had paid off, the room was truly magnificent once more. DC had never asked him what he was doing in all that time, she just figured that he was doing "guy things" and needed the space.

When he was finished whatever it was he did up there, he always came down and trained with her before they headed out on the Path. As summer began, they were away from home for longer journeys, but DC's portals made a huge difference. They had fallen into a comfortable routine with each other.

This morning was different. When he came downstairs he hugged her tightly.

"DC, come for a ride with me on Scorpion."

She had been messing around with the new gelding whom she'd named Lucas, and sometimes they would ride the two horses together. Lucas was skittish and unused to the wilds around the keep but DC was a good rider and managed him fine. He was a well boned and strong horse from a good bloodline, or so the farmer claimed. It didn't matter to Eskel or to DC, Lucas was a good animal to have around. On occasion they would still ride Scorpion together, bareback, his sleek fur warm beneath their legs.

DC climbed up on the stallion's back and Eskel got on behind her. They trotted from the keep down the main pathway, then veered off to the right towards the river. It was one of their favorite places to go. Eskel told her that he would go there all the time to clear his mind in years past.

Eskel got off and led the horse down the river, with DC happily staying on and taking in the warm sun and the fresh air. Spending so much time in the keep during winter made them forget how nice it was to be outside. The dirt and dust they dealt with constantly was hard on the lungs, but things were improving day by day even if it were not as quick as they both wished it were.

The witcher stopped and patted Scorpion, then held his arms out for DC. He knew she could dismount fine on her own but he loved to do those little things he had read about in books. It made her smile, so he kept doing them.

"I like it here," she said, picking up a stone and tossing it in. It fell into the water with a _plink_.

"Let's see who can throw farther," she said and gave him a rock. He threw it, then she threw hers.

"Not bad," he said. "Now I'll actually try."

He threw it near to the other side of the bank and she didn't come anywhere close.

"Mutations again, that I still wish I had!" she cried, laughing. Then she created a ball of electricity and hurled it. It went far over to the other side and exploded against a tree.

"You have your own special skills DC," said Eskel.

"That's true, and I'm still wanting to learn more. I'm getting really good with the mini gauntlet. Going to let me try the real one soon?"

"Yeah without the pendulum though. You aren't ready for that yet," he responded.

"Ok, fine," she said. "When? Later today?"

"If you still want to when we get back, sure."

DC did a few walk overs as they meandered along the bank. Then she did a cartwheel, which prompted Eskel to do one without using his hands. As always, she had to try it.

"Not bad, but you need a bit more launch power," he suggested. "And keep your legs straight."

She tried again.

"Better. You learn fast DC."

He sprinted forward and did a front handspring with a really messed up looking twist, but hit a stone on landing and almost fell in the water. DC couldn't help but laugh at him.

"That was pretty graceful Es!" she cried and imitated the handspring without the twist. "That's a weird one that I can't really understand how you did."

"Good," he said. "I need to have something you can't do."

DC made a face at him. They walked some more in silence, then DC picked up some rocks and tossed them in, humming a song quietly.

"Dana-Claer," said Eskel. "You're my woman."

She grinned. "And you're my man."

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her for a long moment. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it firmly, then tried again. "Ok, yeah...DC..."

She looked at him quizzically. "Are you alright, Es?"

He nodded. "I want to marry you."

She blinked and her jaw dropped.

"Dana-Claer, will you marry me?"

She smiled and her eyes lit up. She nodded vigorously and threw her arms around him. "Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes, Eskel, I'll marry you!"

He held her there, her feet dangling above the ground and spun her around. When he put her down, Eskel reached into one of his back pockets.

He turned back to DC and took her hand. Carefully he slipped a ring onto her finger.

"I hope you like it, I suck so hard at this kind of thing."

She looked at it and her eyes widened with delight. "Oh Es! I love it! How could I not love _anything_ you gave me? Thank you!"

The ring was silver in color, with a ruby shaped like a heart in the center. Rubies adorned the sides of the band with tiny channel set clear stones above and beneath them. It fit her perfectly. How he had managed any of it was beyond her.

"I killed a griffon for that ruby a really long time ago," he said. “Sort of felt like a good luck charm. Never felt right to sell it. That one ruby made all the stones in that ring. The clear ones I won playing Gwent with a travelling merchant. Another thing that just seemed to stay with me on all my travels."

"Who made it for you?" DC asked, admiring it.

"Artisan in town near here. Killed some bears and wolves for furs for him. He's got a bum leg and can't do any hunting so I set him up with all he needed for the winter. Was so grateful. When I brought him the carcasses he told me what he did for a living. Let me pick out any of the gems he had as payment. Instead I asked him to make a ring for the woman I love. I knew I wanted it to have a heart, because you have mine, DC."

Tears were meandering down her cheeks, and he gently brushed them away. "Don't cry...aren't you supposed to be happy?"

"It's happy tears, Es! Because I love you so much that I could just burst!"

He kissed her tenderly, but she deepened the kiss, pressing herself against him and holding him tightly to her.

"DC," he said breathlessly. "I got one more thing for you. At the castle. Let's ride back."

He picked her up and put her back on Scorpion then vaulted onto the horse's back. Eskel had one arm around her waist and she leaned back on him happily.

Once Scorpion had been released and the animals watered, he took her to the stairs. The crates and mess that had blocked it off were gone. He took her hand.

"Come on."

He led her up the winding staircase to another level, similar to the one they had their rooms on.

"Long ago this used to be the main room."

They came to a door. "Close your eyes," instructed Eskel.

She did, and he held her hand and led her inside. She heard the door close.

"Welcome home, DC," he said softly.

She was mesmerized. The room looked like something out of a book, or a place in a grand palace somewhere. It was the kind of room the Empress would stay in. She walked around and touched everything. The walls with the intricately painted designs, the impeccable oil paintings of horses and people and landscapes. The furniture that all matched, every settee and table and chairs. Book cases filled with books, a desk with a candle and quill and inkpot, and a large fireplace. There were two stands to hold armor and weapons, and a magnificent claw foot brass bathtub that was actually hooked up to the water reservoir. Behind a little door was a modern toilet with a sink. But the most beautiful thing she had ever seen was the bed. Made of a solid wood, it was a 4 poster with carvings of horses and hounds. There was a fabric canopy above it and curtains that could be closed.

Eskel led her to the bed and sat down, taking her hands. "This is our home, DC. Yours and mine. When I told you that I wanted your first time to be perfect, this is what I meant. I meant that you should have the most beautiful surroundings because you deserve it. I want you to see that I can be everything to you."

She didn't know what to say. She felt like a princess or a queen from a children's tale. This man, who had come out of nowhere in the middle of a storm carrying the decapitated head of an Ekimarra, had carried off her heart. She kissed him.

"You _are_ everything to me, Eskel," she whispered. "You are more than I ever believed could be real. I just hope that you don't wake up one morning and realize how crappy I actually am!"

"Like that's ever gonna happen," he said.

"I'm feral and undisciplined, run around playing with swords and don't have a single dress to my name. I don't know a thing about politics or child rearing or how to entertain guests."

Eskel couldn't help but smile. "Well witchers have to be slightly feral. The discipline we will work on. We can play with swords together, and dresses are easy to get. Hell you can glamor one up if you wanted. Politics suck, I got no clue about raising kids and could care less about entertaining. You are perfect, DC."

Her eyes were shining and she stepped back. "Close your eyes witcher," she said.

When he opened them again, Dana-Claer stood in front of him wearing a shimmery forest green dress. Her hair was piled on top of her head with a few escaped curls dangling down. On her feet were matching satin slippers. Glamor at its finest.

"Well shit," breathed Eskel. "If I died right now, I'd die happy."

She grinned and spun around. "The only classes I paid much attention to during my academy days were the glamor ones!"

"Why this old goat deserves a second chance I'll never understand, but I'll go with it," he said. "For as long as you'll have me."

DC looked at the fireplace and it blazed up, then she walked slowly up to him. "Forever, Es," she whispered, putting her arms around his neck and sitting across his legs. The silk was smooth beneath his fingertips as he caressed her.

They kissed one another carefully, sensually, then DC climbed down and stood in front of him. She touched her head and her hair tumbled down over her shoulders and down her back. She ran her hand down her body and the shimmery dress dissolved and disappeared, leaving her standing in her small clothes.

She smiled as she saw her witcher shift in discomfort.

Repeating the gesture, she vanquished her small clothes and stood before him with nothing but the firelight flickering on her smooth skin.

"Eskel," she whispered, going to him and removing his clothing with the same magical gesture. "Make me yours."

 


	18. Don't Hold Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel and DC make love for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter NSFW**

* * *

_Don't hurt her, don't hurt her_ , Eskel thought to himself as he gently took DC into his arms. He felt like he was trembling so badly she was sure to feel it. His heart was racing faster than it ever did in battle. He was burning hot and wondered how DC could tolerate being so close to him, but she never even seemed to notice.

"I love the way you kiss me," she whispered against his lips.

"Never thought I'd hear that again," he whispered back.

Eskel was stroking her back and hip gently, wondering how he was going to make love to her without causing her any pain. _This might be impossible_ , he thought grimly. He'd never had to worry about this sort of thing before. Whores and a succubus didn't need any special attention. Ykaterina had been passionate and had had a lover before him. Even though he was by nature very gentle and tender, Eskel still worried about it being DC's first sexual experience. Having given up on brothels long ago, he was concerned about his possible performance. What mattered to him above all else was DC's comfort and pleasure.

"This might take awhile," he said softly. "I really want to make sure you're ready."

"We have all the time in the world, Es," she said, but the look in her eyes had a desirous urgency.

Eskel stood and pulled the covers off the bed, then crawled beneath them, holding them open for DC who lay down, one hand on the side of his face.

He drew her leg over his hip and ran his hand down the small of her back and down her buttocks, his fingertips grazing the soft warmth between her legs, and he kissed her.

She sighed at his touch, a current running through her body.

He knew what he was doing, but his approach was shy and tentative.

She shivered as Eskel's desire pushed against her. He was larger than she figured he would be. The realization sent another spark of electricity through her.

The witcher drew himself away from her lips, his nostrils flaring, his eyes glowing bright orange. His voice was breathless, "Dana-Claer," was all he said. Yet she could hear the yearning in his words. Her own voice had deserted her, anticipation and nervousness muted her. She moved her hand upwards and ruffled his hair with her fingers, pushing some unruly strands away from his stunning eyes. She searched his face, wanting to see a need for her as much as she needed him.  
  
The way DC looked at him made the blood roar in Eskel's head.

His hands roamed over her skin wanting to feel all of her. But he couldn't get enough and was starting to feel a loss of control. It was almost like the bloodlust of battle, but in battle he never lost himself _. Don't hurt her_ , he told himself yet again.

DC was so strong, yet so fragile and delicate at the same time. The way she touched and kissed him, with such deep love and affection made him want her so badly.

His hand moved down her body and she arched into it, meeting his touches. His fingers brushed the inside of her thigh and she shuddered. He kept going until he reached the tuft of hair between her legs. She was already so excited and ready. He kissed her deeply as he slid one finger gently inside her. Her heat rivaled his own.

DC felt like she might come apart. Never had she imagined that anyone's touch could feel so intensely pleasurable. He explored inside her, stroking slowly, easily finding that rough patch to drive her to the edge, but she was desperate for more. She moved against him, the heat coiling within her. His movements changed, his fingers adding more pressure as the strokes became faster until she couldn't take any more. Yet she couldn't find release. She needed more.  
  
DC moved her hands over Eskel's corded muscles, the back of his neck, his shoulders, down his spine and over his hip. Eskel's golden eyes stared into hers. He withdrew from her body and squeezed her almost painfully, his lips meeting hers again, tongues entwining in a dance of passion.

DC pushed him onto his back and ran her hands down his chest. She found his member, the soft skin hard and hot. She closed her hand around him, slowly and carefully moving up and down in slow deliberate movements. Her thumb rubbed across the sensitive head and she smiled as Eskel cursed under his breath. She repeated the movement, enjoying his reaction as she relished the silky feel of him.  
  
She would be the end of days for him. As her delicate hand stroked his hardness, Eskel knew this without a shadow of a doubt. This woman, who had asked him to make her his, was now taking complete ownership of him. His heart, his mind, his body and soul, would forever be hers.  
  
"Shit, DC," he said breathlessly. There was no coming back from this.

He met her eyes. They seemed to be almost burning, the deep liquid green brightening slightly, and the orange flames from the fire flickered in them giving them a mystical cast. The expression in them was wanting, needing. Eskel's control was giving way to his overwhelming desire.

He had to get inside her.

"Wait," he said. "Dana-Claer, hang on."

He put his hands over his face for a moment.

"Am I doing something wrong?" she asked.

"Hell no," he responded. "You're doing everything right, and I want to take you so badly."

"I want you too," she said softly. "I never believed I'd find love. Now that I have, I want all of him."

Eskel cupped her face. "I'm afraid of hurting you," he said. “You just blind me with desire, DC."

"I'm a witcher, Es," she whispered. "If I can survive a fiend, I can handle your love. Don't hold back."

She kissed him, tenderly and softly at first, then deeper with that sense of urgency again. She moved onto her back, parting her legs, allowing him access to what he wanted so desperately. He knelt between them, and almost stopped breathing as he stared down at her.

Then the overwhelming need hit him again, overriding all rational thought. He leaned over her and kissed her hard as his member nudged at her entrance. She returned the kiss, her hands raking through his hair.  
  
Eskel couldn't wait any longer. 

He did his best to enter her slowly, but the screaming intensity of his desire obliterated what little control he had left. He had always been so gentle and careful a lover, but now when it mattered most he felt like he would lose control.

Still, he tried.

He pressed into her in a series of give and take. He should have allowed her body to adjust to him but he just couldn't hold back. The pleasure was overwhelming and at a certain point, he let go and gave in to his base instinct, thrusting deeply into her.

DC gave an agonized yelp and her eyes snapped open. She whimpered as he moved inside her, his eyes half closed, the expression unreadable. She had expected discomfort, and even pain to an extent, but the sharpness and intensity of it startled her. The size of him took her breath away.

Feeling her wrapped tight around him, hearing her cries of pain, the wave of desire broke and Eskel came back to himself. He looked into her eyes and realized what he had done, guilt washing over him.

"I'm sorry, DC," he said, stopping his motion and giving her a kiss. "I lost it...I'm sorry."

"Not quite what I expected," she said softly, trying to smile. "But I'll be fine."  
  
She'd never experienced the pleasure-pain situation she'd heard about but as he slid gently back and then filled her again, she understood what all the fuss was about. He filled her and stretched her and as his thrusts got deeper and she tightened around him, both feelings intensified.  
  
DC found her own rhythm eventually, meeting each thrust, taking everything he had to give her. She wrapped her legs around his body and squeezed him and Eskel gave a delicious moan as he drove deeper still. She felt his muscles bunching under her hands. His movements became harder, more powerful and DC felt heat rising within her as she tried to keep up.   
  
Eskel's lips were beside her ear. "Release for me DC," he whispered.  
  
Her body went liquid with his words. Wave after wave of red heat rolled through her until it blinded her. All she could feel was him. She held on as long as she could until finally Eskel lost his rhythm. She heard him call her name as he released in long shuddering bursts, his body twitching, his muscles beautifully rippling beneath her hands. She let go with a cry herself, her body arching, the heat that had been coiling up inside her burst free, sending bright pinpoints of light flashing behind her closed eyes. She didn't know if she called his name, or cried out some unintelligible sounds, but DC was lost to the intensity of the feeling that electrified every nerve and fibre in her body.

Both of them were breathless from their exertions. Eskel fell over beside her, but immediately pulled her into his arms, kissing her hair. She rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said gently. "This is totally not how I wanted this to go."

He sounded regretful, but DC squeezed him. "That was the experience of a lifetime," she laughed lightly. "I've heard all about it, read about it, but the reality is nothing like any of it."

"Better or worse, and be honest," he said.

"A thousand times better!" she said. "Although I'm not sure I'll be able to walk properly for a week."

"Oh DC," said Eskel sadly. "I just couldn't hold back anymore. Being with you for months, wanting everything to be perfect, just to lose myself like that. I'm...I...sorry doesn't seem to cut it."

"I'm not upset about it Es, so stop worrying."

"It won't be this bad after this," he said. "If you ever want to make love with me again that is. Wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

She reached up and touched his face. "I love you, and I look forward to making love with you every day. Well...every day once I heal up down there. I think I'll skip our training today."

"We can just stay here, in this bed, until we wither up from hunger," said Eskel.

"Now there's a great plan!" she responded.

He held up his hand and she laced her fingers with his. "Still want to marry me even though I'm a terrible lover?" he asked.

"Eskel! You're a wonderful lover, and yes. I love you."

"Love you too Dana-Claer," he whispered.

They talked on small matters, and shared memories, then Eskel realized DC's breathing had evened out. He rested his cheek against the top of her head and dozed off contentedly.

 


	19. Unrequited Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite all his training, Eskel's years of repressed emotions comes to a head and DC realizes that being a witcher isn't all she thought it was.

* * *

Eskel was behaving oddly. He didn't say anything, but DC could feel that he was not himself. He was a lot like he had been when she first met him. Quiet and reflective. She prepared a special breakfast for him and they sat together and ate it.

"Shall we train this afternoon Es?" she asked him. "I'm still struggling with the spin and slash thing you taught me."

He nodded absently. She talked about the sword forms, about armor, and about going out and looking for contracts. He sat there, moving the food around on his plate, occasionally eating it.

"Don't you like your food?" she asked, concerned. "Should I have thrown a few pine needles into it? Or a fish skin?" She grinned and poked him in the arm.

He looked up. "Hmm? Sorry DC didn't hear what you asked."

She shook her head. "I'm teasing you and it went right over your head. You aren't all right Es. Can you tell me what's wrong? Please?"

He reached out a hand and lay it over hers. "We need to talk, DC.”

She frowned. Eskel never worried about _anything_. Something had to be really bothering him for him to be acting so strange. DC stroked his cheek, her fingers gently running over his scars. "Sweet Eskel," she whispered. "Of course we can talk. What's bothering you so much? I can tell you aren't yourself."

His eyes then saddened. "I...I don't know how to say this DC," he began. "It's...I..."

"Have I done something to upset you?"

He shook his head.

Eskel stood up and drew her forward. She didn't say a word, just stood there and let him hold her.

"Dana-Claer," he said quietly. "I've got a whole lot of shit I've never worked through." Eskel stroked her back and kissed the top of her head. "Its...I'm glad I met you. But just being with you opened up a lot of feelings I buried."

He put his head down, fighting the emotion that was growing inside him. “You know I told you about Vesemir. He was my instructor, my friend, pretty much my father. He died saving Ciri. Empress Ciri. Gave up his life for her willingly because he loved her. Would have done that for any of us. Loved us all.”

Eskel than let DC go and walked away, ending up outside on the balcony. He thought the cool air would help him clear his head and regain control of his emotions, but he was wrong. This time they wouldn't be shelved. He squeezed the balustrade so hard that DC could see the stress in his hands as she stood beside him. "After the battle at Kaer Morhen, when I saw his body burning on the pyre, I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I was lost just standing there with what was left of my family, my only family, wondering who was next, who I would lose next. Wanted to stay, but I wanted to run as far away as possible too."

Eskel had his head down, and his eyes squeezed shut. "I wanted it to be me, DC. I wanted to be the next one to go so I didn't have to deal with feeling that pain again. See I might have lied to you. When you asked me if I meant to kill myself, that's exactly what I might have been doing. They taught us how to repress our emotions. Well how the fuck long can a person do that before they break?"

He walked to the other side of the balcony. Her heart broke as she saw his body shake with the sobs that suddenly tore free of him.

"Fuck!" he sobbed. "It hurts like hell! I never got to tell him any of the shit I wanted to! That fucking battle was supposed to end and we were gonna drink ourselves stupid like we always did. Every goddamned day now I got these words on my heart I never got to say!" He choked on his tears miserably, but couldn't stop it.

He hit his hands on the stone, hard. "I was a little fucking kid! Got ripped away from my family and thrown into the Wolf school and I was scared as shit with no clue what was gonna happen to me! Vesemir he was always there trying to make it right. He knew it sucked! When those trials started, I'd hear the screaming all over the keep. No one could avoid it. Then the next day the pyres all lit up and there were kids missing from breakfast and you _knew_. You fucking _knew_ they failed the trial and died. And no one talked about it. Not a fucking goddamn word about the friend that you had yesterday that you didn't have today! You sucked it up and you waited for when it would be you strapped to that table and injected with poisons, being slowly tortured to death! We didn't ask for this! We didn't ask to be ripped from our homes and families and turned into fucking goddamn freaks! Screw the Law of Surprise and screw this life that was forced on us! I get Lambert now. I get his shitty attitude and his rage!"

Still holding the balustrade, Eskel crouched down, heart wrenching sobs tearing from him. DC was now crying as well, helpless to stop his pain, wishing she could but knowing that he needed to release it. Here she was, having wished her entire life to become a witcher, with absolutely no clue of the horrors it entailed. She had pranced around the Continent wanting to give up the humanity that Eskel wished he could have returned. All of it shamed her, and she went to him, sitting on the cold stone and pulling him down into her arms.

"I'm sorry Eskel," she whispered. "I'm really sorry."

He held onto her and cried until he had nothing left. She stroked his hair soothingly, ignoring the hard stone edge that dug into her hip and back. That pain was nothing compared to what her beloved was suffering. She knew the agony of having unrequited words. She would never be able to speak to her own father again either.

Slowly, her usually calm witcher returned to himself. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and slowly pulled himself to his feet, then reached down for her. “Shit didn't end with that. I met Ykaterina. She was everything I could have wanted and more. It was this flash fire, this sudden thing that just happened. One day I'm alone and the next I've got this woman I'm crazy in love with. Then I fuck that up too.”

DC didn't know what to say, she put her arms around him and hugged him tight.

“But that's all old news now,” said Eskel. “I got a second chance. You and me right little wren?”

“You bet Eskel. You and me for always.”

“I never wanted you, or anyone to see this kind of shit. Always knew one day it would hit me. Hoped I would've been alone. I figured if it was going to happen it would've been during one of my benders here. But thanks for sticking by me.”

DC looked up into his face and smiled. “Where else would I be?”

 


	20. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel senses an early winter and decides its time for him and DC to return home to Kaer Amici; Henry makes a request of his friends.

* * *

They both felt it. The colder nights, the mornings of a nippy wind and sunny days there weren't as hot as they had been. Eskel and DC had been living in Niblet's village for the summer, working on contracts, training, and simply being together. The bond between them grew stronger every day, and their synchronicity in battle was becoming a great comfort to both of them. Neither of them worried about engaging monsters for they knew that the other would be right there at their back.

But the change of seasons was coming and that meant it would be time to head home soon. Still, they had loved the summer with the villagers, and the villagers had been grateful to have their witcher back again. Monsters and brigands both gave them a wide berth. DC had helped the people start a school for the growing population of children. The village had gotten a reputation as a safe place to live, and families began to arrive not long after. New homes and farms had sprouted up and new merchants to go with it. Prosperity was the new order of the day, and they town council renamed the village exactly that: _Prosperity._

Her witcher had opened up to her and talked about his time as a boy at Kaer Morhen. He shared with her some of the friends he'd had that had died to the Trials. If it wasn't the Trial of the Grasses that killed them, it was the myriad random trials afterward that often took their lives. DC couldn't believe the barbarism of the entire situation. Children taken from their homes and families at varying ages, to be subjected to the horror of the witcher school.

"It never seemed so horrible in my favorite book," she said one night as they lay in bed holding one another.

"Of course not," said Eskel. "who would write a children's book with the true horrors? Besides no one really knew what went on except for us. There were only witchers there."

"I feel bad for wanting to be a full witcher like you," she said. "I had no idea what you went through. And yet you turned out so wonderful."

Eskel squeezed her. "You know DC, the reason we didn't have any girls is not because girls can't learn. It's because for some reason the Trial of the Grasses doesn't work on you. Something about a woman stops the mutations from happening."

"Really?" she asked, completely surprised.

"Yeah. Probably could have come and trained with us though. Had a few girls come but they died."

DC lifted her head and looked at him. "That's really horrible Es."

"Sure is."

"Do you think that I would've survived the training?"

He thought about it. "I do. You might have had trouble with some of the stuff at first but I think you would have made it to getting your medallion."

She smiled. "When _do_ I get mine?" she asked.

"They're magical," answered Eskel. "They vibrate or twitch when something with very powerful magic is around. Not sure if I can get one anymore. No idea on that."

He said nothing further but snuggled DC closer to him.

"Eskel?"

"Yeah?"

"Winter is coming."

"I know."

"Time to go home."

They kissed one another deeply, and as it grew later and the fire began to die, Eskel and DC made love to stay warm. Snuggling beneath the several blankets as close as they could get afterwards, they talked about Prosperity and what would be next for the village until they fell asleep.

The next morning when she awoke, Eskel was already up and out. She wandered downstairs and Henry and Niblet were nowhere to be seen either. She made herself something to eat and worried if Eskel had bothered to have anything yet. She minded his stomach as much as his heart and mind.

Outside she saw Niblet playing in his play yard with a little village girl. Henry was digging in his garden.

"Henry," she said. "Have you seen Es?"

"He went into the village. Said he was getting the horses ready." The old man stood up. "Sad to see you go DC."

She furrowed her brow. "Go? I don't understand..." she looked off in the direction of the stable. Eskel must have decided they needed to head back right away.

"Sorry Henry, I'll be back."

He went back to his gardening.

Eskel was brushing out Scorpion when she arrived. Lucas was already clean and groomed and stood tied to the fence.

"Eskel?"

He looked up at her over Scorpion's back. "DC you were right, I felt the winter coming on this morning. Looks like an early one.”

"This is very sudden Es," she said. "When I mentioned leaving I was thinking in a few weeks actually."

He sighed and leaned on Scorpion's back. "Long way to go, and we need to get some more coin on the way. Our pouch is a bit lighter than I thought it was. Hope you aren't too upset."

"I'm not upset, just surprised. But we do have a lot to prepare before winter. Alright shall I round up our things from the house then?"

"Yeah, please," he said. "I'll finish up the horses and a few projects I got started for the people here. Then we ride out by afternoon."

"Alright Es," she turned and walked back to Henry's. Niblet's friend had gone home and she looked out past the play yard to the field where some long stemmed wild flowers still grew. She looked at the sad dead wreath of flowers on Niblet's head.

"Hey buddy!" she said to the godling and he ran over and hugged her.

"Let's play!" he said, taking her hand and dragging her forward.

"No let's go in the field and pick some flowers," she suggested.

"Ok!" said Niblet and skipped ahead. He began pulling and picking and gathering enthusiastically.

Once they each had an armful, DC sat down in the grass and began to weave the flowers together.

"Ohhhh!" said Niblet, clearly impressed with his friend's handiwork.

She finished and showed it to him and he clapped his little hands together. Then she removed his old dead one and replaced it. The little godling touched it reverently, his huge yellow eyes even wider.

"Thank you DC! This was the best day!"

She nodded with a smile. Then he crawled into her lap like a child and curled up there.

"This is goodbye isn't it," he said softly.

"Yeah Niblet it is," she responded, holding onto him and rocking him.

"We are best friends, you and I," said the little fellow, playing with the flower in his hand. "And best friends are always close no matter where they live."

DC smiled at him. "In the spring we'll be back, Niblet. I couldn't forget about my best friend could I?"

He put his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. "You will forget me when you have a baby," he said.

She hugged him tight. "Niblet, we're witchers! We live on the road and help people fight monsters. We don't have time for babies!"

Eskel finished with the horses and searched the house for her but didn't see her. He paused at the window upstairs and looked out, and spied DC and Niblet snuggling in the grass. She looked like a mother holding a child and rocking them gently. He could see they were talking but couldn't hear them. He didn't use his witcher's senses because it seemed like a sacred moment between them that deserved to remain that way. He felt an ache in his chest. Was a witcher's life really right for DC? She was a regular woman. Wasn't it right that she should settle down and have a family of her own instead of running around in the wilds killing monsters?

He turned away from the view and pushed the thoughts away, gathering up their belongings into the saddle bags. Not everything fit, and some things would have to stay. Henry came up the stairs.

"Eskel? DC?" he asked.

"Yeah Henry in here," the witcher answered.

"I thought we had a bit of time together still. Niblet will be heartbroken that you're leaving. He'll be stuck here with this old man again."

"Niblet has friends now too. You'll be fine. I have some things I left downstairs for you. Got your wood cut and stacked. Be back in the spring as always. You also know you can come to Kaer Amici and stay with us. Offer's always open."

Henry nodded. "I thank you for the kindness but this is our home. I'll get some food together for you. Village will want to say good bye. Don't rush off now Eskel, give these people a bit of your time. They've grown fond of both of you. I know that's not something a witcher is used to but it's the fact here and now. I also want to ask you something. It's a big something and I need you to talk to DC about it before you give me your answer."

Eskel tilted his head, waiting.

"I'm an old man. Not gonna live forever. I need to know that you'll always look after Niblet when I'm gone. Don't know much about godlings and their lifespans but if he's still around when I go, I need to know he's going to be alright."

DC had come upstairs and caught the tail end of the conversation. She was holding Niblet's hand.

"Of course we'll look after Niblet," she said and Eskel nodded.

Henry turned, gratitude on his face. "My thanks to you both," he said with a smile. Niblet walked over to him and hugged him. "There's my boy," said the old man fondly.

Niblet crawled on the bed and stood behind Eskel and put his arms around his neck. "Goodbye Eskel," he said. "We're friends too!"

Eskel's mouth curved up on the unscarred side. "Yeah we're friends Niblet."

Henry shuffled out. "Come on Niblet we have some packing up to do. Get some sandwiches made, get the goatskins filled. Hop to it!"

The little godling skipped out after him, singing loudly, Henry adding the odd sound effect to the song, making Niblet laugh and clap his hands.

DC went to Eskel and hugged his head to her chest. 

He looked up at her, his eyes large, the gold brighter than usual.

"You like this, right?" he asked softly. "A witcher's life? I mean, it's enough for you?"

She smiled and stroked his hair. "Es, I've lived like you for countless years. I've no regrets. I'm with the man I love. That's what matters to me."

As a child Dana-Claer had lived on the outskirts of a town with only her parents. She'd had no brothers, sisters or cousins and barely any friends. Traveling from place to place, seeing new people and having new experiences was wonderful to her. She had created a life she loved.

"I love you," he said. "Promise me you'll tell me if things don't suit you anymore. Ok?."

“I promise Es. But I really don't think you should be worrying about such things. Life with you is perfect.”

The townspeople they had been closest to came out to say goodbye. Henry carried Niblet and the little godling sadly waved to his friends. It would be a long winter without them.

* * *

Eskel and DC traveled slowly towards Kaer Amici, taking on contracts and occasionally helping to locate a lost person or treasure. They managed to make quite a bit of coin as well as gems on several of the hardest contracts. Eskel's instincts had been right; it soon grew cold enough that they couldn't camp comfortably. Eskel was alright but DC just couldn't manage. She had spent time in Kovir learning to survive cold climates and did well enough if she had to, but it wasn't comfortable for her in any way. Yet she never said a word of complaint.

One night they camped in a copse of trees. It was cold and the fire was difficult to keep lit. The wind was chilling. DC sat between Eskel's legs and he held her to keep her warm. Without mutations it was far harder for her than it was for him. She shivered and tried to raise her body temperature with her magic. She was partially successful and at least it gave her a bit of relief. Eskel wrapped the blanket around them both. She hadn't lived in the wilds during the colder seasons when she was on her own. She'd made sure to find an Inn and stayed put until the worst was over.

"Es?"

"Mhmm"

"What happened to her, to Deidre?"

She felt him stiffen up and he didn't answer right away.

"I killed her," he finally said in low tones.

"Ok," said DC.

Eskel held her tighter. "You worried she'd come back?"

DC shook her head, fire in her eyes. "Worried? No. I would have killed her if she did."

 


	21. Prosperity It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel takes DC for a ride around Kaer Amici; the couple discuss their wedding plans.

* * *

DC put the food in front of Eskel. They had arrived home and she had immediately set to starting the cooking fire in the kitchen and getting a meal ready for him.

"Here my love. You haven't eaten nearly enough today."

He looked at it and then at her and a warmth coursed through him. "You're too much, woman," he said affectionately. "Making me owe you more and more every day."

"Just love me Es. That's all I've ever wanted from you."

He shook his head and went back to his bowl, finishing off his soup with a flourish then setting in on the sandwiches. DC felt sorry for him, he was obviously very hungry but the last meal they'd had was paltry and Eskel had said he wasn't interested in food and let her have it all.

She stroked the back of his head. "Es, I love you very much," she said softly.

He turned to her, the expression in his eyes gentle and the one corner of his mouth turned up.

DC cleaned up while he finished. Eskel completed a tankard of honey mead and brought the cup to her. Then he picked her up in his arms. "Going to carry you upstairs," he said.

"Let's have a bath Es," she suggested. "I feel like I've rolled around in dirt for a week."

He kissed her. "Mm yeah I'd like that," he said, his eyes glinting.

After a long and luxurious bath, it felt nice to get into a big soft bed after their hard outdoor nights.

"I'd make love to you," she said sleepily with her head on his chest. "But I'm so tired I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"Go ahead and do that DC," said Eskel. "I'll watch over you for as long as you want me to."

"Forever, Eskel, forever," she murmured and dropped off to sleep.

* * *

Eskel was awake long before DC when the morning came, and he lay there watching her sleep, his heart filled with adoration and amazement. She was everything to him. There was no longer any past, his life began anew the day he met DC even though he had no idea what she really meant to him at that time. It shocked him to think that he might have lost her forever. Little things along the way could have spelled disaster for his attempts to find her. But that hadn't happened. He had found her, and now he would marry her and they would never be apart. Eskel had truly believed that he would never again find love.

He leaned over and kissed DC on her cheek and breathed in the soft jasmine scent of her hair. He wanted to touch her all over, feel her soft skin beneath his fingers, watch her face as she drowned in pleasure with him. He wanted to be inside her so desperately at that moment but he knew she needed her rest. He tucked the blanket around her and got dressed silently, then crept downstairs.

He cleaned up the kitchen area, had a bite to eat, took stock of what they had and what they needed, then saw to the outside chores with the animals. When he returned, DC was sitting having her breakfast. Her eyes brightened when she saw him and he smiled, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

“I already ate little wren,” he said. “But I'll sit here with you. Was thinking we could go for a little ride around the place. So you can see it.”

"Want me to get Lucas and Scorpion?" she asked. "Or do you want to wait until later."

"We can go now. I'll get this stuff cleaned up while you get the horses. I'll grab a few sandwiches and some wine too. Got some places to show you that you'll like."

They rode the perimeter and then Eskel took her down a pathway behind the Kaer. They came out on a bluff overlooking the river and the valley below. DC was awestruck.

"This is incredible!" she cried. "I used to love the views in Skellige, but this is just as wonderful!"

Eskel sat down behind her, stretching his legs out on either side. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

DC turned and curled up. Eskel had a high resting body temperature. He was always hot and it was comforting. She loved feeling his arms around her, remembering how she had yearned to be held, how she had tried so hard to get him to accept her.

"It scares me to think that I nearly lost you," she said, curling her hand around his wolfshead medallion.

"Scares me too," he responded. "But it didn't go that way. "

They sat in silence for awhile and DC let her mind roam free. Eventually she caught onto witchers and mutations again. “I know its foolish of me, after everything you've told me Es...but I still wish I had some kind of mutations. Aren't there potions I can take to help me? You take them, don't you?”

He tightened up and she felt it through her whole body. "You're perfect the way you are. Not keen on you ingesting potions. Mine are highly toxic. I don't ever want to take one around you, the effects are horrifying to see. There is one though that I'd have to take if I were to fight a certain monster but those are rare."

DC was filled with curiosity. "What kind of monster would that be?"

"They are called High Vampires," said Eskel. "Look like regular humans, no way to tell that they aren't. Medallions don't react to them until they drop their illusion but by then it's too late."

"Are they always evil? Or are they like trolls, can go either way?"

"That's the kicker. Things aren't evil in the real sense of the world. They have to drink blood to survive. No real evil in trying to fill a need. They can't survive on anything else. So they kill when necessary. This makes them evil to most people and earns them a bounty on their heads if found out. To fight one you have to make your blood toxic to them. But it also effects you as well. It isn't a creature that you could ever take on DC. They are difficult for a full witcher much less a human, training or not."

She sighed. "Well I hope I never see one then. At least not when I'm alone. With you I feel safe Es."

"I'm not immortal, DC. It might seem that way to people but we aren't. We can die. Many of us already have. It's not always a glorious death. Sometimes we die because of a stupid mistake. Not knowing your enemy is a big one. Not every monster is a mindless Nekker or Drowner."

"Maybe part of me does think you're infallible Es. That's the little girl in me who wants to believe in a hero. The other part is the warrior inside me that knows how easy it is to mess up. I almost died a bunch of times because I was stupid and cocky. After I left you, I was distracted and angry and emotional. I leapt into battle with things I had no business taking on. I was lucky to escape with my life more than once."

"Holy fuck DC," said Eskel, squeezing her tighter. "Don't ever do shit like _that_ again. I've almost died many times too. Long life, many situations, not all of them good. But I'm still here."

"When was the last time it happened to you? Was it while we were apart?"

"I admit I was distracted and had trouble focusing yeah. But at this point my experience kicks in on most things I've met in the world. But the last time I was sure I was a goner was during the battle with the Wild Hunt's general 40 years ago or so. I had no idea what I was up against but I didn't give a shit. Man or elf it's all the same. A well placed strike ends it. The bastard was a teleporter. There one minute in your face, then the next he's at your back. Had a staff too, used magic. I was sure I had the kill. My last strike was to finish him but he teleported. I turned around too late and he hit me with a force bolt, sent me flying backwards, knocking the breath right out of me. Broke a few ribs too. Fuck that hurt. I was lying there trying to breathe and he came at me again to end it. If not for Ciri, I wouldn't be here. Kid saved my life."

DC sat up and turned around, straddling him. "Oh, Eskel," she said and raked her hands through his hair. "So much could have changed our fortunes for the worst yet all it did was bring us together. I'm so grateful to the fates for that!"

She brushed her lips against his, feeling the familiar resilience of his scars. She knew he was aroused and reached down and unlaced him.

"Out here, DC?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?"

She touched her shoulder and her clothing dissolved. It was chilly and she shivered, but the sun kept the worst of it at bay. DC then removed his as well, wanting to feel his radiating body heat. She shifted and accepted him inside her. She didn't think she would ever get used to his size, but he knew how to move to please her and that made the discomfort worth it. DC kissed him deeply as he moved inside her. He was gentle and careful and their release was simultaneous and intense. The cold was completely forgotten. Eskel didn't leave her body but stayed within her until both their muscles complained and the cold came creeping back. Reluctantly, DC stood and returned her clothing, then did the same for him.

"That was amazing Es," she said with a sigh.

"I didn't hurt you did I," he said, pleased with the compliment.

"Not in the slightest. You're wonderful!" She laughed and helped him to his feet.

"You bring out the best in me," he said softly, touching her cheek.

DC gave him her biggest smile. "I'd have to say the same, my love."

* * *

Eskel was quiet as he cleaned up his swords and gave his armored jacket a good going over. He had to repair several of the leather straps that held the protective leather plates on his legs. DC lay on the bed, her mind occupied by a book she had found. She could tell he was deep in thought but she left it alone. She knew that everyone needed their solitude sometimes.

"I love you," she said.

"You know I love you too," he said. "Right, DC? You know it."

"No doubt in _my_ mind about that," she responded, looking over at him. She couldn't see his scarred side from the way he was turned and thought he did that on purpose. Even with her, there were still times that he just didn't want her looking at it.

"Eskel."

"Dana-Claer."

She crawled off the bed and he felt the surge of magical energy. DC glamored herself in a red dress and spun around.

"Look Es, what about this one?"

She tried again with a blue velvet, and again with a green and yellow taffeta.

He got up and grabbed her, spinning her around. "Yeah this one. I like green on you. Goes nice with your hair I think. But I'm not good at this shit."

She danced around the room while he watched her, an amused grin on his face. Then he felt the shock of magic as it hit him and he looked down to see he was wearing a black and white doublet. She stopped dancing and stared at him.

"Oh, Eskel!" she breathed. "I knew you would look nice but...WOW! I must never let you go to the city dressed like this! I'd lose you to all the women in a heartbeat!"

He instinctively turned away from her. "Feels odd," he said softly. "I'm no nobleman."

"It's beautiful!" she cried and flung herself into his arms. Eskel caught her and let her kiss him, but he was reserved and uncomfortable.

“What do you want to wear to our wedding?” she asked him. “You look unhappy in this doublet even though you look so perfect.”

Eskel gave a half shrug. “Was going to leave it up to you. I'd wear this if it made you happy DC. That's all that matters.”

“But I want you to feel comfortable too!”

Eskel grinned. “I'll wear whatever you want, but I get to take it off, and take yours off for the wedding night!”

DC giggled as he spun her around again. “Ok, it's a deal!”

“You decided where you want to get married?” he asked. “Hope you don't say the city though.”

“I was thinking about Prosperity. Or even Skellige if we ever make it there for you to meet my adoptive family.”

Eskel picked her up. “Little wren,” he said softly. “Prosperity sounds nice. They know us. We know them. And Niblet would sure love to be part of a wedding.”

DC smiled at him. “Prosperity it is then.”

 


End file.
